La belle étoile
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: 1927. Yuuri échappe à une vie incertaine et frustrante dans l'espoir de rejoindre Saint-Pétersbourg et quelques espoirs. Parallèlement, Viktor cherche à racheter ses fautes, guide de cet étranger pour se donner la bonne conscience. UA. Viktuuri.
1. Faux départ

**(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Bubuh !**

Bonjour à toi, fandom de YOI- ravie de te rencontrer.

C'est la première fois que j'écris dessus en fait, moi qui suis restée sur un ship pendant près de trois ans, si soudainement je fais une fic sur un autre, c'est que ça en vaut la peine (?) Donc bon, voilà. L'idée m'est venu en trouvant des fanarts de crossover YOI x Anastasia (et non y'aura pas de tsar ni de Raspoutine) mais pour vous faire une idée du genre, c'est la même chose (pas du tout en fait). En espérant que ça marche mdr tavuh.

C'est donc une première pour moi, que c'est de toucher à Yuuri (moi je mets deux "u", je m'en fous) et Viktor, alors je suis ouverte à toute critique ! - oui enfin ça, c'est ce que t'essais d'faire croire. Je file, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture (lol) et débizou.

 **(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و**

* * *

\- Bienvenue à Moscou, jeune homme.

Yuuri hocha la tête en récupérant son passeport. Le douanier russe, souriant et poli, devait silencieusement juger son comportement en voyant le sourire mi-forcé mi-nerveux que lui avait rendu le visiteur. Au fond de lui, Yuuri espérait qu'il soit du genre compréhensible : c'était la première fois qu'il posait un pied sur le territoire slave – enfin non, pas du tout, mais Moscou, c'était une première. Comme une tortue aigrie, le japonais slaloma entre les passants avec ses sacs sur le dos, la tête baissée comme si le simple geste pouvait le rendre invisible – pas comme si beaucoup de monde le regardait, de toutes façons.

La fin d'après-midi était passée, il devait se reposer pour le train du lendemain. La gare était bondée, bien à la réputation du monde que l'on pensait croisé dans la capitale russe. Même s'il s'y attendait, Yuuri se sentait déjà écrasé par ces étrangers qui passaient et repassaient sans se douter qu'ils effrayaient un nippon perdu dans le mauvais fuseau horaire. Ajoutant la fatigue accumulée par celle-ci au stress et à la peur de l'inconnu, il sentait que ses jambes pouvaient crouler sous son propre poids.

Dehors, le froid le gifla plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Les entrées de la gare débordaient de gens qui rentraient ou sortaient avec précipitation, presque jamais sans valises. De ses habitudes japonaises, Yuuri marmonna parfois un « désolé » même s'il n'était pas fautif dans la chaîne de bousculade. C'était dans ce genre de moments-là qu'il rêvait de pouvoir disparaître, ou tout simplement de se téléporter. Depuis le départ, il savait que cette série de voyages serait compliquée, et pourtant il parvenait à le regretter comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui sans qu'il n'y peut rien.

Avec les mots (juste les mots qu'il avait prévu de dire et non pas les bases) qu'il avait retenu suite à un apprentissage rapide personnel (aka le par cœur), Yuuri indiqua à un chauffeur libre (après vingt minutes d'attente sous la neige...) l'adresse de l'hôtel où il devait se rendre, et l'homme ne fut pas trop difficile dans sa réponse.

Des touristes paumés, il devait en avoir l'habitude.

Même si avec son bonnet trop enfoncé, son écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, ses trois couches de pulls et sa veste qui atteignait tout juste les hanches – le tout dans des tons de couleurs assez déprimants, ces marron et kaki faisaient peine à voir – il avait l'air de tout, sauf d'un touriste. Mais ça n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Assis sur la banquette arrière de l'étroit taxi qui sentait un peu le tabac, Yuuri sacrifia le début d'occasion à observer Moscou sous la neige en fouillant avec un peu d'appréhension son porte-feuille. La somme de 82 546 yens (environ 670 euros) qu'il utilisait depuis le début avait déjà considérablement baissé. Et il avait peur de perdre le compte à force de changer sa monnaie pour que celle-ci convienne aux différents pays qu'il a dû traverser jusque-là... Mais la Russie était la dernière étape, au moins il n'aura plus à le faire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se permettre de se reposer déjà sur ses lauriers.

5 863 roubles russes... ce qui faisait... 11 146 yens (soit 90 euros)... C'était vraiment peu.

Il était si prêt du but, et pourtant une broutille comme l'argent manquait !

Non, il en avait encore. Mais avec même pas 6 000 roubles, en cas de soucis de voyage, il était marron...

Le détail inquiéta tellement Yuuri qu'il ne retenait même pas les belles images qui défilaient devant ses yeux une fois qu'il les eut levé.

Moscou, il ne la connaissait que par ce qu'on disait dessus. Il ne connaissait vaguement son architecture que par des photos ou la télévision. Il savait qu'il y faisait froid en hiver et qu'il pouvait y neiger très souvent... comme en ce mois de décembre. En vérité, Yuuri a pu faire la transition de novembre à décembre dans le train, s'étant dit que ça y est, officiellement, il allait se les geler. C'était bête, mais en même temps, décembre évoquait plus que la neige : Noël, le nouvel an, et toutes les festivités qui allaient se faire dans cette ambiance faite de glace et de flocons. Quand bien même il regrettait d'être arrivé à cette période, il ne regrettait pas d'être parti du Japon si tôt.

La chambre d'hôtel (ou plutôt, du motel, vu le peu de services qu'elle comptait en supplément) avait un petit côté miteux, prolétaire, voire même étudiant. Yuuri avait finalement bien fait de privilégier l'argent au confort. Et puis de toutes façons, il serait partit le lendemain. La gérante savait qu'il n'était là que pour une nuit, et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas du petit-déjeuner dans la note – déjà un peu trop salée.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Yuuri déplia la carte du pays qu'il avait acheté après son voyage en bateau qui lui a fait quitté son pays natal. Celle-ci faisait presque tout le lit, et ce n'est qu'en la regardant qu'il ressentit sa première motivation de la journée. Les notations qu'il avait crayonné dessus lui montraient qu'il avait fait le plus gros. Plus de quatre heures en train le séparait de son but; ça le rendrait plus léger s'il était certain de savoir ce que son argent restant pouvait le faire tenir. Si ça se trouve, c'était perdu d'avance, et il ne le savait pas. Car beaucoup de la monnaie qu'il avait emporté était passé entre les mailles du trafic, ayant souvent dû payer pour des réglementations de papiers qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Le plus dur d'entre eux fut le passeport. Ayant été trop gourmand dans son impatience, il a quitté la maison sans pouvoir faire régler ce petit carnet en cuir qui aurait hélas prit des mois à bien peaufiner s'il n'était pas parti comme il le voulait. Jusqu'ici, il était valide. Et pour avoir payé une énième réglementation, il espérait que ça allait durer. Demander l'aide aux parents était évidemment la chose proscrite dans ses plans.

Yuuri ne parlait à personne, depuis son départ. Il s'était débrouillé sans l'aide de quiconque à partir du moment où il avait quitté sa maison. Comme si n'importe qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un lire ouvert, il répondait toujours avec un soupçon de timidité lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler aux contrôleurs, aux guichets, hôteliers, ou marchands. Et encore, aucun d'eux n'a sûrement pas retenir le son de sa voix.

\- Dans vingt-quatre heures, ce sera fini... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ça va bien se passer.

C'était son truc, ça : s'encourager à voix haute. Et lorsqu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, il se permettait des monologues entiers. Ici, dans cet hôtel-motel, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour même se permettre de déballer entièrement son sac. Allait-il même sans doute s'endormir sans défaire les draps ou enfiler de pyjama.

####

Ce qui faisait défaut à Yuuri, aussi, c'était le sommeil. Vraisemblablement, en plein stress, il était incapable de gérer sa santé nocturne. Dormir était important durant un voyage, et pourtant il lui semblait impossible de prendre soin de ces quelques heures vitales, même s'il le voulait. C'était comme ça : il prenait un risque en partant dans cette aventure, forcément il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Mais échouer à la dernière étape... ça serait inacceptable !

Pourtant, ça sentait mauvais. Yuuri courait de manière assez hasardeuse dans la capitale, sans savoir exactement où il allait. Son réveil n'avait pas été un problème, il avait même pu quitter la chambre en presque cinq minutes, montre en main, puisqu'il n'avait rien fait dedans excepté se laisser tombé dans le lit sans même se couvrir de la couette – alors qu'il se plaignait du froid. Pas de petit-déjeuner pour économiser le temps, et pourtant, il en manquait dangereusement.

N'ayant absolument pas étudié le fonctionnement quotidien de Moscou, Yuuri ignorait qu'autant de taxis pouvaient être débordés dès le matin. Il avait beau espérer et chercher tout en avançant dans la rue, personne ne semblait disponible pour l'amener à la gare. L'erreur d'inattention qui pouvait tout faire capoter.

\- Merde, merde, merde... ! avait-il grommelé à plusieurs carrefours dans sa langue natale.

Encore un obstacle plus petit que l'objectif. Le manque de taxis, rien que ça ! Sans connaître la ville, être à l'heure allait être un vrai parcours du combattant. Et puis il ne savait même pas demander son chemin dans la langue du pays, seul un anglais tranché par un accent nippon pouvait le sauver. Si un anglophone aurait déjà du mal à le comprendre, les russes devaient le faire répéter au moins trois fois pour lui donner une réponse – elle aussi faite d'un anglais brouillé par l'accent slave... Sans compter les quelques passants qui ne savaient pas comment l'orienter à partir de là où ils étaient.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait perdu, mais une chose était sûre : c'était beaucoup trop. Il ne manquait qu'une étape, qu'une toute petite escapade pour arriver à son but, et il échouerait maintenant ? Presque enragé contre lui pour se mettre en retard à cause de lacunes – en langues comme en connaissance du coin – il ne se fia plus qu'aux panneaux qu'il déchiffrait comme des rébus, en plus des indications plus ou moins suffisantes des gens de la ville.

Et lorsqu'il arriva à destination, bien évidemment, il était trop tard. À bout de souffle, Yuuri se rendit au guichet le plus proche, semblant réveiller l'homme qui se trouvait là. Malgré sa condition à ne pas dire plus qu'il n'en savait, la colère de Yuuri s'évapora dans sa forte respiration qu'il essaya de maîtriser, et dans un anglais qu'il tenta de maîtriser pour se faire entendre de son interlocuteur.

\- Le train pour Saint-Pétersbourg ?

\- Parti depuis bientôt vingt minutes, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas de montre ?

Le sarcasme de ce type titillait en Yuuri une envie de méchanceté gratuite qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné. Mais heureusement pour la face du monde, il n'était pas un violent. D'ailleurs, il se calma rapidement, vite envahi d'un sentiment proche du désespoir et de la confusion.

\- Le prochain, alors ?

\- Dans trois heures, pour 4 500 roubles.

Yuuri fit un rapide calcul sur ses doigts. Ça ne lui laisserait plus qu'environ... 2 500 yens (ou une vingtaine d'euros) ? Si peu... ? Il blêmit, voire même certain de pouvoir sentir la sueur lui couler du front. Une fois là-bas, l'argent ne serait plus un problème, mais était-ce raisonnable ? _Au point où j'en suis... je prends le risque._

\- Entendu.

\- Soyez à l'heure...

 _Occupe-toi de tes oignons..._ pensa-t-il en échangeant des billets contre un autre.

Il avait tellement hâte d'être là-bas...

Épuisé par cette mésaventure, Yuuri alla s'asseoir sur un banc situé plus loin, avant de laisser son poids chavirer sur le côté. Comme un gros sac, il se laissa donc tombé sans avoir peur de se faire mal, les sacs sur son dos rendant la chute moins douloureuse qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Son porte-feuille était maintenant si léger qu'il le sentait au point de ne même pas se réjouir d'en avoir bientôt fini avec cette course. Pourtant, une fois à Saint-Pétersbourg, il pourra souffler, lâcher le plus gros soupir d'aise et de soulagement qu'il aura toujours retenu. C'était du moins l'idée qu'il se faisait. Arriver là-bas et vivre de manière plus simple. C'était ce qu'on en disait, après tout.

Trois heures... allait-il vraiment pouvoir patienter trois heures ? Jusqu'ici, il avait passé son temps à courir, alors prendre une si longue pause... Peut-être bien ce qu'il mérite après tout ces efforts ? Venir du Japon pour ensuite terminer à l'autre bout de l'Asie, en Russie, grâce à de l'argent gagné légalement mais pour un usage assez vilain ? Techniquement, ce n'était pas si vilain que ça, il y avait juste un peu de moral et de loi à ramasser à la petite cuillère derrière... Mais concrètement, ça n'apportait rien de grave.

Yuuri voulait vivre à sa manière. À 23 ans, il avait bien le droit, non ?

Dans cette position, sur le côté, il ne voyait plus grand-chose. Son bonnet collait ses cheveux au front, gênant les yeux avec leurs mèches noires. Et ces lunettes, qui se retrouvaient dans une position tordue à cause de la tête posée négligemment sur le banc. Trois heures à attendre que tout se finisse, au moins il y avait encore de la difficulté jusqu'au bout. Au moins, ce sera mérité. Et maintenant qu'il avait les nerfs reposés, là, sur ce banc, Yuuri réalisa qu'il pouvait doucement se détendre. Une fois dans le prochain train, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il lui suffira de marcher encore un peu, et même son restant de roubles pourrait servir à monter dans des bus.

Tout allait bien se passer. La preuve, il se sentait reposé. Alors qu'il était à moitié allongé sur un banc. Et que des gens pouvaient le voir ainsi, mais très franchement, il n'en avait que faire. Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer, et c'était un peu une façon de laisser les miasmes du passé derrière lui.

Tout était plus serein.

…

Des doigts frôlèrent sa tempe. Il sursauta.

\- _Vos lunettes étaient en train de tomber._

Mais Yuuri ne le comprit pas, n'ayant pas assimilé la langue russe. Le temps qu'il se redresse et ajuste les branches de ses lunettes – qui l'étaient, semble-t-il, déjà ? - plus personne ne lui faisait face. Il s'était endormi ? Cette fatigue accumulée à avoir autant joué à l'horloge avait finalement eu raison de lui. Et à en juger le nombre de personnes qui s'approchait de la bordure du quai, son corps ne s'était pas permit qu'une petite sieste de quinze minutes. Si cet homme – comme en jugeait la voix – ne lui avait pas réajusté sa monture, il ne se serait sans doute pas réveillé avant l'arrivée du train.

La foule qui semblait s'être accumulé depuis tout ce temps indiqua au nippon que le train allait bientôt arriver. Il se redressa, réajusta ses vêtements d'hiver, puis se massa la joue précédemment posée sur le bois dur et froid de l'assise. Entre les passagers mieux habillés, valises empilées derrière eux, ils avaient tous meilleures mine et figure que lui, le japonais perdu et voyageur de dernière minute. Comme si son bonnet possédait un pouvoir magique, il le tira un peu plus vers le front, honteux d'être l'intrus au milieu de ce petit monde.

Les contrôleurs accompagnèrent l'arrivée de la dizaine de wagons en soufflant dans leur sifflet, réunissant l'attention de tout les voyageurs. Ces derniers venaient s'agglutiner vers le bord du quai, faisant petit à petit reculer Yuuri; mal réveillé et qui n'osait pas doubler les plus chargés. La fumée de la locomotive s'échappa dans un bruit de pression qui rassura le jeune homme; que lui prenait comme un signal à la fin proche de son aventure. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, Yuuri mit un talon sur le marche-pied en regardant celui-ci s'y poser comme s'il entamait un chemin vers le Paradis.

Peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline, la joie ou l'excitation, mais il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de ce train était plus beau que les précédents. Même si le couloir était étroit, les compartiments était beaux comme neufs. Dans les compartiments, les banquettes faites de bois, de cuir et de tissus, semblaient même trop parfaites pour qu'un arriviste comme lui puisse s'y asseoir. Ce wagon le faisait rêver, et il fit même râler un passager russe bien en point à cause de son arrêt subit à s'extasier devant la décoration.

Pour ne pas gêner, il se décala presque face contre la fenêtre, libérant ainsi un petit passage permettant aux moins difficiles d'aller s'installer vers le fond. Avant même que tous n'aient pu trouver une place, le train annonça la suite de son trajet et siffla en libérant un jet de fumée qui fit s'éclairer le visage de Yuuri : enfin, il partait.

Le paysage de Moscou se défila sous ses yeux curieux, et bientôt, la nature enneigée la remplaça. Saint-Pétersbourg lui semblait déjà plus près.

####

À plusieurs kilomètres de la capitale, Yuuri sentit ses jambes trembler après avoir été sollicitées trop longtemps. Cessant avec un petit regret son observation rêveuse de l'extérieur (qu'il pourra reprendre une fois assis de toutes façons) il revint sur ses pas et chercha une place dans les compartiments.

Mal lui en prit, cette longue attente dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'existence lui avait ôté la possibilité de choisir dans lequel s'asseoir; tous étaient pleins. Un peu en panique, il jeta avec honte des dizaines de coup d'oeil vers tout les étrangers qui occupaient les places qu'il croisait en pressant le pas, chaque porte de compartiment fermée comme pour le rejeter d'avance de s'y inviter. _Je vais quand même pas passer quatre heures assis parterre..._ Au dernier moment, alors qu'il pensait devoir se servir d'un de ses sacs comme fauteuil, il repéra un compartiment visiblement vide. Pas très surprenant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un du dernier wagon, qu'il avait rejoint en pensant qu'il serait froid et sale – alors que tous étaient entretenus au même degrés... Un sourire un peu niais sur le visage et rassuré comme en voyant le bout du tunnel, Yuuri se précipita vers la porte vitrée...

Mais quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Marmonnant un juron, il hésita, puis se contenta de rester là en attendant que la personne ne le remarque. Cette personne, un homme, lui rendit son regard interloqué et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Soulagé, Yuuri hocha seulement la tête en guise de remerciement, puis entra.

\- _Oh._

Interloqué, il glissa le regard vers l'inconnu en posant ses sacs sur la banquette qui faisait face à ce dernier. L'homme, en dégageant légèrement sa vue d'un léger mouvement de tête à cause de ses cheveux, lui sourit et s'exclama d'une voix aussi douce que grave :

\- _Le sans-abris de tout à l'heure !_

Un silence s'en suivit, puis une gêne sans nom. Désolé, Yuuri pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, intrigué par les mots de la langue du pays qu'il ne comprenait évidemment pas. Il se racla la gorge, espérant se faire comprendre malgré son anglais saccadé par l'accent asiatique.

\- Pardon, mais je ne parle pas russe...

\- Ah, vous êtes un touriste, reprit-il en tranchant la même langue de son propre accent.

Une chance, il semblait être tombé sur un bilingue. Se faisant petit, Yuuri s'installa face à lui, à côté de ses sacs.

\- Si on veut...

\- Je me disais bien que c'était vous, mais après vous avoir vu sur ce banc, j'avais comme un doute.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- C'était de l'argent volé ? Pour votre billet...

Il mit un temps à assimiler où il voulait en venir, puis s'écria en secouant les mains.

\- Ah, non non !

\- Ou alors vous êtes monté sans avoir payé.

\- Mais non, je ne dors pas dans la rue ! Je suis juste...

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses. Votre veste, sans doute.

Avec ce sourire maladif, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air désolé. Il l'insultait avec tant d'innocence sur le visage ? Quelque part, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Yuuri, depuis sa maison, n'avait dormi nulle part ailleurs que dans des petits hôtels et mangé des petits repas à emporter. À son départ, il fallait déjà serrer la ceinture et surveiller son argent, alors en dépenser en échange de vêtements qui lui auraient donné un air plus digne était aussi impensable que dangereux. Rien qu'en y repensant, il se sentit honteux et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, soutien de ses poings fermés qui exprimaient son stress à ressembler autant à un clochard. Sa chance, au moins, c'était qu'il n'en était pas un. Avec un tel challenge, il s'y risquait, mais il avait réussi. Il était dans le dernier train de son parcours, et il parvenait même à parler avec un étranger du coin.

Comme celui-ci mit fin à l'échange en regardant par la fenêtre, Yuuri en profita pour l'observer.

Il devait être du même âge que lui, voire peut-être un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain dans cette position assise et jambes croisées, mais celles-ci semblaient assez longues, donc il devait le dépasser ? Discret, il leva doucement le regard afin de le détailler plus haut, remarquant sa position à la fois nonchalante et sérieuse. Si c'était lui qui se laissait tombé comme ça, bras croisés, on le comparerait encore à une loque. Contrairement à ses propres cheveux un peu sales, décoiffés par son bonnet – qui n'a pas bougé – et noirs, l'homme en face les avait clairs, un blond platine presque blanc – ou gris enneigé. Eux, au moins, ne faisaient pas peur à voir, même si son œil était caché derrière des mèches. Et ses yeux bleus... brillaient grâce à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait de temps en temps à travers la vitre.

À être assis en face d'un si bel homme, Yuuri se sentait encore plus honteux. Davantage lorsque, à cause de son trop lourd regard, l'objet de ses intérêts tourna les yeux vers lui. Une exclamation surprise, un petit mot d'excuse murmuré, et ça y'est, Yuuri se sentait stupide. Mais chez le slave, ça ne provoquait qu'un sourire amusé.

\- Alors ? Que nous vaut votre visite à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Globe-trotter ?

\- Y vivre, avoua-t-il un peu trop vite.

\- Y vivre ! ria le russe. Avec deux sacs et un bonnet ? ... Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, je plaisantais. Vous déménagez chez de la famille ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment...

\- Indiscret, oui. Je suis très curieux, excusez-moi.

Il souriait toujours, mais au moins, il avait l'air sincère.

\- Détendez-vous, d'accord ? Nous allons passer quatre heures ensemble dans le même compartiment, ce serait dommage de nous disputer ou d'être aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Hmm...

\- ... Bien...

Presque une heure passa, et au final, il y avait bien lourde ambiance. C'était aussi de sa faute, Yuuri avait un peu perdu l'habitude à parler à autrui. Et ce type n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, il regretterait sûrement de ne pas répondre à ses efforts. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir l'expression embarrassée de son interlocuteur, voire même un peu coupable.

\- Je vais dans un foyer.

Pour simple réaction, il le regarda, tandis que les yeux de Yuuri fixaient ses mains liées.

\- À Saint-Pétersbourg, il y a un foyer pour adolescents et jeunes adultes en difficulté. C'est là que je vais.

Un silence, puis le russe demanda sans scrupules :

\- Décision de la famille ?

\- Fugue.

Ensuite, il se promit de ne plus être aussi direct. Il pensait être jugé, vu de travers, ou juste recevoir des conseils pour éventuellement faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il souriait poliment, tranquille là où un autre qui aurait apprit qu'il parlait à un fugueur ne le serait pas..

\- Vous êtes bien courageux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais : vous semblez venir de loin, avec pas grand-chose. Mais vous êtes là, et bientôt à destination. Je suis plutôt impressionné.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, encore moins à le voir l'applaudir doucement et avec fierté – et non moquerie ! Gêné, il se massa la nuque.

\- Ça s'est joué à peu de choses...

\- Pas facile, je suppose.

\- Non... Je suis même fauché.

Il voyait bien qu'à l'expression de son compagnon de voyage qui haussait un sourcil, il en avait à la fois trop dit et pas assez. Mais quand bien même il disait être curieux, il sembla ne pas en demander davantage. Peut-être pas souvent gêné, mais au moins, ce type avait le mérite de connaître le respect. Un ange passa, soulignant l'arrêt de la discussion. Yuuri se sentit un peu plus détendu, malgré son manque d'assurance à bien vouloir parler de son aventure. Peut-être craignait-il au fond de se faire traîné de force jusqu'au Japon, même si au fond, personne hormis lui n'en avait le droit. Même s'il vivait officiellement à la même adresse que ses parents, Yuuri était majeur et en droit total de sa liberté. S'il voulait partir, il le pouvait. Ne restait sur son dos que le stress d'être recherché et retrouvé. Mais jusqu'en Russie, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Surtout qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit de l'Europe.

Un quart du voyage était fait, et Yuuri se sentait encore trop impatient. À l'évidence, cette attente qui lui paraissait interminable se lisait comme la couverture d'un livre sur son visage, puisque le russe riait silencieusement en l'observant de temps à autre. Malgré le silence, le malaise avait disparu. S'étant fait à l'idée de leur présence, ils se déplaçaient dans le compartiment comme dans leur chambre. La pensée de se croiser seulement avant d'échanger un aveu définitif devait les aider à « se foutre royalement de ce que l'un pouvait juger sur l'autre ».

\- Ah, les contrôleurs.

À ces mots, le slave fouilla ses poches afin d'en extirper son passeport. Ne sentant plus pour la première fois la pression, le stress ou quelconque danger pouvant lui barrer la route, le nippon fit de même en regardant dans son sac, et avec un petit sourire enfin plein d'assurance, il l'attrapa. De l'autre côté de la porte vitrée, les contrôleurs passaient tranquillement dans le couloir, vérifiant le compartiment d'à côté.

\- Oh, je suis horrible sur cette photo...

Yuuri ria en entendant l'auto-dérision de son camarade de voyage.

\- Elle est si vieille que ça ?

\- Je venais de commencer mes études, j'avais les cheveux longs... Regardez !

Pas pudique pour un sou, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent tendit le bras pour lui mettre son passeport sous le nez. Yuuri fut surpris par la chevelure en effet longue et lisse que cet homme portait à l'époque autour de ses 20 ans, et son visage était déjà allongé, mais plus petit. Il semblerait qu'il avait... des petits traits féminins tout juste visibles.

Il allait dériver le regard vers son nom par simple curiosité, mais autre chose l'attira... le faisant blêmir.

Un tampon à l'encre marquait la page du passeport. Tampon qu'il n'avait pas sur le sien. Les yeux gros comme s'ils pouvaient zoomer, la panique revint soudainement à la charge au milieu de ses émotions de soulagement; soudainement toutes écrasées par la stupide réalité.

C'était encore le passeport, le soucis.

S'il n'était pas en règles, il suffisait de payer l'amende et de demander de quoi tout résoudre ensuite. Le problème est qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Avec si peu de roubles, c'était impossible. Et comment allaient réagir les contrôleurs en le découvrant ? Ils allaient l'obliger à descendre du train au prochain arrêt, au milieu d'une ville qu'il ne connaîtrait pas, et dans laquelle il ne pourrait pas payer un nouveau billet. C'était foutu. Foutu en l'air à cause d'un fichu tampon ! Yuuri se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter l'autre en face qui ramena son passeport.

\- Il... Il faut que je m'en aille...

\- Hein ? Où ?

Sans répondre, le japonais attrapa ses sacs en guettant, pressé par la panique, l'arrivée des contrôleurs qui entamait la fin de leurs mesures chez le compartiment voisin. Comme un voleur, il ferma d'abord la porte vitrée derrière lui sans paraître trop suspect – laissant un russe intrigué et confus derrière lui – puis entama une marche assez rapide vers le fond du couloir. Il devait prendre la fuite, ou se faire prendre tout court. C'était prendre un nouveau risque, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Et même s'il se faisait prendre pour ensuite être jeté dehors, il devra payer une amende quand même ! Avec quel argent, dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas le sien ? Celui de ses parents au Japon ?

Hors de question d'y remettre les pieds.

La seule issue qui se présentait à Yuuri, c'était cette porte décorée d'un simple « Interdit d'accès » en russe. Mais même s'il pouvait le lire, il l'ignorerait et braverait cet interdit quand même. Fort heureusement, il était au dernier wagon et pouvait se cacher là où tout passager clandestin – alors qu'il avait payé sa place ! – se faufilerait.

Adieu la belle décoration et le chauffage, Yuuri s'était finalement résout à terminer son voyage ici, sans fenêtres, sur un plancher de bois dur et au milieu des bagages de chaque voyageur, empilés comme une partie de Tetris – et c'est là la blague. Le souffle court alors qu'il n'avait pas couru, Yuuri paniquait, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si ça se trouve, ils l'avaient vu ? Ou on allait le dénoncer ? Ce type qui était avec lui, il allait tout leur dire – alors qu'il ne savait pas - ? Comme si un des contrôleurs était derrière la porte, il s'en décolla d'un pas pressé et alla s'asseoir derrière une pile de grosses valises, sentant une oppression lui prendre la gorge. La tête piégée entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux, il ne s'entendait plus que jurer dans sa langue natale.

\- _Merde, merde, merde..._

Sa respiration s'accéléra. On allait le trouver, le jeter ? Que pourrait-il faire, en fugue, sans adresse, loin de son pays et sans argent si on le découvrait dans sa position ?

Il attendit ainsi, apeuré, recroquevillé comme un petit garçon qui priait le départ d'un monstre qui rôdait aux alentours. Il allait passer environ trois heures comme ça ? Avec cette envie subite de trouver de l'air ? Sa gorge le serrait comme après une course dans le froid hivernal, et penser que le bruit qu'il faisait pouvait attirer quelqu'un répétait ce malheureux réflexe du corps.

Il semblait parti pour attendre, puisqu'il ne bougea pas durant les dix premières minutes.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, avant de se refermer.

Quelle était cette précipitation ? On essayait de l'attraper comme un policier poursuivait un voleur ? Il voulait seulement aller à Saint-Pétersbourg, quel mal avait-il commit hormis celui de ne pas avoir payé un dernier foutu tampon ? S'il l'avait fait, en plus, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu payer son billet. Ou peut-être que ça aurait été un jour où il aurait pu prendre son premier train ? _Putaiiin, s'il y avait un taxi libre ce matin, j'en serais pas là !_ Les pas se rapprochèrent, et poussé par l'instinct à se défendre, Yuuri se leva subitement en inspirant, crachant des mots de protestation au contrôleur qui arrivait. Mais les dits mots ne vinrent jamais, puisqu'une main gantée vint couvrir sa bouche tandis qu'une autre lui attrapa l'épaule, afin de lui éviter de lui bondir dessus.

\- Nom de Dieu, vous êtes drôlement réactif...

Chuchotait, face à lui, l'homme du compartiment. L'air grave mais calme, il guettait la porte qu'il avait passé à la va-vite, sachant que lui aussi n'avait pas le droit d'être là. La bouche entrouverte contre sa paume, Yuuri le regardait en clignant des yeux, trop surpris encore pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de danger. Son souffle, toujours saccadé, ne s'emballa pas davantage, mais il n'en régulait toujours pas le contrôle. Croyant d'abord à l'émotion, le slave garda sa main ainsi afin de ne pas se faire repérer – sait-on jamais si ça pouvait attirer quiconque.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur aussi, j'ai cru que vous alliez m'attaquer... Eh, vous allez bien ?

Bien que relativement calmé, Yuuri respirait toujours aussi fort. La peur, la pression, la panique, tout ça était plus ou moins dangereux pour lui. Et dire qu'il pensait se faire attrapé avec force et brutalité par deux gorilles qui allaient le balancer dans la neige ! Parfois, son imagination lui faussait trop les idées... On ne l'aurait pas jeté, bon sang.

Mais blague à part, Yuuri ne parvenait pas à respirer convenablement. Au contraire, son souffle irrégulier s'aggrava même en imaginant de nouvelles choses : qu'allait faire cet homme, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Il pouvait encore le balancer aux autorités, il était si vulnérable, là, bâillonné par sa main ! C'était fichu, rien à faire... ! _J'arrive plus... à respirer..._ Une douleur grimpa dans sa cage thoracique et il s'agrippa à la veste de son interlocuteur. Muet, mais le souffle toujours court, il appela à l'aide et cherchait à fuir en même temps. Qui aller voir ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir et ne voulait pas se laisser aux « bons soins » de ce type qu'il ne connaissait de nulle part.

Ce dernier essaya de le maintenir droit, à la recherche d'un moyen de le détendre et s'intriguant de son état, mais Yuuri ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Tiraillé par sa détresse et sa méfiance, il poussait l'homme comme il y restait agrippé. Si seulement cette merde pouvait ne pas durer aussi longtemps, surtout dans un moment pareil ! Yuuri se débattait sans pouvoir faire trop d'efforts, sa respiration le fatiguait. Et le russe marmonnait des jurons dans sa langue entre deux tentatives pour le rassurer.

\- Regardez-moi... Regardez-moi, je vous dis, ou ça va empirer !

Le ton qu'il prenait ne manqua pas de l'effrayer un peu plus, et Yuuri toussa de manière inquiétante; usant davantage ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux, ces derniers embués de larmes provoquées par la douleur qui lui brûlait les poumons. Dans un espoir vain, il tenta de lui tapoter le dos, mais ne calma en rien la perte de souffle importante du japonais. Celui-ci avait les jambes tremblotantes, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut l'idée de l'allonger. Heureusement que les contrôleurs étaient repartis à l'autre bout du train, sinon il y a longtemps qu'ils l'auraient remarqué !

\- Respirez... Respirez calmement... Ça va aller, ça va aller... Non, n'essayez pas de parler. Contentez-vous de respirer calmement. On ne se précipite pas...

Yuuri voulait à la fois protester et fuir, deux choses dont il était incapable sur le moment. Impuissant, le russe ne voyait pas quoi faire, hormis essayer de le calmer, mais apparemment ce n'était pas juste à cause de l'émotion qu'il lui était impossible de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Que devait-il faire ?

Quand bien même il voulait éviter cela, il n'eut pas d'autre solution que de se lever, l'abandonnant en s'écriant d'un « Je reviens, tenez bon ! », puis sortit en trombe pour chercher les contrôleurs. Après une course qui leur fit courir à tout les trois la longueur complète du train, les contrôleurs trouvèrent finalement Yuuri et le déplacèrent dans le compartiment où celui-ci était installé. L'agitation gagna doucement le wagon que Yuuri, porté, traversait sans bien le voir. Les langues étrangères qu'il ne comprenait pas, les voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, toutes ces petites choses hélas le faisaient un peu plus paniquer qu'autre chose. Et il ne put même pas comprendre son camarade de voyage demander à l'assistance de s'écarter afin de ne pas trop lui en rajouter.

Embrouillé par son état, Yuuri ne comprit pas trop ensuite ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais lorsque le train atteignit sa prochaine gare, on évacua immédiatement le japonais qui se remettait doucement de sa crise. Celui-ci n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, et sentit juste cette larme douloureuse rouler jusqu'à sa tempe.

####

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi.

Toujours allongé, il hésita à se redresser, plus très certain de toujours ressentir cette écrasante douleur à la poitrine. Mais s'il se demandait où elle était passée, c'était qu'elle avait enfin disparu. Peu à peu, le brouhaha lointain d'une gare atteignit ses oreilles, et Yuuri ne s'en rendit compte qu'avec un temps de retard, se croyant encore dans le train. Il pensait le plafond de celle de Saint-Pétersbourg beaucoup plus joli à regarder. Et beaucoup plus de monde aussi. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était dans un couloir sans presque personne de ce côté ?

En vérité, il n'était pas seul. L'homme du train, assis sur une chaise que les jambes du nippon n'occupaient pas, le surveillait en feuilletant un livre. Mais quelque chose avait changé, non... ? Oh, maintenant qu'il bougeait les muscles pour émerger, il découvrit que c'était sa veste, qu'il avait visiblement ôté pour la prêter à Yuuri en guise de couverture. Le slave referma son bouquin, lui offrant un sourire aussi bien rassuré que désolé.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Je crois... Où est-ce qu'on est ? On est arrivés ?

\- On a le temps, pour ça, jugea-t-il en s'approchant pour observer son visage. Vous avez triste mine. Vous devriez dormir encore un peu.

\- Non, non, j'ai dormi assez...

Yuuri chercha une position confortable sur les chaises, une fois redressé sur les coudes.

\- On est à Saint-Pétersbourg, alors ?

\- Non, à Tver. Il y a encore beaucoup de chemin.

Tver... ? Il déglutit. Pourquoi n'était-il plus dans le train s'il était encore si loin ? Il allait encore devoir payer ?

\- Au fait...

L'expression de l'homme changea en une petite moue inquiète.

\- Je crois qu'un des contrôleur veut vous parler...

 _Merde, non._ Son aventure semblait s'arrêter ici. Les yeux grands, Yuuri comprit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il était visiblement démasqué. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se sentit de se mettre sur ses deux jambes, il rencontra cet homme un peu sévère dans le bureau de l'accueil, qui usa de son anglais haché par l'accent russe pour lui demander de quoi payer l'amende de sa faute : celle d'avoir voyagé avec un passeport illégal. « Illégal », un mot violent pour une simple broutille qu'était un tampon manquant. Mais au moins, Yuuri avait comprit : il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendre à Saint-Pétersbourg, et allait même sans doute retourner dans son pays.

Au final, il avait échoué.

Et lorsqu'il retourna dans le couloir, où l'attendait son camarade de voyage, ce dernier fut surpris de la triste mine qu'il affichait. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait pleurer.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, on dirait...

\- Pas trop, non.

Yuuri baissa les yeux, et un sourire petit et nerveux tordit ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'amende. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, et... voilà. J'abandonne.

Ce mot, dur et lourd de sens, sembla secouer le russe qui le regardait d'un œil mystérieusement surpris. Silencieux, il semblait... en colère ? Ou juste rendu de mauvaise humeur alors que toute cette histoire ne le regardait pas ? En même temps, il y avait peut-être de quoi se sentir agacé : ce type disait avec fierté que l'acte courageux de Yuuri à braver la morale tout en frôlant l'illégalité l'impressionnait. Ça devait donner un piètre sentiment de savoir que le « héros d'une histoire qu'on lisait » finissait comme ça. Si encore c'était un peu de la faute de Yuuri, on pourrait y réfléchir. Mais là, c'était juste la faute à « pas de chance ».

Le japonais lâcha un soupir, n'osant être celui qui dit « au revoir ». L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger non plus, mais avait plutôt l'air de juger gravement ce que ce misérable nippon était maintenant. Désemparé et déprimé, Yuuri n'osait pas faire la moindre remarqué, trop abattu par ce qu'il redoutait tant : rebrousser chemin. Si près du but... Mais non, il allait retrouver ses parents, entendre leur avis sur la situation, et qu'est ce qu'il allait prendre, il n'osait pas l'imaginer ou même s'y préparer.

\- Merci pour la veste, et pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train... Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre.

\- À vrai dire...

Yuuri releva les yeux.

\- Je comptais venir avec vous.

Il y eut un blanc, et le japonais cligna des yeux. Par réflexe, un « eh ? » lui échappa des lèvres. Là, le slave sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai réfléchi. Moi, je n'allais pas à Saint-Pétersbourg, à la base.

L'espoir revenait peu à peu en Yuuri en même temps qu'il lui expliqua :

\- Vous voyez, je cherche quelqu'un depuis quelques temps... Et... eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être. Puis, quand vous m'avez parlé de ce foyer à Saint-Pétersbourg, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être un lieu plausible. Et comme vous me faites de la peine, avec votre air de chien battu...

Il était en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre d'ange descendrait sur Terre pour prendre l'apparence d'un tel samaritain sur son trajet ? Alors qu'il était misérable et qu'il faisait peur comme un sans-abris sans expérience, un inconnu sortait de nulle part et lui tendait une main inespérée ? À voir l'expression de Yuuri – yeux et bouche grand ouverts - il s'agissait là de la chance de sa vie, d'une occasion injustement donnée au plus malchanceux. On aurait pu donner cette veine à quelqu'un de plus digne, qui ne faisait pas honte à quiconque l'accompagnait... ! Mais non, il y avait ce type, altruiste et honnête, qui lui faisait un cadeau qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Perdu, surpris, agréablement surpris même, presque rassuré mais impatient d'avoir confirmation, Yuuri reprit un ton un peu plus aigu, poussé par le courage qui lui gonflait les narines de détermination.

\- V-Vous êtes sérieux... ? Mais on se connaît à peine ! Et je... Vous risquez de faire tout ça pour rien...

\- J'ai déjà fais beaucoup de choses « pour rien », même si ça m'aide quand même à me faire une idée d'où je devrais aller. Et le foyer, c'est très possible. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi dans votre voyage...

\- Ah, non non, je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais... je manque de moyens...

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Si j'attendais de vous une compensation, je ne vous aurais rien dis.

Une bonne étoile.

Il était tombé sur un _putain_ de Dieu qui avait la belle vie, et qui voulait bien en partager ses effets avec un idiot comme lui. Lorsqu'il renifla, le russe se mit à rire.

\- Je vous fais pleurer ?

\- N-Non ! Je suis juste... Merci... Non, en fait, je ne sais absolument pas comment...

\- Vous me direz ça sur la route. Du coup, je peux connaître votre nom ?

\- Oui, oui... Yuuri Katsuki.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Yuri ?

\- Yu **u** ri. C'est très léger, mais c'est plus...

\- Oh, le coupa-t-il. Ah.

Il éclata d'un rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?!

\- Non, rien... Je suis Viktor Nikiforov. Ravi de te rencontrer... Yuuri.

« Yuurrri. »

Son accent russe faisait un rendu sonore de son nom assez étrange. Particulier. Bon, en même temps, il pouvait bien aller se faire voir, avec son « Vikutoru » répété par réflexe dans son esprit.

Le nippon allait s'en souvenir pendant longtemps.

* * *

 **(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Boum !**

J'aurais essayé. J'espère que cette mise en bouche (poing dans la gueule) vous aura donné envie d'en savoir plus (sinon beeen j'vais m'faire voir) et que voilà. Oui, j'ai rendu Yuuri asthmatique, et oui, je trouve que ça lui va bien. C'est un peu le passe-partout de l'handicap dans le manga, et à placer en fic, c'est rigolo. Allez, tchuss les tout beaux. Je vais tâcher de pas prendre trop de retard !


	2. Trajet à rallonge

**(ノ*゜▽゜*) Suuup' !**

Je suis vachement plus en avance que je ne le serais d'habitude, mais c'est pas grave, je suis hyper inspirée en ce moment, alors tant mieux. Bon alors déjà, merci pour cet accueil ! Je m'attendais à pire, mais je regarde mes stats et, iih, je suis contente ! Alors voilà, je me suis un peu hâté sur le chapitre suivant, et je commencerai sous peu le prochain, c'est comme ça c'est la fièvre. La folie d'amour et la bestialité du fandom - hm, je m'égare. Pour commencer, une petite réponse à tout ceux qui ont eu - l'obligation - la gentillesse de poster une review ~ Ca maintient en vie l'auteur comme un bouton nourrit un Tamagotchi et ça le rend heureux.

Bey0nd : Je te l'ai déjà dis par MP, mais j'insiste, je n'ai absolument rien contre les asthmatiques ;v; Comme je t'ai dis d'ailleurs, tes petits conseils sur l'asthme vont me servir pour l'histoire, 'manquerait plus que ça manque de réalisme (pour une fic qui se déroule en 1927, ce serait encore moins crédible) Mais je muah tout plein ta petite (ou grande chépa) personne d'être passée, ça m'a fait drôle de te voir de ce côté de FF là ovob

Black-cherry8 : Toi tu le sais, ce chapitre est un peu pour toi (rip ton code) Sinon je n'aurais pas posté aujourd'hui, ou peut-être que si, jsp, j'avais hâte )o) Toi aussi tu veux savoir pourquoi Yuuri a fugué ? HA HA, mais j'ai tellement hâte de l'apprendre ! (sans déconner je cherche mais comme j'ai le temps je cherche pas beaucoup non plus. Oui oui ma précaution des plans, je l'ai perdu sur la route) Même Yurio il a plus de background déjà alors bon (oui bah c'est pas un spoil de dire qu'il sera là, tout le monde l'a déjà deviné et en plus c'est marqué dans les filtres) (je parle trop entre parenthèses). Je te salue pas, hein, on s'Skype.

Lea Baskerville : Grammar nazi ! A pendre ! Au bûcher ! (oui mdr) Argh. Mais arrêtez avec les parents de Yuuri. Ouais, ce sont des tendres, du coup moi j'suis un peu dans la merde pour trouver une raison valable T_T Mais je vous pondrai un truc logique et pas trop tiré par les cheveux, tkt. ... MOUARF, moi, un truc sobre, non mais t'as craqué ou quoi (moi oui en tout cas) Battons-nous ensemble pour la cause du Viktor avec un K, et non avec un C. Il est russe ou albinos-français le connard, merde.

Nugget : Tout les jours ? Ma ma mia, eh ben, au bout du quatrième tu n'auras pas eu besoin d'être trop patiente /pan/ Mais merci beaucoup ;w; A force d'entendre que je fais des bonnes tournures, je vais finir par y croire ahem- Et la suite ne devrait toujours pas tarder, étant donné mon investissement dans YOI en ce moment 8D

Viktuuriii : Aw aw, c'est trop gentil ;v; (oui, pour chacun, je vais pleurer, et rouler) Mais tu m'adores moi, ou la fic ? Non parce que y'a une nuance trololol. Moi tu vois, je suis fière de quelques-uns de mes écrits, mais moi si je parle de ma personne je dirais tout de suite que je suis une tanche 8D Merci de ton passage, j'espère retrouver ton avis au tournant !

Ce chapitre contient des trucs longs et chiants +_+ Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

 **~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

* * *

Yuuri respirait de manière lente, voire presque douce, sur un rythme soutenu auquel il faisait confiance. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point respirer normalement, mais surtout en s'en rendant compte, faisait du bien. Alors qu'il n'était même pas à l'extérieur pour prendre un bol d'air frais, il avait l'impression d'en caresser sa gorge, comme sa cage thoracique et ses poumons. Et après que ces trois-là aient souffert, Dieu sait à quel point ça lui faisait du bien. Assis, le dos bien droit, il continuait d'inspirer, d'expirer, yeux clos en signe de calme olympien. Il se sentait vivant malgré les péripéties. Malgré ce défi qu'il s'acharnait à gagner. Et dire qu'au dernier moment, celui de l'échéance qu'il croyait certain, il avait retrouvé l'espoir. Mais qu'il était stupide, lui... Qu'il était nul ! Au final, ce n'était pas lui qui avait su relancé l'aventure.

Lui qui s'était efforcé d'être seul pour minimiser les problèmes, c'était finalement la compagnie d'un type rencontré dans le train qui allait le sauver. On pouvait dire qu'il avait une sacrée chance de cocu, quoique le russe qui ne savait rien de lui et inversement semblait avoir le penchant de se mêler d'un peu tout ce qui ne le regardait pas. Par exemple, il pouvait fixer quelque chose avec un grand intérêt embarrassant pour n'importe qui, sauf pour lui.

Yuuri souffla à nouveau, sentant ce regard bleu le déshabiller. Même s'il ne voyait rien hormis du noir, il la sentait, là. Cette insistance qui était un peu la marque de fabrique du slave. Il fronça légèrement un sourcil, soulevant une paupière pour observer... l'observateur.

\- Viktor, tu peux arrêter ?

Le dénommé Viktor, adossé au mur en face, lui répondit avec un signe de main comme pour dire bonjour; un sourire éternel lui dévorant le visage. Si à l'évidence Viktor était d'humeur à être content, là, en l'occurrence, il était _plutôt_ content.

Et il avait de quoi – dans ce cas il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux. Avant de reprendre la route pour Saint-Pétersbourg, Viktor avait insisté pour que Yuuri voit un médecin. À l'évidence, tout les deux ignoraient ce qui s'était passé dans le train, et l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Le médecin qui auscultait Yuuri, un autre russe dont il ne comprenait pas les « hmm » et « eh ben » évocateurs, lui demanda de régulier sa respiration sous diverses formes, et Viktor traduisait.

Le diagnostic établit, l'homme parla au japonais en omettant que ce dernier ne comprenait pas un traître mot de son charabia. Face à la confusion totale plus que lisible dans les yeux clignotant de son patient, il soupira et répéta dans un anglais plus haché par l'accent que ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusque-là :

\- Pas de quoi paniquer, c'est le stress qui vous a mit dans cet état, jeune homme. Vous devriez mieux prendre soin de vous, un corps gringalet comme celui-là s'effondrerait facilement lors d'une crise.

\- Euh, pardon, une crise de quoi ?

\- D'asthme, vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous n'avez pas de traitement ?

Il jeta un regard aux deux incrédules, puis soupira.

\- En 23 ans, vous ne l'avez jamais su ? Mettez-vous un peu à la page de votre santé, bon Dieu...

\- Je... J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre... C'est grave ?

\- Ça ne le sera que si vous ne prévenez pas vos crises et que vous n'avez pas de quoi les soulager. Je vais vous prescrire quelque chose...

\- N-Non, pas la peine... fit-il en se levant. On y va...

\- Mais si, mais si ! enchaîna Viktor en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le rasseoir. Laisse-donc faire le professionnel, c'est pour ton bien, Yuuri !

\- Tu pourrais le dire avec un peu plus de conviction, alors...

Le médecin griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille qu'il plia en quatre, puis la tendit au nippon, qui grimaça en remarquant qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le mettre en anglais. En même temps, à donner aux pharmaciens du coin, ce sera plus pratique. Déjà que les ordonnances lui faisaient un peu peur, Yuuri se sentit encore moins rassuré en lisant un nom de médicament avec les lettres russes. Viktor lut par-dessus son épaule, puis remercia le docteur d'une poignée de main, que Yuuri, par habitude, remplaça par un salut à la japonaise – rendant confus les deux hommes, et le faisant rougir ensuite.

Sortis du cabinet, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans les rues de Tver, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la gare, que le nippon pouvait encore apercevoir de là. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire une halte dans une ville aussi verte. Les arbres et autres bouts de verdure ne manquaient pas. Les rues étaient d'ailleurs vastes, et les bâtisses se mêlaient aux grands espaces verts. Depuis son départ, Yuuri n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux paysages qu'il traversait – sauf celui dont le voyage aurait enfin dû l'amener à Saint-Pétersbourg... La Russie était tout de même un beau pays, très différent du sien. Ce qui l'amenait aussi à arriver à destination aussi vite, c'était de ne pas connaître le fonctionnement de la Mère patrie.

Politique, loi, police, tout le toutim... Se faire attrapé par des flics slaves le faisaient claquer des dents.

Une fois au foyer, il était certain de se mettre à étudier ces choses-là. Pour lui, après tout, c'était couru d'avance : il allait devenir un « russe habitant » du coin, s'il en avait la possibilité. Pour ne plus être un simple réfugié en difficulté. Ça, c'était des perspectives d'avenir rêveuses qu'il s'imaginait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pour but que de rejoindre la ville.

Lorsqu'il fit donc demi-tour pour retourner à la gare, il fut subitement tiré en arrière – et presque étranglé – lorsque Viktor tira sur son col d'un doigt. Yuuri lâcha un petit « argh ! » surprit, collant ses pieds au trottoir à moitié enneigé.

\- J'ai comme une petite faim, pas toi ?

\- Oui, un peu, mais bon, on verra dans le tr-

\- Les cafés sont au centre-ville, allons y faire un tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Mais... Viktor...

Ignorant sa tentative de persuasion – d'avance vouée à l'échec – le slave entraîna son « touriste » vers les centres commerciaux de Tver, là où au milieu les attendait un café avec terrasse, dont deux chaises en osiers libres semblaient idéales. Yuuri essaya tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre dans ses décisions, mais Viktor joua la sourde oreille avec cet exaspérant sourire collé au visage. Installés, l'un était étonnement plus à l'aise que l'autre. Pas très difficile de savoir lequel était lequel.

Le russe lui intima de choisir, que c'était lui qui payait. Et avec ses 1 200 roubles, autant accepter silencieusement sans broncher. Pourtant, c'était avec honte qu'il regardait ses genoux, face à son sauveur qui croisait les jambes et regardait sa main gantée, protégée du froid.

\- Respire ! Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, maintenant que je suis là !

\- On est censés aller à Saint-Pétersbourg...

\- Décoince-toi un peu. C'est le manque de temps et d'argent qui te stressait comme ça. Maintenant que tu ne l'as plus, tu peux prendre ceux-ci pour souffler un peu.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il avait même absolument raison. Depuis le départ de la maison, Yuuri ne s'était nourri que de la crainte de manquer de quelque chose – qui, peu après, lui aurait fait rencontré des obstacles comme les autorités. Plusieurs jours qu'il se voyait comme une sorte de fugitif clandestin – ce qu'il était en plusieurs points... - et qu'il ramait entre les formalités et autres papiers à régler avec la plus grande des inquiétudes. Yuuri se sentirait beaucoup mieux s'il vivait avec légalité et dans une situation stable qui ne lui demanderait pas des comptes auxquels il ne s'attendrait pas. Là, à cet instant, il avait bien l'air d'être en tout point le total opposé de Viktor. Viktor qui était particulièrement à l'aise alors que le voyage avait été interrompu inopinément, et de manière assez inédite. Comment faisait-il pour garder un tel calme en toutes circonstances ? _Bon, il n'avait pas l'air si posé lorsque j'ai fais ma... crise, mais bon..._ Il semblait doté d'une capacité d'adaptation plutôt avantageuse. Pas comme le pauvre nippon perdu chez les slaves.

Le temps qu'une serveuse leur apporte des boissons chaudes commandées par le russe, la tension était doucement retombée, et Yuuri se sentait plus apte à attendre – non sans une arrière-pensée qui le rendait quelque peu impatient. Celui-ci cala sa tasse entre les mains afin de réchauffer ces dernières.

\- Et donc... poursuivit Viktor. Qu'est ce qui t'amène exactement à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Des foyers, il doit y en avoir des plus proches de chez toi, non ?

L'asiatique souffla, un peu désemparé.

\- Dit... Tu sais déjà ce que je veux faire et où je vais, je trouve ça assez injuste...

\- C'est vrai, rit-il. Les japonais sont très carrés sur la vie privée d'autrui, paraît-il.

C'était plutôt vexant; lui crier « décoince-toi le cul » aurait eu le même effet.

\- Allons bon, ne fait pas cette tête, ajouta Viktor avant de soupirer. J'ai 27 ans, et je travaille actuellement en tant que réceptionniste.

\- « Actuellement » ?

\- Je bosse dans le même hôtel depuis bientôt six ans, et j'y ai un peu tout fait... Service de chambre, bagagiste, barman, j'ai même placé des couples riches à leur table de restaurant... Aucun de ces petits postes ne me plaisait plus qu'un autre, mais j'aime bien l'hôtel, je m'y suis fait des amis.

 _Vraiment imprévisible._ Il ne voyait vraiment pas Viktor être le type d'homme à porter un costume pour la qualité de tels services ? Sa veste grise et large trompait cette image, et il aurait plutôt parié sur un travail banal et morose dans un bureau, devant un ordinateur ou au téléphone. _Mais d'un peu plus près, ça ne lui correspond pas_. Ce type ne pouvait pas rester coincé entre quatre murs. L'imaginer vagabonder dans un chic hôtel qui sentait bon le parfum de rose et l'argent incrusté dans les pontons de soutien était plus facile.

\- L'hôtel est à l'entrée de Moscou. J'ai toujours vécu là-bas, mais j'ai souvent déménagé d'un bout à l'autre avec mes parents. Un peu moins quand j'avais fini mes études, par contre...

\- Euh...

\- J'ai un chien, d'ailleurs, mais il est chez eux ce moment. J'ai bien de la place dans ma maison, mais je crois qu'il aurait eu de la peine, si un membre de la famille ne restait pas avec lui...

Yuuri secoua les mains, gêné.

\- On est peut-être pas obligés de tout se dire, non plus... ? Ça m'embarrasse un peu...

\- Oh, d'accord, sourit-il. Il y a peut-être une chose que tu veux savoir ? Demande-le moi, et je n'en dirai pas plus.

Le japonais s'accorda un temps de réflexion, alors que l'idée d'en apprendre plus que nécessaire sur son guide ne l'importait pas plus que cela. Mais au vue des circonstances, il y avait bien une question évidente qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qui est cette personne que tu cherches ?

Comme attendu de la part du japonais, Viktor ne sembla pas trop surpris. Lui aussi devait se douter qu'à un moment ou un autre, la question arriverait. Plus par curiosité que nécessité, mais en même temps, tout les deux partageaient la même destination, et il était bon de savoir ce que le voyage impliquerait. Le russe prit un temps de réflexion en buvant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais Yuuri attendit patiemment la réponse sans le quitter des yeux. Il prit cependant si bien son temps que le japonais eut le sien de remonter ses lunettes. Si ça se trouve... ça le gênait trop ? Et il cherchait une échappatoire en contournant la question ? Yuuri s'apprêta à lui dire de laisser tomber, qu'il pouvait oublier, mais l'ainé dit enfin :

\- Quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je cherche depuis bientôt trois mois, et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Une personne chère ? Une femme ? Sa petite-amie peut-être ? Il avait largement l'âge d'être en couple, et beau comme il était, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Contrairement à lui. Yuuri, en plus d'être assez inexpérimenté dans le domaine amoureux, n'était pas spécialement beau ou même laid. Il était on ne peut plus ordinaire, et il ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort pour s'en démarquer. Le genre à bien se fondre dans la masse. À passer inaperçu. Bref, banal, et sans grande popularité. Qu'avait-il, au Japon ? Des amis de la fac avec lesquels il a petit à petit coupé les ponts, faute de motivation ou tout simplement de bonne entente. Certains parvenaient à entretenir encore ces liens, d'autres disparaissaient du jour au lendemain après obtention du diplôme. Yuuri faisait parti de ces gens-là.

Mais Viktor s'inquiétait ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air trop stressé à l'idée que quelqu'un de « cher » lui soit absent. D'une part, c'est tout à fait normal, mais d'une autre... il jouait très bien la comédie. Jusqu'à cet aveu, Yuuri n'aurait jamais cru qu'il porte sur ses épaules un poids quotidien, peut-être plus lourd à porter qu'il ne le pensait.

... Et lui, alors ?

Est ce que ses parents le cherchaient comme Viktor ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si sa soudaine disparition causait du remue-ménage. Pas depuis où il était, en tout cas. Si ça se trouve, ils n'étaient pas trop alarmés ? Ses parents n'étaient pas sans-cœur, mais pouvait-il être certain qu'en ce moment, la police décuplait ses forces pour le retrouver sur le territoire japonais, ou même au-delà ? Si on le cherchait, est ce qu'il aurait déjà dû s'en rendre compte ?

Avait-il, au cas où, toujours un endroit où rentrer ?

\- Yuuri ?

Comme s'il sursautait, l'interpellé releva les yeux pour croiser ceux du russe.

\- Elles te plaisent, mes chaussures ?

\- Euh, non, c'est pas ça...

\- Tout va bien se passer, fait-moi confiance.

C'était facile de dire ça; il le connaissait à peine.

Même s'il venait d'apprendre des choses un peu plus personnelles.

####

Après s'être rassasié et entretenu durant cette pause qui ne manqua pas de les détendre, il fut décidé que la voiture de Viktor était un bon moyen de transport, pour leur prochaine étape. À l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient plus prendre le train à cause du passeport incomplet de Yuuri (l'argent n'y aurait pas suffit, il aurait sans doute eu besoin d'un papier rangé dans son pays natal...), et ce dernier s'en était même excusé à plusieurs reprises sur la route – Viktor avait d'ailleurs rit de cette curieuse habitude à saluer en se baissant pour accompagner les couinements de l'asiatique. Viktor était décidément une sorte d'ange, puisque Yuuri avait beau passer pour le pire – bon, sûrement pas le pire –des parasites, mais le slave gardait toujours le sourire; bienveillant et honnête.

Quelle veine il avait !

Il eut cependant un petit pincement de regret lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait falloir chercher la voiture à Moscou, ce à quoi Yuuri s'intrigua.

\- Mais comment on va y retourner, si on ne prend pas le train ?

\- Je vais prendre une voiture de location !

\- ... Et on ne pourrait pas se servir de la même voiture pour aller à Saint-Pétersbourg ?

\- Je préfère conduire la mienne !

Quel enfant.

Viktor aimait faire ce qu'il voulait, comme il lui semblait. Tant pis si ça ne faisait que compliquer les choses, il voulait être au volant de son véhicule personnel et point barre. Yuuri n'était pas en position de se plaindre, et de toutes façons, sa situation ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Ils perdront trois heures, et c'est tout.

Lorsque le concessionnaire lui tendit un papier à signer, le nippon sentit le sarcasme immense du sourire angélique de Viktor à qui le commerçant souhaitait une « prochaine fois ». Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas revoir sa voiture de sitôt. Il se sentit même quelque peu fatigué en fixant cet étirement de lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles qui durait jusqu'à ce qu'il démarre le moteur et quitte le garage.

En regardant par la fenêtre de la place du passager, Yuuri avait l'impression d'avoir commencé toute cette épopée depuis le train il y a des jours – alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures, comme le montrait ce ciel gris mais clair d'après-midi. Il connaissait Viktor depuis seulement aujourd'hui-même et pourtant il était dans une voiture dont il tenait le volant. Ça aurait pu être un fou, un meurtrier, un violeur ou juste un type louche, il est tout de même là-dedans avec lui. Et très franchement, pour un fou qui a payé son amende et qui veut bien l'accompagner à son foyer de malheur, il était plutôt unique en son genre. Tant pis s'il avait des envies puériles, il lui était redevable.

En cours de route, Viktor lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir sommeil, ce à quoi Yuuri répondit juste qu'il allait bien.

Le trajet était étonnamment silencieux.

Lorsque le russe gardait la tête droite pour regarder devant lui, le nippon l'observait de temps en temps. Il ne l'avait en fait jamais vu d'aussi près aussi longtemps, aussi immobile. Cette personne qu'il cherchait avait de la chance; et pas juste parce que l'aîné partait à sa recherche. Tout l'entourage de Viktor devait être sacrément veinard d'avoir pareil proche, aussi gentil et beau. Le genre de type qui tendait toujours une main à son prochain – et qui agissait égoïstement un peu quand ça lui chantait, pour ce qui est des défauts. Il avait peut-être une famille nombreuse ? En plus de sa petite-amie (car au final, Yuuri s'était fixé cette idée. Pour quel autre genre de personne irait-il jusqu'à visiter le reste du pays, autrement ?) ? S'il possédait un chien, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était même plutôt aisé, voire même riche ? Quoique un homme à tout faire dans un hôtel...

\- J'ai un truc sur le visage ? demanda Viktor sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la route.

\- Oh j-je, pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer les gens. Je pensais que les japonais étaient plus respectueux que ça...

\- Pardon, pardon ! Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! s'écrasa Yuuri en voulant le saluer en guise d'excuses. J'étais juste...

\- Je te taquine, détend-toi !

Viktor rit. Ce type n'aura jamais fini de jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Si tu veux parler, on parle. Et ça m'occupera.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Mais si, mais si, parlons un peu ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu veux me demander ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

Il y eut un silence, puis le russe reprit avec un ton plus modéré, mais visiblement désolé.

\- Tu ne disais plus rien après, je pensais que ça te suffisait...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, j'étais juste curieux.

\- Ça te va si je réponds à une autre question, à la place ?

Le slave prit le risque de lui sourire en ne regardant plus la route, ce qu'il répara aussitôt. Yuuri n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui poser d'autres questions sur sa vie privée, mais l'aîné semblait vraiment insister sur la discussion – et au moins, il respectait le nippon en ne lui en demandant pas plus. Celui-ci se gratta le menton, cherchant les mots.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux te demander, là...

\- Alors je vais le faire : tu as une petite-amie ?

Le timide asiatique sembla s'étouffer avec rien. Il se perdit entre des tentatives de « non » et autres ravalements de salive qui ne manqua pas d'assécher sa gorge – il eut même un hoquet de surprise. La réaction ne manqua pas d'amuser le russe, qui rit à gorge déployée, sa voix devenue enfantine et résonnant dans la voiture. Les rougeurs de Yuuri en redoublèrent, honteux d'avoir réagit de la sorte – et surtout, c'était mal de n'avoir personne, à 23 ans ?! Viktor finit par avoir les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, libérant une main du volant pour venir tapoter le dos du japonais qui se penchait de honte, toussant sans prévenir. Comme cette quinte de toux ne s'en alla pas tout de suite, la voiture ralentit et l'aîné reprit son sérieux.

\- Yuuri, ça va ?

\- O-Oui oui, ça va...

\- Tu as besoin qu'on s'arrête ?

Il fit non de la tête, rendant petit à petit sa vitesse au véhicule.

\- À Moscou, on ira prendre tes médicaments avant de repartir.

\- Ça ira, je n'ai plus mal.

\- Ne discute pas, Yuuri. Tu as entendu le docteur, il a dit que ça pouvait s'aggraver si on en prend pas soin... Et tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu autant de mal à respirer... Sauf peut-être quand j'étais malade, mais je pensais que c'était normal...

\- On aurait pas dû repartir aussi vite, j'aurais dû lui demander...

Yuuri retira ce qu'il s'était dit : Viktor semblait être le genre d'homme à se faire facilement du soucis. L'ordonnance du médecin était toujours dans sa poche, froissée et quelque peu oubliée par le concerné, qui était plus préoccupé par son arrivée à Saint-Pétersbourg qu'un handicap inconnu qu'il ignorait jusque-là sur sa santé. Dans l'ordre de ses priorités, il voulait d'abord terminer son voyage, puis ensuite il s'occupera de ça, de ses vêtements, de son argent... Apparemment, il avait beaucoup de choses à reprendre en mains. Sa santé lui jouait des tours depuis longtemps, et il ne le découvrait qu'aujourd'hui. Ses parents étaient-ils au courant ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, s'ils avaient décidé de le lui cacher. Le jeune Yuuri Katsuki, trop couvert par son père comme par sa mère. Des gens adorables, mais qui dépassaient les bornes en croyant à une réaction ingrate s'il refusait.

Il avait attendu 23 ans avant de se décider. Quand il regardait en arrière, il se lamentait sur cette longue attente inutile. Il aurait dû partir il y a trois ans, et aujourd'hui il serait certainement dans de meilleures conditions. Ou peut-être pas ? Il n'aurait sans doute pas croisé Viktor, ni reçu sa proposition à être escorté. Le timing était indéniablement parfait, et il ignorait s'il devait penser que le destin s'acharnait sur lui, ou bien s'il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à coup de marteau du hasard.

Enfin de retour à Moscou, Yuuri découvrit de nouvelles rues éloignées du centre-ville. Des rangées de maisons défilèrent devant ses yeux, toutes chacune encadrée d'un petit jardin qui rejoignait l'allée, donnant cet aspect familial et accueillant au quartier malgré le froid hivernal et le ciel nuageux qui avait dévoré le soleil.

Viktor gara la voiture face à la boîte aux lettres, juste devant la maison, et descendit.

\- Va dans la voiture qui est dans le garage, j'arrive.

À peine il sortit de l'engin qu'un vieil homme en fit de même avec la porte d'entrée de la maison, visiblement aussi soulagé que mécontent de retrouver celui aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci ne fit rien de son humeur massacrante, et s'avança avec un pas rapide vers lui, comme lors d'une retrouvaille entre bon vieux amis.

\- _Nikolaï ! Que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !_

\- _Je te maudis, Viktor Nikiforov ! Où étais-tu encore passé ? Je ne suis pas le gardien de ta maison !_

\- _On peut toujours compter sur toi, mon vieux_ , fit-il seulement en lui tapotant l'épaule avec sympathie. _Je viens juste prendre des affaires ! Je repars avec un ami, merci pour tout ce que tu fais !_

\- _Tu te fiches de moi ?! Et où tu t'enfuis, maintenant ?_

Pendant ce temps-là, Yuuri ne s'aventura pas à venir se présenter malgré ses habitudes – et à l'évidence, cet homme ne s'en montrerait pas plus poli avec lui. Bien que l'un s'engageait dans une colère noire, l'autre riait innocemment comme s'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte; mais il était évident que Viktor répondait avec ironie, comme avec sympathie. Il s'accorda sur le fait que c'était particulièrement vexant.

Mais il se contenta, pour l'instant, de faire comme son guide le lui a demandé, et s'en alla dans le garage dont la porte était ouverte. Bien que tout était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, Yuuri put distinguer les formes de la voiture, qui lui semblaient de plus en plus visibles à tel point qu'il papillonna des yeux en voyant qu'elle avait un peu plus de quoi envier le concessionnaire qui leur avait loué la sienne. Viktor n'était peut-être pas riche – vu cette maison assez familiale mais pas spécialement grande – mais ses postes à l'hôtel lui avaient apparemment suffit pour qu'il puisse s'offrir un beau modèle. Pas le genre à se faire remarqué parmi les plus aisés, mais en tout cas, elle devait indéniablement coûter un peu plus cher que les véhicules de classe moyenne. Yuuri aurait pourtant juré que Viktor était un petit peu riche. Ou alors il était trop modeste pour s'offrir des choses trop clinquantes ?

Ce qui expliquerait son côté altruiste assez surprenant. S'il était à sa place, pas sûr que Yuuri aurait agit de la même façon. L'aisance de la monnaie provoquait-elle l'envie d'aider plus pauvre que soi ? Tout comme un malheureux sans-abri se sentait obligé d'aller quémander le secours des autres, quand il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de s'en sortir ? Lui-même, le japonais ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le monde soit compréhensif et qu'on ne le vide pas de son argent en échange d'une vie plus posée. Surtout qu'il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Une situation stable, un toit et de quoi se nourrir, c'était largement suffisant.

Yuuri prit place dans le véhicule du côté passager, respirant une odeur de cuir neuf. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air si neuve que ça, l'auto. Le produit d'entretien, peut-être ? En tout cas, cette odeur lui donna le réflexe de faire attention à ne rien tâcher bêtement avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte.

La voiture était plus spacieuse, mais il se sentit gêné. Pas loin de neuf heures de trajet les attendait, s'ils n'utilisaient que cet engin. De toutes façons, dès que Yuuri avait su qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voyager en train, il avait comprit qu'il n'atteindrait pas la ville aujourd'hui même. Dire que si tout s'était bien passé, il y serait en ce moment...

Peut-être dans le foyer, aussi.

Le nippon sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer au loin ainsi que la voix du vieil homme s'écrier en grognant dans la langue du pays. S'ouvrit ensuite derrière lui et la voiture la porte du garage, qui couvrait les autres jurons du slave qui ne poursuivait pas pour autant ce Viktor revenant d'un pas tranquille - quoiqu'un peu pressé - vers son véhicule adoré. Il jeta sur la banquette arrière un sac de voyage visiblement plein et s'empressa de rejoindre Yuuri en s'asseyant en face du volant.

\- Est ce que tout va bien... ? s'enquit de lui demander ce dernier.

\- Impeccable !

Visiblement, au diable les protestations maintenant inaudibles de ce vieillard. Viktor démarra la voiture avant de quitter le garage, puis il salua d'un signe de main amical le pauvre homme avant de revenir tranquillement sur la route. Le russe s'amusa de son reflet dans le rétroviseur, qui plutôt que de dire « au revoir » en faisant des gestes de bras, devait l'insulter à tel point que le voisinage ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Yuuri s'excusa intérieurement envers lui.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un parent.

Malgré ce silence gênant pour l'un, l'autre souriait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté...

\- Oh, ça non, rit-il. Il a un caractère ronchon, mais c'est quelqu'un de très fiable. Je suis partit sans rien lui dire, alors je comprends qu'il m'en veuille. Mais il me pardonnera bientôt !

 _L'habitude ?_ pensa le nippon en veillant à ne pas le dire à voix haute.

\- Nous voilà en route pour neuf heures de trajet, remarqua Viktor. J'ai pris de quoi manger une fois la nuit tombée, et je nous ferai arriver tôt le lendemain.

\- Donc... dans neuf heures ?

\- Dans neuf heures, nous serons à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Yuuri et Viktor s'échangèrent un sourire ravi.

Enfin, le japonais pouvait souffler en voyant le bout du tunnel. Alors qu'il stressait à l'idée de rencontrer encore un quelconque obstacle il y a quelques minutes, il se détendit comme lors de leur premier échange dans le train, les muscles du dos le faisant glisser sur le siège, où Yuuri reposa enfin sa nuque coincée par un torticolis d'angoisse.

Ils étaient partis.

Cinq heures plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber, les horaires hivernales dévorant la fin d'après-midi plus vite d'habitude. Yuuri n'avait pas de montre, mais il prenait cet engouement de nuages dans le ciel comme un signe de leur arrivée prochaine. Demain, ils seront sur place. Yuuri sera à son foyer et Viktor trouvera la personne qu'il cherche... peut-être. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, qu'allait-il faire ? Trois mois, avait-il dit, qu'il cherchait cette personne, ce qui pouvait se rallonger à plus longtemps encore. Quatre mois, cinq mois, peut-être un an ? Il avait bien compris que Viktor s'inquiétait pour ce « quelqu'un de cher », et quand bien même il ne le connaissait pas, il lui souhaitait de le retrouver.

Y avait-il des gens qui soutenaient aussi ses propres parents, à la recherche de leur fils unique ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils prêts à voyager pour le retrouver ? Il ignorait ce qu'avait fait Viktor pour l'instant, mais puisqu'il était leur fils, viendraient-ils le chercher s'ils étaient au courant ? Et même, s'il avait besoin d'y retourner, serait-il bien reçu ? Il n'avait pas jeté sa meilleure chance de vivre posément en quittant ainsi la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête posée contre la vitre et les yeux perdus dans le paysage enneigé, il regardait sans observer le monde se décaler doucement dans la pénombre. À la vitesse que la nuit approchait, c'était comme si la voiture de Viktor fonçait et s'engouffrait d'elle-même dans un espace-clos où régnait la noirceur et la fraîcheur nocturne. Yuuri se frictionna les bras, moins habitué à cette si basse température – même dans la voiture – que le russe. Pas une fois il n'a pu voir ce dernier trembler ou juste frissonner, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. D'ailleurs, sa veste avait l'air moins épaisse que la sienne. D'un autre côté, le nippon portait plus d'un pull là-dessous. Mais non, il n'allait toujours pas regretté d'être partit en fin novembre.

Il se contentait d'être là, immobile, ses yeux plissés par le manque de sommeil glissant du pare-brise à la fenêtre, et inversement. Tout les deux n'avaient plus beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de Viktor, et l'ambiance s'en trouvait aussi embarrassante à certains moment que tout à fait détendue à d'autres.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, Yuuri. Tu peux dormir, si tu veux.

\- Hm, peut-être... Ça ira, toi ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant à la route. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne vais pas m'assoupir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Bon... Je vais me reposer un peu, alors...

\- Bonne nuit.

C'était tôt, pour un sommeil réparateur. Mais il ne pouvait le cacher bien longtemps, et de toutes façons, Viktor semblait le voir comme dans un livre ouvert : Yuuri était bel et bien exténué. C'est donc avec un dernier regard hasardeux vers le ciel qu'il ferma les paupières, les nuages gris qui cachaient tout juste toutes les étoiles formant la dernière image qu'il put voir ce soir.

####

Il fit un rêve.

Dedans, Yuuri était perdu en pleine mer, seul sur une barque. Personne pour ramer avec lui, et surtout, aucune terre à l'horizon. La mer, le ciel et ses sombres nuages, étaient gris. Les vagues étaient régulières mais petites. Une brise se transforma en vent. La barque tanguait légèrement, et le japonais sentit la tempête arriver. Il devait se mettre à l'abri avant de se faire emporté par le courant, de tomber, de couler, de se noyer... Mais ses bras semblaient avoir perdu toute leur force. Il pouvait ramer, et il s'y donna à cœur joie afin de partir, mais où aller ? Lui qui était si perdu, si confus, sans savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi, où aller ? S'il prenait une direction au hasard, s'approchera-t-il de la terre ou s'éloignera-t-il plus vite sur la mer ? Pas de baleine, pas de bateau, rien qui ne puisse lui indiquer s'il chauffait ou refroidissait; il était tout simplement perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Mais pourquoi sur une barque ? Et pourquoi si seul ? Où était Saint-Pétersbourg et où était cet homme qui avait promit de l'y emmener ? Yuuri était seul ? C'est comme ça qu'il le ressentait ? Abandonné au milieu d'une mer sans repaires et menaçante à coups de vagues qui prenaient doucement de l'ampleur, glacées et salées à en piquer les yeux... Il devait ramer. Ramer avec toute sa force (perdue) pour trouver la terre et la toucher. Et s'en sortir. Il usa ses bras comme il le pouvait, se fatiguait à en hurler vers le ciel qui lui rendait son écho. Mais jamais avec réponse. Tout seul sans personne, au milieu de rien avec rien. C'était le voyage de Yuuri, sa mésaventure du Japon à la Russie. Il frappait l'eau têtue avec les rames, avec violence et acharnement, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Comment savoir, alors que la mer se répétait à perte de vue ?

« Je ne veux pas me noyer, je ne me noierai pas... » sans savoir si c'était possible. Le danger semblait aussi loin que proche, mais au final, jamais la grosse vague qui l'aurait renversé ne l'atteignit. Elle le menaçait, encore, continuellement, l'embêtait aussi longtemps qu'il ramait pour rien sur l'eau alors qu'il était faible et sans défenses... mais ne l'attaqua jamais.

Au final, Yuuri se réveilla sans connaître la fin de ce rêve.

Le bruit inquiétant que venait de faire le moteur le fit sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur. Réactif, il regarda la route, puis son chauffeur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Viktor semblait surpris, voire même un peu paniqué. Après avoir cherché quelque chose d'invisible sur le tableau de bord des yeux, il tourna le volant et la voiture se gara de manière hasardeuse sur le bas-côté de la route; c'est à dire sur la terre et l'herbe, puisqu'ils sont au milieu de nulle part.

Il y eut un silence, qu'aucun des deux hommes où même la voiture ne brisa. Celle-ci avait poussé une sorte de soupir mécanique, avant de lâcher une très légère odeur de fumée.

Ils restèrent immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri s'empresse.

\- Viktor ?

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait ce coup-là...

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on est...

\- En panne d'essence, non. Mais elle ne veut plus démarrer.

Le russe tourna plusieurs fois la clé dans le contact, mais rien à faire : le véhicule cracha sans gronder par la suite. Il émit un petit « hm » sans inquiétude, et regarda le volant comme s'il avait réponse à tout. En même temps, Yuuri fixa les arbres éclairés par les phares qui fonctionnaient encore, lui rappelant que non seulement la voiture s'était immobilisé, mais qu'en plus ils étaient loin, _bien loin_ de la dernière ville qu'ils avaient pu traversé.

Yuuri s'écria.

\- M-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Calme-toi, Yuuri. Ça ne doit pas être très grave, j'en prends trop soin pour qu'elle refuse de fonctionner du jour au lendemain, fit-il en descendant du véhicule.

\- Et si ça n'était pas réparable ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, au milieu de la route et la nuit tombée ?!

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Viktor se pencha en avant pour poser un genou sur le siège du conducteur, se rapprochant du japonais pour lui poser un doigt sur la bouche; qu'il accentua d'un « shhht » en plus d'une expression étonnement sérieuse. Ce même doigt glissa vers le menton, que Viktor pinça en le tiraillant gentiment de gauche à droite, provoquant ainsi la grimace du nippon.

\- Du calme, c'est juste une petite panne. Je vais y jeter un œil et on sera bientôt repartis, d'accord ?

Puis le lâcha, s'extirpant enfin de la voiture avant de fermer pour ne pas refroidir davantage son passager. Yuuri se massa le visage en regardant Viktor disparaître derrière la voiture, grâce au reflet des rétroviseurs.

Ça devait être la troisième fois qu'il le voyait aussi sérieux, et ça lui faisait bizarre. Viktor, qui travaillait dans un hôtel, avait l'argent généreux, et qui conduisait une voiture qui révélait sa riche personnalité, était quelque peu un contraste vivant avec cette manie de sourire à tout va pour n'importe quelle situation gênante. Ainsi que la capacité à effacer ce sourire parasite en le balayant d'un coup d'émotion pareil. Dans le train, à la gare et maintenant ici, il changeait aussitôt de caractère dès que les choses l'imposaient. Donc, il était spécial, mais avait les pieds sur Terre malgré tout.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus rien à observer. La ville la plus proche était à des kilomètres, et il était hors de question de s'y rendre à pieds – surtout si jamais il neigeait encore. Autour d'eux ne se trouvaient que des arbres, clôture d'un territoire montagneux où vivait peut-être les bêtes, la faune et flore qui avaient prit racine là où l'homme leur ficherait la paix. Bref : loin. Et Yuuri ne se sentait pas en joie à l'idée d'y rester plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi il eut un espoir en voyant le slave remonter dans la voiture, poussant un soupir et ramenant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main.

\- Alors ?

\- Il fait trop sombre, ce n'est pas la peine. Je m'en chargerai demain matin.

L'asiatique cligna des yeux, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas, et tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Yuuri. On va passer la nuit dans la voiture, et aussitôt qu'il fera jour, je regarderai ce qui ne va pas.

Il chercha cette assurance dans la voix et ce sourire aux présages avantageux qu'il avait toujours, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se trouvait dans ces mots.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Je suis désolé, mais au moins, ça ne change pas le plan : on sera à Saint-Pétersbourg demain, quoi qu'il arrive. En milieu d'après-midi, si la réparation me prend un peu de temps.

Finalement, il y avait encore un obstacle. Il eut sa réponse : le destin aimait s'acharner sur lui. Dire que tout allait si bien, tout à coup, forcément ça ne pouvait que être louche ! Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, de dépit, cognant son front contre la boîte à gants. Et le soupir de Viktor qui s'en suivit ne put que le rendre davantage mal à l'aise.

Viktor éteignit les phares et ils purent se rendre compte que l'éclairage de la lune pénétrait à moitié dans le véhicule. Dès que leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, il était tout à fait possible de se déplacer dans la voiture sans se faire mal. Le russe étendit donc son bras en arrière pour atteindre le sac de voyage qu'il avait emporté, et l'ouvrit en grimaçant, puisqu'il s'avérait trop lourd – le sac – pour pouvoir être tiré jusqu'à l'avant. Pendant que Yuuri se lamentait silencieusement à la fenêtre en regardant la route vide comme une âme en peine, le slave se redressa et s'assied sur les genoux, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour sortir ce qu'il lui fallait. De nouveau correctement en place, il tendit à son compagnon de voyage une sorte de petit pain frit qu'il avait mit dans une boîte.

\- Si je te nourris, tu me pardonnes ?

Allons bon, le sourire un peu embarrassant était revenu, c'est qu'il serait en tort de se fâcher, c'est ça ? Acceptant la trêve sur cette mésaventure, il attrapa son « repas ».

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Pirojki. C'est le vieux Nikolaï qui les a fait, avoua-t-il en mangeant. Moi, j'ai beau essayé, ça n'a jamais de goût...

Nikolaï et cette mystérieuse personne disparue, Viktor avait un entourage plutôt particulier. _Les chats ne font pas des chiens, j'imagine..._ Ce qui captiva Yuuri en mordant dans le pain, ce n'était pas tant le goût, mais plutôt sa chaleur. Manger quelque chose de chaud dans une situation pareille ne pouvait que le détendre, le soulager et le consoler de ce triste épisode qui venait de saboter une partie de leur trajet. Et le sourire mystérieux et ravi de Viktor qui l'observait en coin signifiait clairement que c'était surtout dans ce but précis qu'il avait donné cette nourriture en particulier au japonais. Avoir ça dans l'estomac avant de passer une nuit à priori désagréable dans une voiture, c'était un bien contre un mal.

\- Demain, il ne nous restera plus que trois bonnes heures. Avec un peu de chance, on y sera après l'heure du midi.

\- J'espère... Je suis désolé de m'être plaint, Viktor. Je ne devrais pas, alors que tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi.

\- Ne t'en fais, je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé, ou juste stressé. Je gère la même chose à ma façon, après tout.

Viktor était stressé et en colère. Tu parles d'une surprise.

La lune était haute, la nuit très noire, et le froid gagnait en puissance. La neige était bien partie pour tenir quelques jours de plus. Elle semblait même plus abondante qu'à son arrivée en Russie. Yuuri, le jeune japonais habitué à se retrouver sous une couverture chauffante, avait décidé de braver le froid russe en plein hiver, et refusait d'admettre qu'il regrettait ce choix. Une fois au foyer, il n'allait plus avoir de quoi se plaindre.

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentait une nouvelle envie de parler leur brûler les lèvres. Le russe lisait avec attention une carte qu'il avait mit dans son sac, arborant toujours ce petit sourire qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Peut-être se faisait-il parfois des illusions, en imaginant que ça y est, enfin, il allait retrouver cette personne qu'il cherchait partout, avant d'être déçu à nouveau. Mais même sans rien savoir, Yuuri espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait le retrouver. Au foyer ou ailleurs, quelque part dans Saint-Pétersbourg.

Le sommeil gagna les deux hommes, et le japonais fut le plus embêté à trouver une position dans laquelle dormir confortablement. Le soucis n'étant pas tant comment se mettre pour ne pas avoir de courbatures le lendemain, mais plutôt comment ne pas prendre le risquer de tomber malade à cause de la température. Il sentit tout à coup une énorme chose en tissu le recouvrir, comme un insecte aurait sentit une feuille lui tomber dessus. Reconnaissant la veste grise de son guide, il s'exclama avec embarras :

\- Non, Viktor, c'est pas la peine ! Tu vas attraper froid !

\- Mais non, j'ai l'habitude du temps, ici, rit-il. Je n'ai pas froid du tout, c'est plutôt toi qui risque de te retrouver enrhumé demain. Prend-la, je t'assure que ça va.

Son sourire franc acheva de le convaincre. Yuuri l'enviait, à pouvoir se retrouver en pull noir – juste un ! - sans craindre de choper la crève.

Alors, lorsque le russe eut fini de trouver une position idéale pour dormir (dos à son passager), le japonais se hâta d'en faire de même, se servant de la grande veste comme couverture. En plus d'être chaude – un grand merci à la chaleur corporelle de Viktor l'habitué – elle dégageait un léger parfum riche qu'on ne pourrait sentir que sur un oreiller de chambre d'hôtel de luxe.

Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui marmonna un « bonne nuit » reconnaissant.

* * *

 **」(￣▽￣」) Allez, encore un emoji !**

Vous m'aurez compris : on avance pas beaucoup. Mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus... "movible" que ça. D'ailleurs, une petite note sur les "pirojki" : ça c'est la version russe. Je sais qu'on l'écrit "piroshki" ou encore "pirozhki", mais ça c'est en français et anglais, et j'ai préféré prendre l'original (si je me trompe pas). Dans tout les cas, c'est le même mot, même si ça reviendrait dans ce cas à dire "London" dans une phrase en français plutôt que "Londres", mais c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux. Je vous aime, à plus.


	3. Des mots flous et saouls

**( ◞･౪･) Beep.**

Bien le bonsoir/la bonne nuit, petits gens. Je déteste (mais genre beaucoup) poster tard, mais tant pis, je vais le faire quand même. Je suppute avoir suffisamment attendu pour poster le troisième chapitre (c'est surtout que tu viens de le terminer, hein, feignasse) eh bien le voici. Merci encore à vous pour les reviews, et comme d'habitude, vous avez droit à vos réponses ! Pardon si c'est court, il est 23h, je suis fatiguée, j'ai écris vite (mais bien, j'espère). Donc bon, vous pourrez comprendre que je vais PAS répondre à tout le monde en fait, juste à ceux qui font une petite remarque qui méritent réponse. Ceux à qui je ne dis rien, c'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que je suis pressée (pour de vrai).

 **Aelig :** QUELLE EST LA RUMEUR DU JOUR- Eh ben oui, autre chose que du Fruk. Et le pire, c'est que ça me réussit bien, je crois (on dirait, je sais pas, tu lis aussi, y'a des gens qui lisent, donc ça va ?) Merci bien la belle, même si tbh je sais plus ce que tu m'as dis sur Skype (... ah si en fait ça me revient mdrrr) mais voilà. C'est ma première fic Viktuuri alors erreur avouée erreur pardonnée jsp KESTA oué je suis fatiguée du coup j'écris mal, TRES mal mais voilà. En tout cas tkt je compte toujours sur ta critique (lé bonn kritik) et puis bisou. Voilà.

 **PaperPellet :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup o-q Pour la cause du départ de Yuuri, on verra, le sujet ne sera pas abordé de suite, quoique la fic ne promet pas d'être longue. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, mais voilà. Bon. Pour ce qui est du temps, oui, peu de choses indiquent qu'on est au XXe siècle, après je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé jusque-là ne m'en laisse pas vraiment l'occasion. J'ai précisé l'année et le genre d'univers dont je me suis inspiré (Anastasia) pour vous placer dans le contexte, le type de décor dans lequel la fic se passe. Quant à la comparaison avec les ordis, mea culpa, on m'en a fait la remarque ailleurs (c'était TOI AELIG MDR) et j'avoue ne pas avoir tilté juste parce que j'avais imaginé la comparaison, et pas l'objet en face de Yuuri. My bad, je l'avoue, c'était une faute débile o-q Mais tu as totalement raison, et j'y ferai gaffe, à l'avenir. Thx zoubi.

 **Lea Baskerville :** Toi, ta review elle sert à rien MAIS j'aurais dû mettre cette blague, c'est vrai lolololol- à plus ma poule.

Attenzione : ce chapitre contient encore de la lenteur, mais moins o-o Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla avec la veste de Viktor sur le dos, mais celle-ci avait perdu sa chaleur de la veille. Recroquevillé – position adoptée durant son sommeil – par crainte instinctive de prendre froid, il ne voulait pas lever ses paupières chatouillées par la lumière du jour. Dans la voiture exposée au bord de la route et au milieu de nulle-part, il ne pouvait pas se cacher, se retourner sans tomber, ou juste chercher une façon plus _cosy_ de se lever. Chez lui, au Japon, il aurait pu se rouler dans la couverture et y rester une partie de la matinée, le temps de faire ses adieux à la douceur des tissus et au confort que lui procurait l'éveil de son sommeil réparateur. Là, c'était déjà dingue qu'il ait pu s'endormir. Grâce à la veste de Viktor, peut-être ?

Ce dernier provoqua justement une secousse dans le corps de Yuuri lorsqu'il se mit à jurer en russe, tirant pleinement – dans un sursaut – le japonais de sa torpeur. Il remit ses lunettes qu'il avait omit juste avant de s'endormir, puis cligna des yeux en cherchant la silhouette de son guide. Il remarqua son reflet dans le rétroviseur, le montrant caché derrière la porte du coffre où se trouvait le moteur. Il vit un bras en sortir, puis re-rentrer, puis la voiture bascula très légèrement en arrière, signe que Viktor venait de plonger dedans et d'y laisser tout son poids. Ne sachant trop quoi faire – s'il pouvait aller le saluer sans le déranger – Yuuri hésita, puis sortit de la voiture en resserrant son écharpe et en se passant de la veste du slave, qu'il garda sur le bras. Yuuri fit lentement le tour de la voiture et arriva sur le côté, pendant que Viktor avait encore la tête à l'intérieur.

Yuuri annonça sa présence en toussotant, et l'aîné se cogna le crâne en se redressant brusquement.

\- Oh, Viktor, je- ! Pardon ! Si j'avais su...

\- Non non... grimaça-t-il en serrant les dents. Ce n'est rien...

Il se frotta frénétiquement la tête devant les yeux coupables de Yuuri, puis souffla calmement avant de le regarder, la mine moins joyeuse que la veille – un peu mais pas trop, il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur non plus. Pour se faire pardonné, le japonais s'avança afin de lui remettre sa veste sur les épaules; geste auquel il répondit par un sourire de remerciement.

\- Bien dormi, Yuuri ?

\- Oui... oui oui, mentit-il. Et toi ?

\- Oh, ça va. Je me suis réveillé à l'aube.

Et vu la hauteur du soleil, il devait être midi.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

\- Oh, je gères. Enfin, juste ça... fit-il en jetant un regard ennuyé au moteur.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Ça marcherait, on serait déjà en route.

Yuuri déglutit.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille... ?

\- Oh, non, reste, tu fais ma compagnie !

Sa réponse le fit sourire. Viktor était un peu agacé, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute. Il pouvait l'admirer pour ça : déterminé malgré tout. Et pour un type comme lui, en plus ! Ah, si Viktor l'entendait penser, il lui tapoterait mille fois les joues pour lui intimer de se taire. Quel bon type c'était. Lui qui riait au nez d'un vieil homme à qui il confiait une maison sans jamais prévenir en disparaissant comme bon lui semblait. Il avait une bonne situation financière, apparemment, mais ça ne semblait pas tout lui excuser. Yuuri s'interrogeait d'ailleurs toujours sur la raison de ses voyages qui se multipliaient de droite à gauche. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus seulement savoir qui il cherchait, mais aussi ce qui s'était passé. _Je peux lui demander ? Peut-être pas, non..._ Pour l'instant, l'heure était plutôt aux réparations.

Mais après que Viktor lui ait dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'aider s'il ne connaissait rien en mécanique – il était content de cette main tendue, cependant – le japonais se contenta de faire quelques pas dans la neige, gêné de ne servir à rien. Le russe comprit évidemment qu'il voulait juste l'assister, mais il a préféré être franc : le nippon l'aurait plus accommodé qu'autre chose. Toujours penché au-dessus du moteur, le slave lui demanda avec son habituel ton enjoué – qui, Dieu soit loué, était revenu :

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi, Yuuri !

\- Tu sais déjà des choses sur moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu faisais, au Japon ? À 23 ans, tu pratiquais une activité, non ?

\- Je...

À quelqu'un d'aussi veinard que lui, pouvait-il le dire sans honte ?

\- Je ne travaillais pas, non...

\- Oh. Et de ton temps libre ?

\- Pas grand-chose... Rien...

\- Tu ne sortais pas, pas d'hobbies, pas d'amis ?

\- Hm...

\- Pas de petite-amie, alors...

\- Ah...

Cette question stupide, mais qui revenait dans toutes les conversations. Viktor se redressa et s'étira le dos, le nez levé vers le ciel. Il inspira avec patience l'air frais, puis baissa les yeux sur lui avec un sourire innocent.

\- Si j'étais méchant, je dirais que tu as tout d'un loser.

\- Tu _es_ méchant ! s'indigna enfin le japonais.

Viktor éclata de rire comme s'il attendait cette réaction depuis des lustres – ce qui était probablement le cas. Comme rarement, Yuuri fit une moue vexée, ce qui accentua le fou rire du slave qui n'en espérait pas tant – et il l'avouait, l'animal ! S'enchaîna alors une dispute enfantine où Yuuri joua le rôle de l'enfant victimisé, qui lui priait – avec toute la politesse du monde, quoiqu'un peu vexé – d'arrêter son cinéma, alors que le russe, hilare, lui tapotait le bras comme pour le rassurer et que « après tout, il l'aimait bien comme ça ». Il fallait quand même l'avouer, Yuuri n'avait que peu de répartie. Si l'on se moquait de lui, il y avait plus de chances à ce qu'il se laisse ratatiner plutôt qu'à se défendre. Ce à quoi Viktor ajouta avec amusement :

\- Tu devrais faire attention. Tu rencontreras sans doute beaucoup de jeunes au casier judiciaire plein, au foyer !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas non plus tomber sur des...

\- Des assassins, des voleurs, des dealers ? Mon petit, tu n'en sais rien !

\- Ne dit pas que je suis petit...

Aucun doute là-dessus : Viktor adorait l'embêter. La conversation dériva à nouveau sur le sujet de la petite-amie, et après avoir confirmé que Yuuri n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine – à 23 ans, répéta le slave ! – il parlèrent de choses un peu plus importantes. De Saint-Pétersbourg, surtout. Une fois au foyer, Yuuri promit de travailler et d'y trouver sa voie professionnelle; du moment qu'il parvenait à vivre confortablement par ses propres moyens, ça lui suffisait, disait-il. Viktor, quant à lui, disait tout simplement continuer ses recherches s'il n'y trouvait pas sa personne bien-aimée. Qu'il irait sans doute plus haut, vers Agalatovo, au point où il en était. Une fois encore, la curiosité de Yuuri fut titillée, et il crevait d'envie de savoir au moins de qui il s'agissait – même s'il restait fixée sur la mystérieuse fiancée.

\- Et toi, Viktor... Tu as une petite-amie ?

Viktor le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses mots – alors que c'est lui qui posait la question à tout bout de champ, pour l'embêter en plus ! Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, son regard dévia vers la route, où une voiture arriva et ne pouvait manquer de les remarquer. L'expression tout à coup rare et sérieuse du slave revint, et il lui demanda avec calme mais d'un ton grave :

\- Va dans la voiture.

Yuuri se retourna brièvement pour comprendre son changement brusque de sujet, puis obéit. La voiture était de fonction, par la police. Alors que le japonais retourna aussi tranquillement que possible à son siège, Viktor remit les mains dans le moteur capricieux qui ne semblait pas encore paré à les faire repartir – et c'était plutôt mal tomber. Installé et faisant face au pare-brise devant lui, le nippon pensa tout de même avec nervosité qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Hélas, un étranger mal habillé sur le territoire de leur pays, ça pouvait attirer des soupçons certes innocents, mais des soupçons quand même. Rien que par curiosité, ils avaient parfaitement le droit de vérifier son identité. Et le passeport dont ils auraient besoin pour le certifier...

Yuuri vit la voiture se garer à un mètre derrière la leur dans le rétroviseur, et entendit les deux policiers qui en sortirent parler dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Viktor, dont il voyait le reflet seulement se mettre droit sans ôter ses mains, leur sourit naturellement comme s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher. _Non mais sérieusement... on est pas des criminels !_ Mais avec ses papiers non réglés, beaucoup de choses pouvaient être prétexte à son retour forcé au bercail...

À l'extérieur, le slave répondit aux questions sans danger des deux agents. Tandis que l'un lui demandait où il allait, où était le problème et s'il avait besoin d'aide, l'autre contourna à pas tranquilles la voiture, et y découvrit la mine blême de Yuuri. Ce dernier osa tout juste tourner la tête vers lui et la hocher légèrement en guise de salut, et il put entendre le policier lui demander dans un accent fort prononcé de sortir. À la différence que, contrairement à n'importe quel type du coin, le nippon ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Il se répéta, toquant la vitre de sa phalange. S'imaginant le manque de réaction volontaire – ainsi que timide, terrorisé et incertain comme le devinait Viktor – celui-ci lui sauva la mise en s'écriant d'un ton amical :

- _Il est étranger, je lui fais visiter la région !_

\- _D'où vient-il ? Il est asiatique._

- _Oui, il est chinois,_ mentit-il en s'excusant intérieurement de cette grossière blague à Yuuri.

\- _Il ne connaît pas les bases ?_

\- _Pas que je sache... Il ne pensait pas rencontrer un policier qui lui parlerait directement !_

Suspicieux mais loin d'être dangereux, l'homme se redressa en regardant le nippon comme s'il venait de se pencher sur une statue ancienne – pas si loin de la vérité; Yuuri était immobile comme un lézard qui sentait le danger. Viktor cacha un soupir de soulagement et se contenta d'une moue rassurée en plongeant à nouveau dans le moteur. Il y eut un silence assez embarrassant pour eux, mais pas pour lui. Tant qu'on ne fouillait rien – aucune raison, d'ailleurs – et qu'on ne lui posait aucune question piège, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Le pauvre japonais devait être à mille lieux de penser la même chose, et en ce moment, il devait être en train de prier tout les dieux de sa maison afin de s'en sortir sans un acte de justice sur le dos.

Le russe souffla légèrement en remarquant que ses mains commençaient à se salir inutilement de cambouis. Il devait machiner le moteur autant qu'il le pouvait, car les policiers n'allaient sans doute pas juste se satisfaire d'une excuse de touriste. C'était d'ailleurs aberrant, qu'aucun d'eux ne tente l'anglais pour communiquer... Le genre à apporter plus de soucis qu'à en résoudre, pensa Viktor. Ils seraient sans doute très content de trouver un visiteur « clandestin », même avec un casier quasiment vierge de tout crimes – et puis même : manquer d'un papier, c'est quand même pas un crime ! Il fallait qu'il sort son « touriste » de ce pétrin avant d'être trop suspicieux. C'était frustrant, en plus : ces hommes pourraient les aider, mais c'était trop risqué. Ils devaient éviter de rameuter du monde ou d'aller au poste.

\- _Monsieur ?_

Il tourna seulement la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Pourriez-vous nous montrer vos papiers ? C'est la procédure._

\- _Oh, bien sûr, s'il n'y a que ça !_

Avec un retour de sourire hypocrite, Viktor sortit encore du moteur et fouilla un sac posé sur la banquette arrière. Yuuri en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil sans rien dire, de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir repartir sans dommages. Muet, le slave lui fit un clin d'oeil censé le rassurer, mais il vit au contraire que ça avait l'effet inverse. Yuuri prenait ça plutôt comme un sale coup à venir, une fraude qui allait les sauver de manière définitive, mais risquée. Mais Viktor était fort, il avait de la suite dans les idées, et malin et culotté comme il pouvait être, il préféra penser à une fin alternative où les policiers s'en iraient avec satisfaction, sans laisser de bobos derrière. Le russe ressortit donc avec un carnet en main, ouvrant celui-ci sous le (gros) nez de ces feignasses de flics afin de leur montrer qu'il était en règle. Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- _Et l'autre ?_

\- _L'autre... ?_

\- _Je conçois qu'il soit un touriste, mais nous voudrions jeter un œil à ses papiers._

 _Merde,_ pensa le gentleman. Ça sonnait comme un « putain » dans sa tête, le juron de l'entêtement suprême, celui qui annonçait aux nerfs de Viktor qu'il en avait ras le bol de ces messieurs qui aimaient faire du zèle juste pour emmerder le peuple. Mais, avec le même sourire hypocrite, le slave recula de quelques pas en leur intimant de patienter, car il va aller demander le strict nécessaire à son camarade. Sans rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité, il rejoignit Yuuri, en s'installant sur le siège du conducteur, les pieds sur les pédales. Le souffle stressé qu'il expira devant son cadet japonais ne manqua pas d'alarmer celui-ci.

\- Viktor... ?

\- Accroche-toi.

À son visage crispé et à la porte qu'il venait de claquer, Yuuri comprit qu'il allait commettre une belle connerie avec toute la volonté du monde.

En marmonnant une sorte de prière dans ses mots maternels, Viktor burina la clé de contact et, alors qu'il grognait un « démarre » menaçant, le véhicule repartit dans un crissement de pneus qui fit voler la neige derrière, avant qu'ils ne soient de retour sur la route en filant en trombe. Le coffre avec le moteur était resté ouvert, et les policiers n'avaient eu que le temps de leur ordonner d'arrêter sans même penser à retourner dans leur propre voiture. Priant pour qu'ils les sèment sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de les poursuivre, Viktor appuya sur la pédale d'accélération comme si la terre sous les pneus s'écroulait petit à petit. Dire qu'il le faisait comme si sa vie en dépendait n'aurait plus été une exagération, puisqu'il venait en effet de faire une grosse boulette. Et de sang-froid.

Collé au siège à cause de la vitesse et complètement perdu, Yuuri s'écria :

\- Viktor ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ils voulaient voir ton passeport, je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il avec de l'assurance mal placée dans la voix.

Trop concentré à regarder la route, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier le rétroviseur. Yuuri constata de lui-même qu'aucune voiture n'était dans leur trajectoire. Sans doute avait-il démarré trop vite pour ces messieurs trop lents à la détente. Ils les avaient semé avant même qu'il ne puisse y avoir une course-poursuite. Lorsque la voiture sauta à cause d'une bosse que Viktor avait traversé sans prendre la peine de ralentir, la porte du coffre tomba et se referma dans un bruit fort.

\- Ca va pas, non ?! Arrête-toi, ou toi aussi tu auras des problèmes !

\- J'en ai déjà. Délit de fuite, c'est une faute jugeable au tribunal. Je me suis mis dans la même mouise que toi au moment où j'ai démarré la voiture...

\- Viktor, merde...

Il se permit de jurer devant ce sacrifice idiot. En même temps, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : c'était soit ça, soit le retour au Japon. Tromper la vigilance de ces policiers jusque-là aurait été impossible, et il fallait réfléchir vite. Une chance que la voiture ait bien voulu redémarrer, qu'il ait pu réparer le soucis sous leurs yeux... Mais Viktor lui demanda de ne pas souffler trop tôt – comment pourrait-il, dans cette situation ! – ne lui garantissant pas un reste du trajet sans autre encombres. Il était préférable de s'arrêter autre part, afin de faire vérifier cette poubelle à roues – comme il venait de l'appeler, avant de marmonner un mot d'excuse au volant. Le tout s'accompagna d'une nouvelle excuse de sa part, comme quoi au final, ils ne savaient toujours pas quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver à Saint-Pétersbourg...

« Ce n'est pas grave » fut tout ce que Yuuri répondit. Le soupir de soulagement que Viktor rendit en échange le fit cligner des yeux.

Yuuri le stressait, et pas seulement à cause du passeport. Il devait également se sentir embêté de tarder autant à l'amener à destination. Mais le nippon voulait absolument lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. S'il avait tout bien fait dans les règles, aussi... Après que le moment de panique soit passé, et le calme revenu, Yuuri remarqua un détail étrange. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause de la rapidité des événements, mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu serein... Il se baissa, cherchant quelque chose à tâtons près de ses pieds, et se releva en tenant quelque chose de tordu entre les mains.

\- Mes lunettes...

Elles étaient tombé de son nez après que Viktor ait passé cette bosse, faisant bondir la voiture et renversé les verres qui s'étaient brisé. Le russe lui accorda un bref regard afin de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises – et donc, de fixer la route.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

\- Ce n'est pas grave... répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai fais n'importe quoi, tu as raison...

\- Viktor, ça va aller, il y a pire.

\- Je fais toujours n'importe quoi...

Il remarqua que son ton avait baissé, si bien qu'il murmurait presque. En le regardant, Yuuri put percevoir une expression affligée, autant par la déception que par un autre sentiment dont il ignorait l'origine. Il parlait d'une chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était bien le genre d'homme à s'inquiéter d'un rien, peut-être était-il toujours tourmenté par une affaire permanente ? Bien sûr, il y avait cette personne chère à son cœur qu'il cherchait depuis trois mois, mais il pouvait aussi avoir d'autres préoccupations à côté ? Yuuri ne le connaissait pas plus que cela.

En vérité, ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

Hormis leurs âges, leurs activités et leur but, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Qui était Viktor Nikiforov, au fond ? Un petit ami exemplaire ? Un bon travailleur ? Un rigolo sur lequel on pouvait compter ? Le mystère était tout aussi entier pour lui-même. Le slave s'imaginait peut-être que le nippon était un réfugié, un rescapé, un véritable sans-abri qui lui aurait mentit, ou même un criminel ?

Le mensonge. Tout les deux auraient pu dissimuler ce qu'ils s'étaient échangé jusque-là. Bon, peut-être pas Viktor. Il l'avait emmené vers cette maison pour une halte, et le vieillard qu'il y avait aperçu n'avait en aucun cas l'air dangereux. Et puis, franchement, qui pourrait penser quelque chose de louche d'un homme qui tendait une main généreuse au premier inconnu qui passe malgré le manque sidéral d'argent, de repères, de moyens... ? Pour n'avoir que pour objectif de rejoindre un foyer, en plus ? Yuuri n'aura de cesse de se demander comment un homme pareil pouvait exister. Et surtout, lui tomber dessus.

Sentant comme une sorte de malaise – surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer – les deux décidèrent de se taire jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

####

C'est dans un garage à Kolomno – ville située à une heure de Tver – que Viktor laissa sa précieuse voiture aux soins de professionnels. Ils avaient en fait de la chance d'avoir pu aller jusque-là, puisque le pauvre Yuuri avait dû pousser le véhicule – Viktor forçant les pédales – afin de terminer les quinze derniers mètres de trajet jusqu'à la passerelle où elle fut soulevée pour passer à l'examen. Yuuri pensait pouvoir souffler et reprendre la route après être allé acheter – avec l'argent de son guide... – une nouvelle paire de lunettes, mais il dût faire comme le propriétaire de l'auto et attendre avec lui à l'extérieur le verdict de monsieur le gérant dont il ne comprenait toujours pas les mots – point que Viktor lui avait ramené en lui conseillant de mieux connaître le dialecte du coin, s'il tenait tant à y vivre...

Au bout d'une demie-heure, c'est avec une vague de froid qu'ils apprirent que les pièces nécessaires étaient presque toutes disponibles : n'en manquait qu'une seule, qui n'arriverait à destination au garage que la semaine suivante. En se l'imaginant déjà défaillir, Viktor jeta un œil vers son « protégé » japonais qui, de toutes évidences, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer comme lui. _Franchement, au point où j'en suis..._ Une semaine de plus ou de moins loin de sa destination...

Du moment qu'il avait Viktor...

Afin de lui redonner un peu d'espoir, celui-ci entoura ses épaules d'un bras et lui en tapota justement un, communiquant un muet « Je sais, je sais... mais ça va aller. » On avait un optimiste dans l'équipe, et heureusement. Il fallait donc songer à un plan C – le B, il s'est arrêté lorsqu'ils avaient appris que la pièce n'était pas disponible. Forcés de reconnaître qu'ils allaient devoir se trouver un endroit où dormir, ils traversèrent la ville à pieds afin de trouver un refuge pour la nuit – et la semaine. Jusqu'ici, c'était sans peine. Jusqu'à ce que Yuuri attrape sans le vouloir la main d'une piétonne russe qui s'indigna dans le langage du coin, ce à quoi le japonais n'eut que le réflexe de se confondre en excuses tout en se baissant. Rattrapé ensuite par Viktor – qui lui donna la main malgré l'embarras – il chercha à s'en défaire, s'avouant hélas que sans ses verres, il était aussi perdu qu'une taupe hors de ses tunnels.

Encore poussé par un élan de générosité, Viktor lui en acheta une nouvelle paire. C'était prévisible, pensa Yuuri. Mais de là à s'attendre à ce qu'il lui achète tout, il se sentait un peu plus honteux qu'à leur départ. Il se sentait honteux tout le temps, en fait. Il profitait de ses moyens, et tout les deux le savaient. Que ça le dérangeait ou non n'était pas la question. Yuuri avait des principes, des habitudes, et il se sentait énormément redevable envers Viktor à chaque fois qu'il dépensait quelques roubles pour lui. Au final, il avait beau le lui dire, le répéter, « Je n'en ai pas besoin », le slave avait toujours le dernier mot. C'était encore plus pitoyable quand la réponse qui lui donnait raison était « Bien sûr que si ». Viktor ne voulait pas le voir se cogner à tout les poteaux parce qu'il était très myope. « Ou alors, tu me tiens la main » lui avait-il proposé, mais le nippon avait baissé la tête en acceptant encore une fois cet argent tombé du ciel.

La nuit était tombée, aux alentours de 17h30, puisque l'hiver dévorant du mois de Décembre était toujours là. Les rues enneigées semblaient moins désertes, éclairées par les décorations qui rappelaient de jour en jour l'approche des fêtes. Le nippon vint à se demander comment se passait ce genre de choses, au foyer. Il s'imaginait un accord commun à travailler partout entre les quatre murs et dans le jardin, afin de transformer cette grande maison habitée par tout les âges pour émerveiller chacun d'entre eux. La semaine avant Noël, peut-être devaient-ils aussi se diviser pour préparer le repas, les jeux, ou juste organiser une sorte de festival privé ou même public, donnant ainsi l'occasion aux gérants de récolter des fonds de la part d'étrangers qui voudraient leur venir en aide...

Yuuri avait des idées parfois clairement utopiques. Mais il valait mieux l'imaginer en grand plutôt que de brider ses perspectives d'avenir en fonction de ce qu'il possédait maintenant. Et le plus triste, c'est qu'il ne possédait rien.

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, dit simplement Viktor.

Ils étaient en train de regarder, distraitement et chacun de leur côté, les décorations qui pendouillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- C'est vrai ? Quand ?

\- Le 25.

\- C'est dans trois semaines...

\- Ça te laisse le temps pour me trouver un cadeau !

C'était sans doute la pire blague qu'il ait pu faire jusque-là. Viktor émit seulement un rire en réponse à sa réaction, puis annonça d'un ton un peu plus nostalgique :

\- Je deviens vieux...

\- Mais non, tu auras juste... 28 ans, c'est pas la mer à boire... !

\- C'est plus proche de 30 que de 20, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien...

Il s'attira un regard intrigué.

\- J'aimerais mieux te connaître, Viktor.

Il y eut un silence, mais cette fois-ci, loin de l'embarras. Yuuri semblait avoir gagné en assurance, ou plutôt, devait se sentir plus proche de lui pour le regarder sans rougir avec timidité. Il voulait en savoir plus sur celui qui le dépannait dans son tournant de vie, et il lui affirma que c'était important pour lui.

Face à cette soudaine répartie, Viktor regarda devant eux, un sourire en coin et maladroit aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir, alors ?

\- Tu as des choses gênantes à cacher ?

\- Comme toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Yuuri de détourner les yeux.

\- D'accord, d'accord...

Viktor s'étira le dos rien qu'en haussant les épaules, comme s'il cherchait par où commencer.

\- J'ai... des parents ordinaires. Le genre à me laisser faire ce que je veux, puisqu'ils sont suffisamment fier de moi et de ce que je fais, je crois – je suis grand, de toutes façons. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma famille. C'est pourquoi c'était un peu compliqué, après...

\- « Après » ?

Il lui sourit avec malice.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre curieux.

\- Tu vas encore me faire des mystères ?

\- Si je te demandais ce que tu faisais loin du Japon, Yuuri ?

Celui-ci comprit que le sujet de la famille était tabou, pour Viktor. Peut-être pas ses parents, mais des frères et sœurs ? Ou non, il n'a pas mentionné être fils unique ou pas. Du cousinage, peut-être ? Ce qui était clair, c'est qu'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, tant que ça ne portait pas là-dessus.

\- J'ai été en couple, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est toi, ça, que ça intéresse...

\- Mais tu n'étais pas curieux ?

\- Si, un peu, avoua Yuuri.

C'était un peu gênant, mais son ego s'en contenta. Viktor s'arrêta là, affirmant qu'il n'a rien de plus croustillant à ajouter. Il menait une vie ordinaire, réussie et aisée, mais le seul point noir qui la rendait amère était trop privé pour être partagé. Son exact opposé, à ce détail près. Tout deux avaient une saleté sur leur dos, et ce voyage allait possiblement la leur retirer. Ça serait merveilleux, qu'une fois au foyer, Viktor puisse y régler ses problèmes.

La personne avec laquelle il était en couple, peut-être ?

Plus ça allait, plus il se rapprochait de cette idée. Viktor avait tout : une belle maison, une voiture chère, un passé réussi – d'après lui ? – des parents aimants et loin d'être à problèmes, même un chien comme avec tout les clichés des personnes aisées... Où était la compagne, dans tout ça ? Au foyer, peut-être ? Une « personne chère à son cœur », quelqu'un d'important, qui le mettait dans tout ses états à tel point qu'il fouillait le pays pour la retrouver... Et Viktor était si gentil, généreux, beau (simple détail)... Impossible que son problème ne soit pas lié à une femme. Impossible que ce problème ne soit pas cette femme. C'était tout ce qui manquait à ce personnage parfait, après tout : une femme.

Une compagne dans sa vie, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'était là la grosse différence avec Yuuri : lui, manquait de tout. Pas de famille, pas d'argent, pas même de biens personnels... Pas d'amis, pas d'amour. Lorsqu'il atteindra sa destination, Viktor s'en ira. Leur rencontre n'était que fortuite, pas destinée. Ils s'étaient trouvé par hasard – un CHANCEUX hasard – et à la fin, ils reprendraient leurs vies comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'allaient peut-être pas s'oublier, mais rester amis, ça...

Trop de choses les séparaient.

\- Et toi, Yuuri ? Quand es-tu né ?

\- Oh, c'est passé, c'était le 29 novembre.

Viktor cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle absurde.

\- La semaine dernière, tu veux dire ? Fêtons ça !

\- O-Oh mais, non...

\- Si si, ça ne fait que quatre jours ! On peut encore rattraper !

Ils allaient, quoi qu'il arrive, se séparer.

De retour à l'hôtel – cautionné par les moyens de Viktor – ils durent traverser un marais de clients qui rentraient de leurs soirées, de leurs shopping, et qui s'impatientaient pour se restaurer. Dans son périple solitaire, Yuuri n'avait évidemment jamais prévu de s'arrêter à des restaurants, et surtout, des hôtels confortables _avec_ des bons restaurants. Une fois la réception – et la marée noire de monde – passée, Viktor tendit un sac en papier imprimé d'une marque de magasin à l'asiatique, qui prit les poignées en clignant les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, mais cadeau quand même !

\- Viktor...

\- Tu n'allais pas passer la semaine avec ces torchons, de toutes façons.

Le slave le devança en montant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage – et aux chambres – le laissant ainsi tout bête, aux pieds des marches.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit leur chambre – à deux lits séparés – Yuuri put entendre le son de l'eau éclabousser dans la salle de bains – porte fermée, Viktor devait se prélasser dans la baignoire. Il profita d'être seul dans la pièce pour sortir le dit cadeau du sac, et l'observer avec toute la critique du monde, tant que celui qui le lui avait offert n'était pas là. Plutôt que de vêtements chics, il s'agissait d'habits lambdas, presque semblables aux siens, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient neufs et ne venaient pas de passer plusieurs jours dans le froid et les trains à se froisser sans être complètements propres. Depuis son départ, il n'avait pas songé à ce que prendre une douche chaude, ou juste bien s'habiller pour mieux se sentir à l'aise, ça lui égayerait ses journées et le rendrait moins grognon en cas de soucis. Il aurait même eu meilleure allure face à tout les contrôleurs et vendeurs qu'il avait croisé. Mais, se coiffer, prendre soin de sa santé, mieux connaître le dialecte du pays... tout ça lui faisait perdre du temps. Du temps et de l'argent. Choses qui ne lui manquaient plus grâce à Viktor, il pouvait se détendre.

Pourtant, il y avait encore des problèmes, derrière. Le passeport, la voiture, les pièces à changer... Si tout s'était bien déroulé comme prévu, il serait déjà dans une petite chambre à son nom dans le foyer de Saint-Pétersbourg. Viktor réparait les dégâts, bien sûr, mais encore une fois, ça lui pesait souvent, de se savoir sauvé par les billets d'un inconnu - pour le peu de choses qu'il savait sur lui ! Il lui était redevable à un point qu'il ne saurait rembourser – dans sa situation, en tout cas. Le slave attendait-il une compensation, à la fin de leur voyage ? Il lui avait bien affirmé que non – après tout, l'idée de Yuuri parlant du foyer lui avait effleuré l'esprit dans l'optique d'y retrouver sa personne bien-aimée – mais il y avait forcément ce petit côté matérialiste qui poussait à vouloir récupérer ce qu'on avait donné pour rien.

Surtout s'il ne trouvait pas sa petite-amie au bout du chemin.

Le temps d'étaler proprement ses nouveaux vêtements sur son lit, Viktor sortit de la salle de bains en peignoir, lui demandant avec un sourire si le cadeau lui convenait. Par un sourire un peu plus timide, Yuuri le remercia. « Ce n'est pas grand chose ! » avait rétorqué le russe ensuite. Oh, si. Bien trop, même.

Les deux hommes échangèrent leurs places et ce fut à Yuuri d'aller prendre son bain; chose incongrue dans sa situation, il n'aurait jamais pensé en prendre un alors qu'il était devenu littéralement pauvre ! La vapeur laissée derrière par Viktor étouffa immédiatement le nippon, qui la trouva bien vite agréable après avoir ôté ses vêtements sales et froids. _Il avait raison..._ pensa-t-il avec désarroi. _Au final, j'étais vraiment devenu un sans-abri..._ Ça lui tiraillait le cœur, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus l'être – même sans le sou, il allait avoir meilleure mine, avec ses nouveaux habits.

Propre comme un sou neuf, Yuuri sortit de la salle de bains en peignoir également, mais s'aperçut que Viktor était parti. _Il doit m'attendre en bas._ Le nippon dénuda donc ses épaules et son torse en se regardant dans la glace, fixant le reflet de ses vêtements neufs sur le lit. Ça ne se voyait pas à cause des couches d'habits qu'il portait depuis tout ce temps, mais Yuuri était particulièrement maigre. Il n'avait pas mangé sainement depuis son départ du Japon et sa carrure en montrait les résultats. Si Viktor était encore là, il le gronderait sûrement sur son manque d'attention sur sa santé. Entre ça et le fait qu'il était asthmatique, il ne le lâcherait plus... _Ça va aller, je vais bien..._ pensa-t-il en essayant de se convaincre que cette douleur à la cage thoracique ne reviendra jamais. Yuuri s'habilla avec ce que le russe lui avait acheté : un sous-pull noir, une veste grise par-dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon adapté qui le tenait chaud, sans lui donner un effet grossissant (ce qui aurait été peut-être mieux).

Propre, bien habillé et se sentant revivre d'une pêche étrange, Yuuri cligna des yeux en croyant ne pas se reconnaître dans le miroir. C'était le même jeune homme perdu qu'il y a quelques heures, mais ce petit coup de neuf lui donnait l'impression d'avoir changé. Viktor semblait avoir ce don à faire redresser les épaules à quiconque, lui redonnant un petit courage timide qui, au fil du temps, finira bien par exploser.

Il était plus... non. « Beau » n'était pas le mot. Mais il était plus présentable.

Yuuri quitta la chambre en s'assurant d'avoir bien fermé à clé, et de garder cette dernière dans la poche. Au rez-de-chaussé, il tourna à l'opposé de la réception, où il put entrer dans la pièce qui accueillait quelques dizaines de russes ayant payé leur place; mangeant ou attendant de manger. Le lieu était un peu bruyant et sentait le cigare, et il toussa en passant entre deux chaises presque collées entre elles – heureusement qu'il était mince, pour le coup. Un bras se leva et s'agita, suivit de son prénom prononcé dans un accent bien slave. Yuuri sourit légèrement, rassuré de retrouver Viktor... avant de se sentir soudainement gêné de constater que trois messieurs inconnus étaient assis avec lui.

\- Vient, installe-toi ! lui intima son guide. Je t'ai gardé une chaise.

Avec un sourire nigaud, il lui montra la place qu'il avait en effet conservé à côté de lui. De ce fait, une fois installé, les deux jeunes hommes firent face aux trois étrangers. Ils étaient cinq autour de cette table ronde, juste assez grand pour accueillir repas et... bouteilles vides ou pleines, cendriers, et autres effets personnels que ces messieurs-là s'étaient permit d'éparpiller de ça et là. Ils ricanèrent d'un rire assez gras en observant les réactions de Yuuri, embarrassé et mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux parla d'une voix forte à Viktor, et bien sûr, ils partagèrent un éclat de rire que seul le japonais ne comprenait pas. L'aîné aux cheveux cendrés lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils disent juste que tu as l'air d'être gentil, quoique un peu bêbête.

\- Ah... Je pourrais en dire autant...

\- On comprend l'anglais, petit, enchaîna le russe le plus proche de lui.

Nouvel éclat de rire, plus fort cette fois-ci, dans lequel le nippon se départageait entre excuses et colère; pour le coup, c'était encore plus drôle. Le trio d'hommes venait de nulle part, ils avaient juste proposé à Viktor de s'installer avec eux, puisqu'ils le pensaient seul – et c'était triste, avait dit l'un d'eux. Celui-ci avait également pensé que ça serait un bon exercice pour Yuuri, s'il tenait tant que ça à vivre dans le pays. Peut-être pas de parler russe, mais plutôt de s'habituer à dialoguer avec les gens du coin. Il ne devait pas douter du fait que l'on parlait l'anglais, dans son foyer, mais mieux fallait s'habituer au climat en tout point, ou il allait être trop perdu. Normalement, dans une semaine, leur objectif sera atteint, et si Yuuri pouvait être prêt ce jour-là, le monde tournerait deux fois plus vite tellement ce serait le bonheur.

Le dîner s'avéra ainsi donc mouvementé, entre les descentes d'alcool – auxquelles Yuuri se soustrayait – et les fumées de cigare qui volaient un peu dans tout les sens, la bonne humeur gagnait même le plus timide. Il ne se sentait pas entièrement à sa place, mais il put ôter sa veste à cause de la chaleur, comme quoi il était nettement plus à l'aise qu'au départ. Jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec des russes dans leur genre. Viktor devait y être pour quelque chose : tout seul, il n'aurait certainement pas fait le moindre pas pour leur plaire. Un sujet fut coupé court lorsque le nippon se mit à tousser, alarmant l'aîné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est malade, si on peut dire... Yuuri, ça va ?

\- Oui oui, je... ça pue...

\- Fragile, ton chinois, ricana l'un des russes avec son accent grave. Quelle idée de l'amener ici s'il supporte pas la fumée !

\- La fumée... songea Viktor. Yuuri, pardon, je n'y avais pas pensé... Tu devrais aller te coucher ?

\- Je vais bien, Vik-, tenta-t-il avant de reprendre une quinte de toux.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, va dormir. Ou prend l'air, mais... Ce n'est pas bon, tu vois ? Soit gentil...

 _Un type du genre à s'inquiéter pour tout._

En relevant ses yeux qui lui piquaient, Yuuri constata l'inquiétude dans ceux de l'aîné. À l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas insister : la pièce embaumée par l'odeur étouffante de tabac lui donnait envie de vomir, et même pour faire plaisir à Viktor, il ne saurait tenir. Résigné – et heureusement rassasié – il se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant platement à ces messieurs – qui ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner doucement, amusés par le salut qu'il fit avec – et quitta la pièce. Viktor lui cria plus loin qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt.

####

Yuuri rouvrit les yeux : minuit passé. En remontant dans la chambre, le pauvre s'était littéralement effondré sur son lit, puis avait réussit à se changer malgré le sommeil qui l'assommait en quelques secondes. Il n'avait conservé que son sous-pull et son caleçon, le reste gisant autour comme s'il était revenu complètement rond. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : Yuuri n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. La vision de tout ces russes qui buvaient ôtant lui donnait l'impression qu'ils ne buvaient non pas de la liqueur, mais des potions magiques dangereuses qui pouvait faire tomber n'importe quelle frêle personne dans un coma éthylique. Déjà que lui, il avait la tête qui tourne rien qu'en finissant un verre de saké, il tenait à ses neurones, merci bien. Et puis, l'odeur du tabac était suffisante pour lui brouiller les idées.

Il s'était assoupit pendant deux petites heures, mais s'était réveillé pour rien. Pas un bruit, pas un geste, rien qui ne pouvait justifier cet éveil soudain. Il était encore fatigué et n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever pour vérifier si la chambre était bien rangée, ou même si Viktor était revenu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, puisque le lit de celui-ci était encore vide et impeccablement bien fait. Les yeux du nippon était à demi-ouverts, et ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes qu'il les referma aussitôt, attendant que la suite de son sommeil réparateur (enfin dans un bon lit, un vrai, qui plus est) ne vienne le pousser à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant entrer une silhouette; debout, mais vacillante. Yuuri, qui faisant dos à la lumière, se tourna et observa son guide slave entrer avec difficulté. Sans aucun appui, il semblait complètement perdu, mais il parvint à refermer la porte du moment qu'il se tenait au mur. Encore trop ensommeillé, Yuuri eut juste le temps de se frotter un œil pour comprendre que Viktor était revenu. Celui-ci tenait relativement debout, mais riait d'un air innocent avec les joues rouges. À l'évidence, il n'avait pas passé la soirée qu'à papoter.

- _Aah, chérie... Je suis rentré..._

Il parlait avec le même ton naturellement enjoué, quoique la voix un peu enrouée à cause de sa bonne descente. Yuuri voulut se lever pour le réceptionner et le guider jusqu'à son lit, mais il réagit trop tard et sentit le poids du slave lui tomber dessus lorsque celui-ci heurta le lit du nippon, n'ayant absolument aucun réflexe pour amorcer sa chute. Yuuri poussa un petit cri, pleinement réveillé, lorsque leurs ventres se retrouvèrent écrasés l'un contre l'autre. L'aîné ne réalisa pas tout de suite, poussant juste un petit gémissement qui annonçait sa confusion totale – mais bon, c'était pas trop grave : il était sur un lit. Un homme saoul, du moment qu'il se savait sur un lit, se sentait hors de danger et en parfaite situation.

\- V-Viktor... !

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il amenait tout son poids sur le pauvre japonais, qui essayait de se sortir de là sans se faire mal – et sans lui faire mal. Mais Viktor bougeait aussi, cherchant une meilleure position avec ces draps, cet oreiller, et cette espèce de masse vivante qui gémissait son prénom. Yuuri tenta, après mille tentatives, de le pousser en espérant que ça lui ferait comprendre que ce n'est pas le bon lit. Mais rien à faire : ils avaient beau se retrouver dans tout les sens et défaire le matelas de manière catastrophique, Viktor ne laissait même pas une jambe dépasser.

Au final, celui-ci se retrouva dans le bon sens, mais collé à son protégé asiatique, qui était épuisé de tout essayer pour retrouver son intimité. Le pire, c'était que le slave continuait de bouger dans son délire, marmonnant des mots dans sa propre langue.

\- Viktor... !

\- _Hmm, oui... je suis bien là..._

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait autant bu, ça n'avait sans doute aucune importance.

\- _Je suis rentré... je suis là, cette fois..._

Viktor avait finit par enlacer Yuuri sur le côté, lui faisant face et les obligeant à frôler leurs nez. Yuuri sentit un coup de chaud l'envahir, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'odeur forte d'alcool qui émanait de la bouche du russe. Celui-ci continuait de parlementer tout seul dans ce langage qui commençait à le frustrer. Parfois, il chantonnait une comptine. Sinon, il parlait d'un ton plus ou moins émerveillé, comme s'il tenait compagnie à un enfant. Le nippon pensa que ça allait être un vrai calvaire pour se rendormir, et se demanda d'abord si Viktor allait finir par retomber dans le sommeil, ou s'il avait par habitude de prononcer quelques mots une fois assoupi.

Yuuri tenta de l'appeler encore une fois. Aucune réaction. Il essaya de se dégager, mais il avait de la force dans les bras. Ou bien il parlait et restait éveillé, ce qui ne ferait que rendre sa nuit plus longue. À regret, donc, Yuuri dût se résoudre à dormir ainsi. Surtout qu'il était tout aussi fatigué, dérangé on ne sait comment dans son sommeil en plus, alors il n'avait vraiment pas la foi de chercher par quel autre moyen il pourrait l'amener à son lit.

Viktor continua de gémir des choses, rien en anglais. Et c'est cette voix à l'accent prononcé et aux mots slaves qui plongea peu à peu l'asiatique dans le reste de sa nuit. Quoiqu'il put capter, encore une fois, le ton de son guide qui prenait un timbre un peu plus triste, voire même, désolé.

\- _Tout est de ma faute..._

Trop épuisé pour réfléchir, Yuuri s'endormit ensuite.

Mais il savait que Viktor avait encore trop de choses à cacher.

* * *

 **(゜▽゜;) Ben voilà.**

Je vous le dis : j'ai bâclé. Il était tard, je voulais poster... j'ai bâclé. Mais j'ai réussi à mettre en gros ce que je voulais qu'il se passe (pfiou). Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, mais je vais vous lâcher là. La fatigue, l'heure, toussa, (laflemmeaussi) bref. J'ai déjà moi-même hâte du chapitre 4, et c'est promis : la prochaine fois, je réponds à tout le monde ! Allez ciao smack.


	4. Montagnes russes

**(•́⌄•́๑)૭✧ Beep boop !**

(lol t'as compris le jeu d'mot il est fort quoi il s'passe des trucs et y'a Viktor montagnes russes MDRRRRR RT SI TU RIGOL POCE BLEU) Un petite update de nuit, hélas, mais je me suis hâté de boucler ce chapitre sans le bâcler comme je le pouvais ! (wai, ça promet) Il s'avère un chouia plus court que les autres (une page de moins sur Word, ça blesse sisi) juste pour dire que non, j'ai pas brodé pour remplir mon quota- Malheureusement, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews pour cette fois (parce queee j'avais poney) mais je n'y manquerai pas au suivant !

Juste une petite note pour **AyameTamano** ! Je ne peux te prévenir par mail, tout simplement parce que FF efface toute url contenue dans les reviews ! Sinon, fais-toi vite un compte (j'ai écris "compote" dans la précipitation, donc va aussi chercher une compote) pour "follow" la fic, car je crains qu'il n'existe pas d'autre moyen :c

Sur ce, je vous souhaite la zoulie lecture ! (ouh qu'elle est zouliiie - arrête Asa t'as plus cinq ans)

 **╭( ･ㅂ･)و )))**

* * *

Yuuri ne sut comment gérer le réveil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que Viktor était toujours enlacé à lui, en plus d'avoir amené les couvertures dans un désordre sans nom - qui les enroulaient comme des viennoiseries serrées dans leur emballage. Yeux clos, le nippon pouvait sentir l'haleine d'alcool de son aîné qui, à entendre ce léger grognement de fond, souffrait déjà de sa gueule de bois. Il pensait bien les russes dotés d'une capacité à boire assez étonnante – pour ne pas nourrir les clichés, il s'imaginait surtout qu'on buvait beaucoup, ici, pas qu'on le tenait tous – mais visiblement pas à l'épreuve de toute cuite.

Trop gêné pour oser le regarder, il se raidit davantage en sentant les jambes du russe bouger doucement, sans doute pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable. Mais il semblait trop endormi pour pouvoir se décoincer de ce rouleau qu'était devenu la couette. De ce fait, il n'osait pas le réveiller. Sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas non plus rester là toute la matinée... Yuuri tenta donc d'extirper un bras afin d'atteindre ses lunettes, posées quelque part sur la table de chevet. Mais il avait beau tâter celle-ci, il n'en toucha que le bord, et les nouveaux verres étaient introuvables.

Jusqu'à ce que le bras de Viktor s'étende au-dessus de lui, l'enlaçant un peu plus, avant qu'il ne lui passe l'objet convoité. Il se contenta même de les lui remettre assez maladroitement sur le nez.

\- T-Tu étais réveillé...

\- Trop mal à la tête... grimaça le slave.

\- Tu as réussi à dormir ?

\- Une partie de la nuit, au moins, mais je me suis réveillé tôt.

Yuuri ouvrit doucement les yeux, la vision un peu trouble avant que ses lunettes ne la rende plus claire. Mais Viktor fronçait bel et bien les sourcils, assommé par sa gueule de bois. Il faisait la tête et devait certainement s'en vouloir d'avoir été trop fêtard la veille avec ce trio à table. C'était la conséquence évidente qui encourageait Yuuri à ne jamais abuser d'alcool. D'un autre côté, si Viktor ne l'avait pas encouragé à quitter la pièce enfumée, il l'aurait peut-être suivi dans son geste – après tout, il se serait senti gêné de ne pas adhérer à l'ambiance s'il n'avait pas le même enjouement à rire bêtement.

Il ne leur fallu pas plus de vingt minutes pour que les deux se retrouvent habillés et lavés, tout de même tiraillés par quelques signes évidents du sommeil. Viktor se forçait à paraître de bonne humeur alors qu'il était évident que son mal de crâne lui tabassait les tempes ainsi que les sinus, mais il n'y pouvait rien hormis le subir. Le russe s'interrogea sur le fait que son compagnon de voyage était particulièrement silencieux, mais Yuuri se défendit en racontant un bobard; comme quoi il était fatigué, tout comme inquiet du voyage. Alors qu'il s'en voulait de ce mensonge – qui n'était pas totalement faux – Viktor s'en contenta, rappelant un ou deux moments gênants de leur trajet.

Ce qui inquiétait un peu plus Yuuri que le voyage, c'était l'état de son guide la veille. Qu'il ait des choses à cacher, il peut comprendre, et que ça ait un lien avec ses recherches aussi, mais au point d'avoir des délires une fois qu'il a bu ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas comprendre le russe, ainsi il aurait pu peut-être soulager un peu l'aîné de cette lourde peine qu'il transportait. Même dans la voiture, son comportement était étrange. Quel bon acteur il semblait faire : bien heureux et quelque peu niais à la vue de tous, mais torturé à l'intérieur. La personne qu'il cherchait avait vraiment intérêt à bien vouloir de lui une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Quiconque était aimé de Viktor semblait vraiment chanceux.

Yuuri aimerait bien être aimé de la sorte, et pas essentiellement par un amour comme celui-ci. S'il apprenait qu'on le cherche parce qu'il manque à quelqu'un, et non par obligation, le japonais serait en mesure de changer d'avis sur son aventure. Un amour d'une telle envergure arrêterait forcément ce qui se tramait chez lui, non ? Autrement, Viktor, lui, ne parcourrait pas le pays rien que pour retrouver sa dulcinée.

Dans la même pièce qu'hier soir, le trio de bon buveurs était là, à une autre table, leur faisant des signes de bras pour les appeler. Le nippon préférait largement les petit-déjeuners au calme, mais visiblement, aujourd'hui allait être différent.

Et demain aussi, sans doute.

####

Yuuri et Viktor passèrent ainsi trois jours tranquilles, à Kolomno. Bien qu'ils n'avançaient pas dans leur voyage, force était de reconnaître que cette halte obligée leur apporta une relaxation bien méritée. Yuuri pouvait détendre ses nerfs à vif, et Viktor pensa enfin à autre chose qu'à cette personne tant aimée et recherchée. Ce fut également une occasion pour le nippon de découvrir plus en profondeur le quotidien russe, bien qu'il soit possiblement très différent du foyer. Il en profita néanmoins pour connaître quelques mots de base (les habituels « bonjour », « merci » et « au revoir », sans oublier quelques marques de politesse). Le plus drôle – pour Viktor - fut sans aucun doute la répétition doublée puis triplée pour travailler l'accent, les mots rendus flous à cause de ces lacunes des syllabes à cause de la langue japonaise. Si Viktor en riait, Yuuri se vexait, bien évidemment.

Il le força ensuite à s'exercer en passant commande dans un café, ou même en demandant son chemin. Sur dix tests, deux et demi seulement furent réussis. Demi parce qu'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre, mais sans les mots. La seconde journée la plus compliquée de leur semaine de pause à Kolomno. Au moins, il avait matière à aborder les russes, même s'il prétendait encore préférer se débrouiller tout seul. L'essentiel était qu'il puisse s'orienter dans le foyer, une fois à destination. Il avait certes tout préparé pour s'y rendre, mais semblait avoir omis beaucoup de choses quant à l'arrivée.

Au troisième jour, ils visitèrent le centre-ville. Bien que le coin n'était pas étrangé à Viktor, il avoua tout de même ne pas en connaître tout les coins et recoins – bien normal, ce n'est pas comme si Yuuri connaissait chaque ville de son pays natal. Ce fut une donc une occasion, pour tout les deux, à s'éloigner de leurs soucis respectifs. D'ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre ne fit pas mention de ces choses-là qui les préoccupaient tant. Ils apprenaient à se connaître dans un autre sens. Plutôt que de fouiller le fond du gobelet, de creuser pour connaître les secrets, ils revenaient à la case départ pour parler chiffons; sur leurs goûts, leurs envies, leurs rêves (abandonnés comme actuels) et leur discussion fut sans doute l'une des plus bavardes en anglais dans les rues, surtout à un abribus où ils attendirent de longues minutes durant.

\- Je plaisantais, Yuuri… Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de te souvenir de mon anniversaire.

\- C'est quand même important ! Tu me dis ça parce que tu te trouves vieux ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… C'est plutôt que… Tu t'en souviendrais ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je veux dire, tu me le souhaiteras même après notre voyage ?

Yuuri s'était tellement habitué à ne parler qu'à Viktor qu'il n'avait pas envisager cette possibilité. Il était évident qu'après être arrivé à Saint-Pétersbourg, tout les deux allaient se quitter sans plus de cérémonie et basta. Aucune raison de prolonger la correspondance, d'essayer même de s'envoyer des lettres, de garder le contact… Et puis, allez savoir où Viktor allait se rendre, après, s'il n'y trouvait pas sa chère personne. Peut-être loin, bien trop loin pour être encore joignable. Lui qui avait doucement perdu les tensions entre lui et le temps qu'il comptait sur le bout des doigts avec prudence, il avait totalement oublié que d'ici quelques jours, ils allaient se séparer.

Alors pouvait-il considérer être son ami ? Ne devait-il pas reprendre ses formalités et ne pas s'attacher ? De toutes évidences, c'était trop tard : Yuuri appréciait Viktor, et s'était fait à sa compagnie un peu hors du commun qui le mettait si mal à l'aise au début. Après cette réflexion dont le russe avait observé les conséquences sur ce visage un peu attristé, ce dernier sourit gentiment afin de le rassurer.

\- Je ne veux pas parler d'adieux. Je dis juste qu'on ne se verra pas très souvent. Même si ce que je cherche est à Saint-Pétersbourg, je retournerai dans tout les cas à Moscou et je serai loin. C'est juste une question de distance…

\- Oh, alors tu… enfin… Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on… ?

\- Hm ? Pas du tout, j'adorerais qu'on reste en contact !

Yuuri se sentit aussi rassuré qu'idiot à sourire en retour. Viktor ne voulait pas le quitter. Ou plutôt, ne pas le quitter dans son cercle – très très petit… - d'amis. La seule personne avec qui il aura tissé des liens en Russie, résolue à ne plus lui parler ensuite, ça aurait été une chose bien triste…

Le bus de ville, transportant peu de civils, s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir et laissa grimper les patients de l'arrêt, y comprit le duo de voyageurs. Il s'installèrent vers le centre du véhicule, Viktor laissant la fenêtre à Yuuri pour son œil de touriste, tandis que lui prit place côté couloir à côté. Le trajet se fit donc dans un silence assez commun, l'habituel calme partagé parmi tout les transports, entre parfaits inconnus qui se bousculaient juste un peu pour laisser la place.

Sauf que trois arrêts plus loin, un homme à bonnet avec les mains dans les poches monta, faisant mine de chercher sa monnaie tandis que le chauffeur refermait les portes et repartait pour ne pas prendre de retard. Les secondes de malaise défilèrent pendant que celui-ci s'impatientait, réclamant ensuite l'argent pour qu'il puisse payer sa place. Mais l'homme, d'avis contraire, renversa la situation.

Plutôt qu'une pièce, c'est une arme qu'il sortit de son sac.

Un revolver de type standard, mais aussi vrai que dans n'importe quelle situation où ça pouvait tourner mal.

Les quelques passagers présents autour poussèrent des cris, et on entendit le braqueur s'exclamer à l'attention de tout le monde, comme du conducteur, en pointant le canon vers la tête de ce dernier. Le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas, puisqu'il avait demandé à ne surtout pas s'arrêter et à poursuivre sa route sans faire de pauses par les autres abribus. Dans son dialecte slave, il réclama que le chauffeur appelle sa compagnie afin d'organiser une transaction, en échange de quoi il libérera tout le monde. Et pas avant d'avoir reçu une somme énorme.

Entre les gémissements effrayés et les pleurs de jeunes femmes au fond du bus, Yuuri ne pouvait piper mot, la panique doublée par le fait qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que cet homme racontait… Il allait tous les descendre… ?

Viktor, de son côté, n'était pas plus tranquille. Même avec la connaissance naturelle des mots, il était tout aussi apeuré par la situation. Du moment que l'assistance se tenait tranquille, pas de blessés. Il tourna donc la tête vers son protégé, qui ne savait plus s'il devait baisser les yeux ou non. Figé, presque hypnotisé par la vision d'un dangereux personnage – voire peut-être d'un criminel ? - armé et qui représentait un potentiel danger de mort, le nippon ne remarqua même pas l'appel de regard que lui lançait son ami, trop en proie à la peur pour oser glisser les yeux. Il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait juste un cil, il risquait gros. Viktor voulait l'appeler dans un murmure, mais l'intrus imprévisible, ignorait si ce n'était pas faire une bêtise. Le mieux encore était de ne rien faire. Car il avait beau avoir été capable d'échapper à la police – et encore, il était loin d'être confiant ! - il n'avait pas le pouvoir de maîtriser un fou furieux.

Deux ou trois minutes passèrent, qui paraissaient faire plutôt dix ou douze, tant le temps semblait prendre de la lenteur. L'homme se contenta de balayer l'intérieur du regard en gardant le bras levé et l'arme parfaitement en parallèle avec la tempe du conducteur, qui peinait justement à composer le numéro de sa compagnie tout en conduisant avec calme. Comme indiqué, il ignora les autres arrêts et se contenta d'obéir.

Une femme assise derrière Viktor et Yuuri poussa un cri effrayé, ne pouvant plus supporter la tension dans le véhicule, et cela ramena le criminel qui lui vociféra de « la fermer ». Il se répéta avec plus de violence dans ses propos lorsque la pauvre demoiselle ne put retenir ses larmes, en panique. Il lui faisait peur et il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle ne se taira pas tant qu'il parlait si fort. L'homme frôla la veste de Yuuri, qui ne sursauta même pas tant il fut surpris. En fait, il était juste à côté, et il lui suffirait seulement de tourner la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ce visage adulte et mal rasé. Et se sentant incapable seulement de détourner le regard, le japonais se crispa davantage en regardant droit devant lui, soit la route qui continuait de défiler sans qu'on ne s'arrête. Il entendait clairement la voix menaçante du vilain.

Trop près. Trop dangereux.

Viktor pria intérieurement pour que l'homme daigne s'éloigner d'au moins quelques pas. Il profita également du fait qu'il ne regardait pas par-ici pour chercher la main de Yuuri sans regarder, voulant à tout prix le rassurer alors que lui-même était impuissant. L'asiatique avait les poings serrés sur les genoux, tendu de la tête aux pieds. Et même la main de son aîné ne put trouver les points de pression de la sienne ou de son poignet pour le calmer un peu. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un dingue collé juste à côté de lui, qui criait à rompre ses tympans alors qu'il ne regardait même pas vers sa direction.

La flemme pleura jusqu'à user toute sa voix, puis ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sembla suffisamment silencieuse à l'homme que ce dernier retourna vers l'avant, libérant ainsi toutes les tensions qui s'étaient concentré vers le centre du bus. Yuuri lâcha aussitôt un énorme soupir comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer – ce qui était peut-être le cas – et cette fois Viktor ne se gêna pas pour tendre un bras avant de le maintenir droit, lorsqu'il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer contre le siège devant lui. La sueur au front, il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de faire une course contre la Mort... ce qui n'était pas si loin en soi.

\- V-Viktor...

La voix sifflante de Yuuri pinça le cœur du russe d'un avertissement. Le timing était _vraiment_ trop mauvais.

Les phalanges du nippon se crispèrent et il se pencha en avant en serrant d'une main tremblante sa cage thoracique, couverte de couches de tissus qui lui obstruaient la sensation de l'air passant dans les poumons.

Hélas, la panique l'avait emporté, et Yuuri ne put retenir sa crise d'asthme.

La respiration haletante et les yeux grand ouverts, il chercha un moyen, n'importe lequel, de se libérer de cette douleur. D'abord, il se leva maladroitement et fit un pas sur le côté pour échapper aux bras de Viktor, qui se voulaient pourtant réconfortants et protecteurs, et ce dernier prit justement peur pour lui et son indiscrétion vis-à-vis du braqueur. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs demi-tour en remarquant l'étranger faire un drôle de cinéma.

\- _Hé, toi ! Tu bouges pas !_

\- _Non, attendez !_ intervint Viktor en posant déjà un pied au même niveau que son protégé.

Mais l'homme, peu patient sur les bords, visa ensuite le slave qui s'arrêta sur le champ en levant les mains, sans défense et à moitié assis. Le japonais, les mains lourdement appuyées sur des sièges pris comme libres, essaya de trouver un équilibre pour son corps et une sortie pour ses poumons. Il voulait respirer, faire sortir cette « chose » qui l'empêchait de sentir l'air le traverser, même si juste ouvrir une fenêtre ne suffisait pas. Malgré tout, il lutta pour rester le plus possible éloigné des autres passagers du bus, avec des gestes agités et sans réfléchir à sa manière de faire; dans la situation actuelle, il était totalement impossible de le calmer. La respiration forte intrigua le malfrat et ce dernier se contenta de le regarder avec des soupçons dans les yeux sans pour autant bouger son arme. Implorant, Viktor reprit :

\- _Je vous en prie, il est malade... ! Il faut qu'on arrête le bus avant qu'il ne s'étouffe..._

\- _C'est pas toi qui commande, ici. Et le bus il s'arrête pas tant que j'ai pas mon fric._

\- _Laissez-moi le gérer, je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire !_

\- _Tu fermes ta gueule et t'attends._

Rien à faire, donc, il était vraiment têtu. Yuuri souffrait, appuyé contre la vitre du bus à l'opposé de Viktor, et à la recherche d'une solution miracle pour lui rendre son souffle. Des passagers le regardaient, incertains, craintifs, sans oser lever le petit doigt de peur de se prendre des représailles du braqueur. Et ce dernier ne bougea pas non plus, observant de temps à autre Yuuri, surveillant sinon le reste des civils qui se taisaient et baissaient les yeux.

Viktor voulait faire un saut vers lui pour aller l'aider, mais attirerait les foudres pour rien. Et de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien ici qui pourrait soulager l'asiatique.

Que faire, alors... ?

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse sans pour autant trouver de bonnes idées – ou des idées, tout simplement... - il fit tout juste attention au signe de main qu'on lui fit dans le dos du malfrat, là où se trouvait un homme dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage et qui semblait avoir réussi à gérer sa panique. Il l'interpella discrètement de petits gestes muets que le russe ne comprit pas, puis remarqua qu'un objet petit et brillant tournait dans sa main. C'était une pièce, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Pourtant l'inconnu jouait avec sans trop de nervosité et sans même bouger autre chose que cette main qui tripotait juste un bête sou. Ensuite, le reste arriva très vite.

L'homme appela dans le vide, un mot simple et fort prit au hasard, qui détourna l'attention du criminel. Au même moment, il lança sa pièce en hauteur.

Aussitôt, tout les regards qui avaient tourné vers lui se collèrent à cette même pièce. Le bus entier, hormis le conducteur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe, avaient le nez levé au même endroit.

La seconde d'après, tout le monde s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait en poussant des cris de surprise : le bus tanguait. Il tanguait comme si son chauffeur perdait le contrôle, et même Viktor sentit son poids chavirer comme sur un bateau en se sentant aller de droite à gauche sur son fauteuil en se tenant à ceux de devant et derrière. Yuuri, d'ailleurs, fut le seul apparemment à ne pas se préoccuper de cette secousse, et continuait de s'étouffer dans son coin, recroquevillé sur un siège éloigné et les larmes aux yeux – amenées par la douleur. Viktor profita de la diversion pour le rejoindre, tandis que l'autre qui avait lancé la pièce se jeta sur le braqueur qui avait bien évidemment perdu ses moyens et sa concentration. Il le plaqua au sol en profitant de son déséquilibre, tandis qu'une troisième personne que Viktor n'avait pas vu vint s'emparer du revolver pour le désarmer.

Le bus sembla faire un dérapage alors que le conducteur comprit que le braqueur était maîtrisé. Et le véhicule s'arrêta un peu en catastrophe sur le côté, au milieu d'une rue où il n'y avait aucun arrêt. À l'extérieur, sursautant, les badauds restèrent ébahis, et certains s'approchèrent. S'assurant que le bus n'ira pas plus loin, ils regardèrent par les fenêtres, ou laissèrent une ou deux personne entrer lorsque le conducteur ouvrit les portes. De là, on pouvait apercevoir un homme en maintenant un autre à terre, entre les rangées de sièges, et petit à petit les autres passagers descendre avec l'horrible souvenir de la plus grande peur de leur vie. Les gens descendirent, les femmes en priorité – dont quelques-unes qui éclatèrent en sanglots une fois que leurs pieds eurent touché le sol. Quant à Viktor, il profita que l'engin soit enfin arrêté, et la situation sous contrôle, pour serrer Yuuri contre lui qui essayait malgré tout de pousser cette masse supplémentaire qui l'empêchait de respirer. Ne connaissant rien à l'asthme, l'aîné pensait juste pouvoir le calmer en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, et en lui montrant le braqueur se faire tiré du véhicule pendant qu'un badaud allait chercher la police.

\- Yuuri... Yuuri, c'est moi, ressaisis-toi... Mais ne me pousse pas, c'est moi, je te dis... !

\- Dégagez, dégagez ! fit une voix un peu fluette. Faut lui laisser de la place !

Viktor se tourna vers un garçon objectivement plus jeune que lui, qui semblait savoir ce qui se passait. Il se réitéra, faisant enfin bouger l'aîné qui ne comprit que maintenant qu'il venait de s'adresser à lui dans un anglais changé avec un léger accent un peu familier...

Sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Oh, oui. Il ressemblait à Yuuri.

####

La police avait arrêté le braqueur et tout les passagers du bus se trouvaient là, à l'hôpital de la ville, où tous passaient de brefs entretiens afin de détecter les éventuelles séquelles physiques ou morales chez chaque individu ayant assisté à ce qui aurait _pu_ se transformer en catastrophe. Viktor fit partit de ceux-là : il a été « bien courageux » en voulant raisonner l'infâme pendant une minute, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait l'impression de défier le Diable. Il avait levé son quota de prises de risque assez haut, et pensait maintenant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer les héros. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. De plus, l'état de Yuuri l'inquiétait franchement.

Celui-ci fut le seul à avoir été emmené pour quelques soins - « soins » qui signifiait plutôt « repos » - dû à son état un peu alarmant une fois le bus arrêté. Viktor grimaçait. Il en savait plus sur Yuuri, mais était toujours incapable de l'aider dans ce genre de situations. Et un détail encore, qui avait toute son importance, lui pinça le cœur : ils n'avaient toujours pas acheté ses médicaments. Il sortit d'ailleurs l'ordonnance du médecin qu'il avait extirpait de la poche du nippon : froissée comme elle était, ce dernier avait évidemment fait exprès de ne pas en reparler. À trop pressé de vouloir brûler de petites étapes pour arriver à Saint-Pétersbourg, voilà où ils en étaient arrivé...

En même temps, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance d'avoir prit un bus qui fut la cible d'un braqueur amateur. Mais autant de chance d'avoir emprunté le même que celui de deux héros assez surprenants.

Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à croire que ce tour de main fait avec une simple pièce ait pu autant leur sauver la mise à tous... Non, c'était le bus. Peut-être avait-il essayé de le distraire, mais c'était la perte du contrôle momentanée du bus qui l'avait déséquilibré. C'est ça qui les avait réellement tiré d'affaire. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient autant malchanceux que bourrés de solutions toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Ces hommes, d'ailleurs, revinrent dans le couloir où patientaient d'autres passagers (et Viktor, qui patientait pour Yuuri) qui n'étaient pas encore passé. Tout les deux semblaient en bonne santé et sains, il pouvait donc se lever pour aller leur parler.

\- Oh ! Le héros de tout à l'heure ! remarqua le plus grand.

Il ne savait même pas s'il devait bien le prendre.

\- Bonjour... Alors, vos résultats ?

C'est le plus petit, aux airs de nippon et à la chevelure noire un peu démesurée, qui lui répondit :

\- Rien à signaler ! En revanche, vous, vous êtes tout blanc...

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste... mon ami.

\- Ah, oui. Il est asthmatique, c'est ça ? J'ai tout de suite reconnu.

\- Vous avez bien de la veine, je ne connaissais pas, avant...

\- Mon père est médecin, je connais des trucs qui me sont un peu égal ! rit-il.

L'autre homme, un peu plus grand que Viktor, écoutait tranquillement leur conversation avec un sourire détendu. À l'évidence, ils paraissaient bien remis de l'incident – ce que Viktor serait aussi certainement s'il n'était pas inquiet pour Yuuri derrière. Le grand type avait les cheveux clairs, une petite barbe sur le menton. L'autre, bien plus petit que tout les deux et sans aucun doute plus jeune – il avait tout l'air d'un enfant malgré ce corps assez mature ? - avait la peau légèrement bronzée et des cheveux mal coiffés – sans doute « pour être décoiffés » - aussi noir que ceux de son camarade nippon. D'ailleurs, il pouvait déceler de nombreuses petites ressemblances entre les deux, suite à quoi le russe ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Dites... De quelle origine êtes-vous ?

\- Moi, hm ? Je suis japonais.

\- Ah, comme lui...

\- Ah, je me disais bien... !

\- Le monde a l'air drôlement petit, vu comme ça...

\- Si petit que même nous et les braqueurs se réunissent dans le même bus ! ajouta l'autre étranger.

\- Oui... Je suis content que vous ayez été là. Enfin... vous avez pu le maîtriser durant la secousse.

À cela, le duo s'échangea un regard, puis un clin d'oeil, que Viktor ne comprit pas. Peu après, une infirmière sortit dans le couloir en appelant la personne qui accompagnait Yuuri, suite à quoi le slave se retourna vivement pour répondre. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas pour le rejoindre, il regarda le deuxième nippon et lui demanda avec insistance s'il voulait bien le suivre, afin de lui faire part de son état. Plutôt ravi à l'idée de venir en aide dans un domaine qui ne l'intéressait pas au premier abord, le jeune garçon accepta et entra dans la pièce avec lui, suivit de son grand camarade qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir patienter dans le couloir tout seul pour il ne savait combien de temps.

Yuuri était allongé dans un lit assez mince, loin d'être complètement confortable, mais juste de quoi se remettre de ses émotions et des défauts de sa santé. Un fin drap le recouvrait alors que sur la chaise à côté, ne reposaient que ses vêtements d'extérieur et ses chaussures. Viktor put voir sur la table un peu plus loin des flacons dont les contenus lui étaient totalement inconnus. Sans doute des exemples de ce qu'il aurait dû acheter depuis longtemps pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe... L'infirmière lui assura que son état était à nouveau revenu à la normal, maintenant qu'il était éveillé, et qu'il devait seulement se ménager en cas de crise de panique. Aussi ajouta-t-elle qu'il fallait surveiller sa résistance au froid, avec ce temps... Le russe en prit silencieusement note dans un coin de son esprit. Il allait doubler de vigilance, quitte à agacer Yuuri avec son petit côté papa poule.

Il devait s'habituer à cela. Faire attention.

Prendre soin de l'autre. Autrement il allait encore faire une erreur. Et en recommencer une comme celle-là avec un type totalement extérieur à son habituel entourage lui donnerait encore moins le droit d'aller chercher ce pour quoi il allait maintenant à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il échouerait avant même d'avoir terminé.

 _Je fais toujours n'importe quoi._

\- Viktor...

La voix de Yuuri le ramena sur Terre, et tout les deux croisèrent enfin leur regard. Comme l'avait dit l'infirmière qui venait de sortir, il avait l'air en bonne santé, juste un peu fatigué, mais décrispé de l'incident du bus. Le slave répondit calmement à ses questions avec un ton rassuré : que le braqueur avait été arrêté et qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas, c'était fichu. Ils allaient annulé le reste de leur journée, et retourner à l'hôtel après être enfin allé chercher ces foutus médicaments.

Le nippon tourna enfin la tête vers les deux étrangers. Gêné d'être en une telle position devant des inconnus, il se redressa juste pour s'asseoir, jambes à moitié repliées. Le plus grand ria :

\- Pas de manière entre nous ! On est pas chez vous !

\- Chez nous... ?

\- Ah, enchanté, Yuuri ! Ça me fait tout drôle de voir un compatriote dans le coin ! Kenjirô Minami, mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux !

\- « Minami »...

Qu'est ce qu'un japonais comme lui venait faire là ? On cherchait à le rattraper ? C'était pas possible que le monde soit aussi petit !

\- Ah, je n'ai plus de manières non plus... reprit l'autre. Moi c'est Emil. Pas besoin du nom.

Alors que Minami commentait l'insouciance évidente du dénommé Emil, Yuuri tourna la tête vers Viktor sans comprendre. Son regard en disait certainement plus qu'il ne le pourrait avec des mots : qui sont ces gens, que veulent-ils, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici alors qu'il se remettait tout juste d'une convalescence ? Le slave ne répondit qu'avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire à la fois amusé et désolé. Une expression nouvellement inédite avait repeint Viktor : il était inquiet, et maintenant plus que rassuré. Soulagé, même. C'était sans doute le sentiment qu'il allait ressentir dès qu'il aura trouvé sa personne bien-aimée. Avec une réaction dix fois plus forte. Et Yuuri, qui ne pensait pas être un jour l'objet de ce genre d'émotions, se sentit un peu plus chaud au cœur lorsqu'il comprit que cela signifiait l'importance qu'il avait soudainement prit chez son guide.

L'aîné prit d'ailleurs la chaise pour la rapprocher un peu plus et s'asseoir dessus, souriant avec plus de franchise au japonais pour lui ôter toute inquiétude inutile. C'était ça qu'il devait faire : le rassurer à son tour. Lui dire que tout allait bien, que les choses allaient s'arranger, et faire en sorte que cela arrive vraiment. Il n'était pas seulement son guide, mais également son protecteur. Et lui, faible dans son esprit et même physique à cause de sa maladie chronique, devait comprendre qu'il devait se reposer sur lui et pas faire de manières au risque de remettre sa santé au bord d'une certaine limite.

Mais Viktor, lui, n'avait-il pas aussi besoin de la même chose ? D'entendre avec une voix rassurante que tout allait bien, que tout allait bien se passer, et être témoin de promesses tenues pour prouver les dires ? Ne voulait-il pas entendre de la part d'un ami ou même de n'importe qui d'autre qu'il allait la retrouver, sa bien-aimée ? Qu'il n'aura pas fouillé ciel et terre pour rien ? Derrière ce masque aussi niais que bienveillant, n'était-il pas en train de se morfondre en silence ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il jouait le héros qu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse. Tout comme Yuuri qui, malgré son asthme, n'était pas pour autant une petite chose faible.

Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un silence en se regardant, mais se sentaient comme s'ils s'étaient étalé à nouveau leurs vies respectives. Minami et Emil parlaient dans le fond, ayant volontairement laissé l'autre duo dans leur coin afin de se remettre une bonne fois pour toutes de ce méchant épisode dans le bus. À l'évidence, l'un comme l'autre était guéri, et Yuuri affirma même pouvoir se lever – mais il fut arrêté par un russe qui lui ordonna trois fois de prendre son temps; même lorsqu'il avait fini. Viktor se révéla donc tout à coup beaucoup plus aux petits soins, lui apportant de l'eau et lui demandant régulièrement s'il ne voulait pas manger. Mais vu l'état actuel des choses, ce que Yuuri voulait surtout, c'était qu'il arrête de courir de droite à gauche et enfin se pose avant de définitivement y aller.

Le russe, de retour donc par la force des choses sur sa chaise, offrit un sourire sincère aux deux autres.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, en tout cas. Et pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Remerciez plutôt Emil ! s'écria Minami. C'est à lui que tout le bus entier doit ça ! S'il n'avait pas été là-

\- Minami...

\- Ben, je dis pas que ça aurait forcément mal tourné, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui !

\- Roh, arrête ton char... rappliqua-t-il en lui frottant les tempes.

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Yuuri et Viktor s'échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis Minami reprit de plus belle, la voix un peu plus enjouée avec un soupçon d'admiration :

\- C'est pas rien ce qu'il a fait ! C'est même une chance que vous ayez assisté à ça !

\- À un détournement de bus... ? questionna Yuuri, peu convaincu.

\- Au tour de magie !

Il y eut un silence.

\- De magie ? répéta Viktor.

\- Enfin, c'était plutôt de l'hypnose, mais vous voyez où je veux en venir !

\- Pas vraiment, non...

\- Ken', les embête pas !

Emil ramassa son électrique camarade, qu'il coinça sous le bras. Mais Minami semblait toujours vouloir en dire plus.

\- Dit-leur, Emil ! Ce que tu as fais dans le bus, c'était incroyable !

\- Oui, bon, arrête, maintenant...

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris... fit Viktor, perdu. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans le bus ?

Emil posa un temps avant de répondre, gardant avec gratuité la tête du jeune japonais prisonnière.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la pièce ? Lorsque je l'ai lancé, tout le monde l'a regardé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'était pas un lancer de pièce anodin : c'était pour concentrer l'attention de tout le bus, et de notre braqueur, à un point précis. C'est une étape primordiale pour plonger quelqu'un en transe.

Yuuri cligna des yeux sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait; lui, après tout, était en train de s'étouffer et n'a pas fait attention à quelconque pièce lancée. Il jeta alors un regard interrogateur à Viktor, qui sembla comprendre le stratagème – malgré le fait que, il fallait l'avouer, c'était assez tordu.

\- Donc, le tour que vous avez fait, à ce moment-là...

\- Ce n'était que pour hypnotiser le bus entier, vous y compris. Sauf le conducteur bien sûr, sinon je crois que nous serions tous blessés !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Yuuri - permettez que je vous appelle Yuuri - vous vous souvenez de la secousse ?

\- Quelle secousse... ?

Viktor cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

\- Vous voyez ? rajouta Minami, tout excité. Il est très fort !

\- Vous avez fait croire aux passagers qui ont regardé la pièce que le bus dérapait sur la route... ?

\- Et le braqueur n'y a vu que du feu ! Persuadés que le bus tanguait, tout le monde a crié et se faisait sa propre simulation en s'accrochant partout ! En fait, le véhicule était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stable, et notre pseudo-criminel est tombé tout seul.

Et le russe, avec le reste des passagers, était tombé dans le panneau. L'hypnose était, dans une réputation générale, une superstition comme une autre : on y croyait, ou on y croyait pas. Là, il racontait sa version des faits, mais si ça se trouve il bluffait totalement, et le bus avait bien dérapé à un moment sur sa route. Mais là, il n'avait aucune preuve. Or, pour son histoire, il y en avait une : Yuuri, même s'il était en train de supporter sa crise, se serait de toutes évidences souvenu d'une quelconque secousse à ce moment-là. Emil disait donc bien la vérité. Assez lourde à avaler, ceci dit. Et s'il y avait encore de quoi être sceptique, Viktor semblait beaucoup plus impressionné que son petit protégé qui n'y voyait pas très clair.

\- Vous avez hypnotisé tout un bus... ? demanda celui-ci, le soupçon dans le regard.

\- Difficile à croire, hein... Je vous en voudrais pas. Les gens ont déjà du mal à me faire confiance quand je leur dis que j'hypnotise une personne, alors un bus...

\- Il a son fan-club, chez lui !

\- Mais, Minami, arrête...

\- Il a déjà produit dans la capitale tchèque et moi, je suis son apprenti !

Emil se décida enfin à lui coller une main sur la bouche, récoltant au passage une moue offusquée de son soi-disant élève.

\- En fait... Minami a entendu parlé de moi par la radio et les journaux... Il m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres, et j'ai un jour accepté de le rencontrer, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois au Japon, mais à force de nous entendre, disons que... ben... voilà, il me suit partout.

\- Mais il apprend l'hypnose ? questionna Viktor.

\- C'est ça. Et il a du talent ! Enfin, il est loin encore de m'arriver à la cheville, mais...

Minami se libéra aussitôt de son emprise.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis loin de pouvoir hypnotiser un train entier, moi !

\- Un train ?! s'étouffa Yuuri.

\- Ah, non, là, il invente.

Ils n'étaient donc pas un, mais deux étranges personnages pratiquant l'hypnose. Bizarre. Bizarre et étrange. Pas que c'était un jugement, mais dit comme ça, on y croyait difficilement. Voire pas du tout. Yuuri ne connaissait ça que sous la forme de fictions. Ça lui évoquait des méchants dans des contes pour enfants, qui voulaient toujours manipuler les gentils, et d'autres références qui lui rappelaient seulement que, tout ce que les gens retenaient de l'hypnose, c'était ce pouvoir à contrôler l'esprit d'un individu. De toutes évidences, ça ne se résumait pas qu'à cela.

Le sujet ne le passionnait pas spécialement – il avait après tout d'autres choses à faire – mais Viktor semblait vite emballé, et vint demander – après s'être enfin présenté, tiens – de quoi il en retournait, et comment il procédait. Apparemment, aussi loin que pouvait aller Emil, il ne contrôlait pas les gens – ça serait plutôt effrayant – mais leur faisait plutôt voir des choses – et non pas croire, ce qui pouvait être largement différent. Mais il assurait qu'il avait en réalité eu _beaucoup_ de chance à pouvoir provoquer cette secousse imaginaire dans le bus. Mettre en transe une seule personne tout juste prête à l'être, c'était assez facile pour lui. Mais créer une illusion au sein d'une poignée de gens dont l'attention était entièrement tournée vers un événement dangereux, ça relevait à la fois d'un effort et d'une chance inouïe. Il leur avait dit : ils avaient une chance sur quatre de traverser toute la ville avec un braqueur à bord.

On pouvait vraiment dire que Yuuri et Viktor possédaient là une chance infâme de cocu, si bien que ça en était presque injuste. Et en même temps, quel coup de pot ! Si tout ceux-là ne leur étaient pas tombé dessus, Yuuri serait retourné au Japon, et Viktor tournerait en rond sans savoir où poursuivre ses recherches.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Emil et Minami repartirent dans de nouvelles messes « basses », le russe regarda son protégé.

\- Il t'en arrive, des choses, Yuuri... J'étais censé t'amener à Saint-Pétersbourg en toute sécurité, et regarde où ça nous mène... Tu aurais sans doute eu un voyage plus paisible si j'avais juste accepté de payer ton amende et un petit pourboire qui t'aurait laissé dans ce train...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Viktor. Au contraire, si je vivais tout ça sans personne, je n'y arriverais jamais...

\- Mais je t'ai mis dans de dangereuses situation, plus d'une fois... La police, le bus...

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien !

\- C'est bien là le problème.

« Je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais été inutile, je n'ai rien fais ». Il lâcha un soupir qui parut agaçant aux oreilles de Yuuri, et ce dernier l'obligea à le regarder en lui piégeant les joues entre ses deux mains, dénudées de leurs gants. Le slave cligna des yeux, surpris et encore un peu évadé dans cette foutue histoire de « tout et n'importe quoi ».

\- Viktor Nikiforov, _nom de-_... La plus belle rencontre que j'ai fais jusqu'ici, c'est bien la tienne. Je n'aurais rien pu faire tout seul, et je préfère mille fois en être là plutôt que d'être rapatrié chez moi ! Tu es peut-être un peu déprimé parce que toi aussi, tu tournes en rond, mais ça s'arrangera, Viktor... Ça s'arrangera ! Tout va bien se passer ! Et tu la retrouveras, ta chère personne qui compte plus que tout !

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Emil et Minami s'étaient arrêté en entendant Yuuri, qui se sentit rosir en réalisant qu'il venait de jouer au héros sans vraiment être sûr que ses promesses avaient du sens ou étaient possibles. Ne restait donc plus que la prochaine étape : faire en sorte que oui.

Viktor cligna une nouvelle fois des paupières, comme si les fameux mots que, selon le nippon, il avait besoin d'entendre, lui avaient transpercé le cœur et l'empêchaient de répondre. Alors que l'asiatique pensait avoir gaffé, l'expression confuse de son aîné fondit en un sourire, à la fois attendri et reconnaissant. Un léger rire à peine audible résonna même dans le creux de sa gorge, et il répondit aux mains froides de Yuuri en se rapprochant lui-même, enlaçant alors négligemment le cou du pauvre petit asiatique qui venait de piquer une crise. Ça l'amusait, et surtout, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Témoins, Emil et Minami accompagnèrent Viktor dans son rire, vexant alors Yuuri qui pensait ne pas être prit au sérieux. Mais tout ce que le russe en répondit, ce fut un joyeux :

\- Awww, mais il est pas adorable ? Ha ha ! Je t'adore, Yuuri... !

À l'évidence, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : les mots justes.

Et il ignorait que Viktor cachait son malaise en jouant le grand nigaud. Ou peut-être que si, il l'avait deviné, mais c'était trop gênant pour le concerné. La tête de Viktor glissa justement sous son menton, sans lâcher, alors qu'il prolongeait avec autant de jeu possible son petit rire auquel l'autre duo crut facilement. Mais eux, comprenaient bien que ce n'était que de la comédie, et Yuuri resta silencieux avec juste un petit sourire de satisfaction discret tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.

Viktor continuait de rire, plus bas, mais en veillant à rester dans son jeu. Le visage presque collé au torse – il était à moitié affalé – il pouvait cacher ses légères rougeurs, signe que même simples, les mots de son « protégé » lui avaient fait plaisir. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué à dire, ça... Nikolaï, qui connaissait parfaitement la situation, aurait pu se contenter de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que cette histoire allait se finir comme dans un conte de fées, plutôt que de le sermonner... Mais non, c'était toujours de sa faute. Toujours, _toujours_ de la faute de Viktor. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez vigilant. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention. Parce qu'il a volontairement loupé plusieurs occasions à être attentif, répétant inlassablement les mêmes choses : « ça ira, je me débrouille » ou même « tout va bien, rien ne va arriver ! ». Quel idiot il faisait. _Quel naïf je suis..._

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux clos mais reconnaissants intriguaient Yuuri. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir ramené de sales souvenirs – ou pires, des remords, voire des regrets. Pour son guide, du moment qu'il retrouvait peu à peu foi en ses recherches, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Et ça, peu importe le nombre de flics et de bandits qu'ils pouvaient croiser – fallait dire que c'était une sacrée galère, ce voyage.

Minami fit quelques pas pour s'approcher, et le même constat que Yuuri, mais lui au moins osait le dire à voix haute :

\- Oulà, ça a pas l'air d'aller fort...

Le petit avait l'air champion pour taper dans le mile et remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais ce dernier sembla plutôt réjoui, puisqu'il se mit à sourire.

\- Et si je vous faisais une petite « séance » ?

\- Oh, pas bête, commenta Emil.

\- Pardon ? s'intrigua Yuuri. Une « séance » ?

Minami s'expliqua : si l'hypnose faisait voir les choses fausses, elle faisait également voir les vraies. Viktor comprit où il voulait en venir en rajoutant ses petites réflexions à chaque fin de phrase. Il était connu que certains psychiatres – ou espèces de guérisseurs qu'on croyait moins sur parole – utilisaient à proprement parler « l'hypnose » comme moyen de guérison. Le père de ce jeune nippon-là, médecin comme il le prétendait, semblait tout de même avoir eu une petite influence sur les dons dits « hypnotiques » de son fils. Car celui-ci proposait tout simplement de s'abandonner à une transe qui saurait « le guérir de ses maux ». En d'autres termes, dénouer le nœud du problème en espérant lui apporter un petit réconfort pour ne plus avoir l'air aussi abattu.

Car Viktor, malgré lui, semblait parfois abattu. Et Yuuri ne pouvait qu'approuver – silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas parler d'un problème qui n'était pas le sien.

Bien qu'admiratif quant aux « dons » de ces deux hommes, Viktor hésita. À force de rester aussi secret, on n'avait pas très envie de se dévoiler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et même si Minami promettait un certain secret professionnel, il se demandait si franchement ça lui apporterait plus de bien que de mal. Il ne voyait même pas en quoi ça consistait !

« Replonger au centre du problème pour en trouver la cause », voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit pour répondre à sa question. Ah, bon, très bien, c'était tout de suite plus clair...

L'hypnose, on y croit ou on n'y croit pas.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, avoua-t-il. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça peut m'aider...

\- Tu peux au moins essayer ! Je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien, enfin... Je veux dire... Je veux pas te vexer, mais...

\- Oh, je ne dois pas être vexé ?

Il mima un sourire faux, faisant paniquer l'apprenti.

\- Non non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Ça va te détendre, Viktor, conclut Emil qui s'autorisa à devenir familier. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Yuuri y passera aussi, hein ?

\- Hein, mais j'ai...

L'interpellé se tut. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il croyait en l'hypnose. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que Minami devait avoir des pouvoirs thérapeutiques à côté de ses petits entraînements. Et le fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux des gens biens – un peu bizarres, mais biens – n'avaient non plus rien à voir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bien-être de Viktor.

Au départ, Yuuri ne se souciait que de lui. De sa petite personne, perdue loin de chez elle, et qui ne voyait rien d'autre que son ultime but qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas rater. Même après leur rencontre, le russe lui était plus parasite que bénéfique. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, de faire un pas en avant avec tout le volontarisme du monde, pour finalement les faire tomber dans un trou immense. Mais plus maintenant, alors qu'il faisait récemment bien souvent face à des sentiments qui, même s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas, le rendaient mal. Si mal qu'il comprenait se soucier de Viktor. Alors aussi vrai qu'était cette hypnose, aussi loin pouvait aller cette guérison – ou du moins, cette tentative – il pouvait au moins essayer. Yuuri hocha alors la tête.

\- Je le ferai.

Les yeux du slave, bien ouverts, voulaient tout dire : « ah bon ? ».

\- Je le ferai après lui, ajouta Yuuri.

Viktor comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Minami, ravi, tapa avec joie dans ses mains et fouilla dans un petit sac – qu'il avait toujours porté – en demandant à Viktor de déplacer sa chaise pour l'éloigner du lit du malade – enfin, du « malade ». Un peu réticent mais ne voulant en aucun cas inquiéter Yuuri – car oui, finalement, c'était pour lui qu'il le faisait – le russe suivit donc ses indications, et se reposa de nouveau dessus.

Minami approcha alors, prenant une autre chaise pour qu'ils puissent être installés face à face.

Quelque part, « l'hypnose » restait toujours effrayant...

* * *

 **ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑) boi !**

Alors, je vous vois venir : "keuwah, de l'hypnose", eh oui. Mais si vous avez déjà lu mes fics, vous devriez savoir que j'aime les trucs tordus et tirés par les cheveux. Et faire de Minami et Emil des "hypnotiseurs" est tordu et tiré par les cheveux. C'est comme ça, va falloir vous y faire. Je regrette cependant de ne pas avoir pu les développer plus que ça ici, ils méritent tellement mieux !

Et oui, vous avez bien lu, je vous arrête avant d'écrire votre vilaine review : Minami a bien les cheveux noirs ! La teinture blonde et rose, c'pas hyyyper répandue en 1927, m'voyez ? Quant à Emil, je n'en ai pas encore fais mention dans ce chapitre, mais il sera un peu plus âgé que dans le canon. En vérité, je l'ai choisi lui (déjà parce qu'il a une jolie barbe) parce qu'il me fallait un adulte aussi vieux que Yuuri et Viktor, et ce n'est pas le cas d'Emil. Trop tard, il était déjà choisi, et je vais changer son âge (ouh, criminelle). Ca aurait eu peu de sens sinon, même si on est dans un (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ " _**manga**_ ! (de toutes façons, moi et le réalisme, mdr ta mère en slip kangourou)

Bubye


	5. Routes croisées

**Boom, baby ! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و**

On dirait bien que le dernier chapitre vous a laissé perplexe, mdr- "ARGH, si peu de reviews comparée à l'autre fois!iii" oui bon, pas grave, je savais que je me lançais dans un truc bizarre en impliquant une prise d'otage dans un bus et la transformation de deux personnages en hypnotiseurs, lol. Du coup, bah, moi je m'étais lancé dedans, hein ! J'en fais quoi, de ce nouveau chapitre, maintenant ?! Je le supprime ? Je le refais ?! Oh bah ok hein c'est vous qui voyez !iii

Mis à part ça, je répondrai aux reviews une prochaine fois, car euh -poney-.

Bonne lecture, hahahaha~ *sobs in the distance*

 **(;*△*;)**

* * *

Viktor ne s'était jamais essayé à l'hypnose, et même sans savoir, ne voulait pas. Minami affirmait que c'était un moyen presque affirmé "thérapeutique" comme un autre, mais quand on entend hypnose, on répond "manipulation, force de l'esprit"... "forçage dans la vie privée". L'apprenti ne voulait en aucun cas s'intéresser de trop près à son passé, ses soucis, ou ses désirs. C'était à Viktor d'y faire face, et les "pouvoirs" de Minami allaient l'obliger à se confronter à ce qui le rongeait. Du moins, c'était le plan prévu.

Comme le japonais le lui demandait, le slave ferma les yeux et l'entendit fouiller dans un sac. En tendant l'oreille, il comprit qu'il feuilletait un calepin et débouchait un stylo. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisaient Emil et Yuuri pendant qu'ils le regardaient. Leurs regards certains, mais inconnus à cause du fait qu'il ne voyait rien, le gênaient. Surtout l'avis de Yuuri... Pour qu'un hypnotiseur – même aussi jeune ! - fasse remarquer qu'il a besoin d'une séance pour se remettre de certains maux, il devait maintenant paraître vraiment bizarre. Il sait qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement couper les ponts avec lui, une fois leur destination atteinte... mais après cela, est ce qu'il en allait toujours en être ainsi ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait leur dire que rien n'allait changer ? L'hypnose, ça faisait faire quoi, hormis de croire des choses ? Et si il agissait bizarrement ? Disait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire de son plein gré ? Si Yuuri entendait quelque chose de désagréable et voulait faire la suite du voyage tout seul ? _Ça ira, il ne peut pas partir sans moi..._ Puis il se ressaisit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, de penser comme ça ? Plus ça allait, plus il se souciait de l'image qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer, et tout simplement par peur d'être ensuite mal-vu. Il en avait assez, de ce qu'on pouvait dire de ses actions. Il sait, qu'il a été stupide, qu'il a mal agi et qu'il devait se faire pardonné... si c'était encore possible.

Yuuri était un moyen de se racheter, par pur égoïsme. Il avait l'air d'un bon samaritain envers l'asiatique, alors qu'en fait, ce n'était que de l'auto-satisfaction.

Il l'aidait lui, mais il se donnait bonne conscience également. Et dévoiler son mauvais côté à son protégé ferait tout capoter. Concentré sur ses pensées, le noir lui fit décupler ses autres sens, ce pourquoi la voix de Minami lui sembla beaucoup plus forte et proche. Ou alors il s'était juste rapproché ?

\- Est ce que tu as fais des rêves, récemment ?

\- Des rêves ?

\- Un rêve, un cauchemar, n'importe quoi.

Yuuri tendit l'oreille. L'autre soir, lorsque Viktor était revenu complètement rond, il délirait. Ensuite, il rêvait. Oui, il en était sûr : il rêvait juste après être tombé tel un phoque sur le lit – et sur lui. Il n'avait pas pu comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il baragouinait, puisque le dialecte russe – en plus d'un accent affreux rendu flou par l'alcool et des murmures sans queue ni tête – lui était encore trop inconnu. Mais là, s'il avouait tout, alors peut-être qu'il allait enfin comprendre...

\- Je suis obligé ?

Bien sûr, ce serait trop facile. Minami réitéra sa demande, et Viktor soupira. _Allez... fait pas ton difficile_ , pria Yuuri. C'était particulièrement égoïste et indiscret (avec un bon côté fouineur sans-gêne) de vouloir connaître le plus profond de ses pensées, mais tout de même : ça faisait quelques jours que ça le titillait. Viktor, aussi bon était-il, était doucement tiré vers une déprime quasi-insoupçonnée. Et il semblait être plus simple pour de parfaits inconnus (plus inconnus que lui) de deviner le mal qui rongeait petit à petit le slave. Alors si ce dernier voulait bien coopérer, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Viktor prit encore le temps de marquer une pause – c'est bon, on avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas laisser une partie de ses secrets se prêter au jeu – puis avoua enfin sur un ton plus posé (ça pouvait être long, après tout) :

\- Il y en a, hm, j'étais...

\- Il y en a plusieurs, donc... nota Minami.

\- Oui, il y en a deux. Le premier... je suis avec mon chien. Je suis assis parterre, avec mon chien dans les bras, et je joue avec lui. C'est chez moi, je reconnais toujours le salon, avec sa cheminée. Et je fais face au couloir qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Je ne veux pas bouger de cette position, j'y suis bien, avec mon compagnon qui aboie de joie...

Yuuri décala à plusieurs reprises son regard de Minami à Viktor, puis de Viktor à Minami. L'un dictait, l'autre écrivait. Il avait déjà l'air de partir dans une analyse personnelle, semblable à un psychiatre qui vous demande de vous « asseoir et de raconter votre enfance ». Ce qui étonna le japonais, c'était les détails du dit rêve. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait pour s'en souvenir aussi bien ? Sachant qu'il y avait forcément des fois où il ne s'en rappelait qu'à moitié, ou pas du tout... Plus que d'être rongé, il était peut-être carrément hanté... ? La voix posée et sur un rythme calme comme s'il dormait avec une respiration régulière et douce, Viktor poursuivit en oubliant les probables regards sur sa personne.

\- Je joue avec, encore... Puis, je réalise que personne n'entre.

\- Personne n'entre ?

\- Personne n'entre... Je ne sais pas, je regarde la porte. Comme si j'attendais quelqu'un, mais qui ne revient pas. Et c'est plus fort que moi : je relève régulièrement les yeux, mais non, je suis seul.

\- Quelqu'un est-il déjà entré, une fois ?

Viktor rouvrit les yeux.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Ferme-moi ça ! J'ai besoin de ta concentration !

Le slave se replongea dans le noir, et durant un court silence, laissa Minami noter ce qu'il venait de raconter, avant de lui demander de passer à autre chose.

\- Dans mon autre rêve, c'est plus flou, car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a trop de choses...

\- Dit toujours.

\- Il y a, hm...

Cette fois-ci, le jeune hypnotiseur ne le pressa pas.

\- C'est encore ma maison, mais elle m'a l'air plus... moins... J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas y entrer. Non, que je ne veux pas... Je crois ? Il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche... Si c'est un verrou, ou une personne, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suis bloqué.

\- Tu vois des choses, à l'intérieur ?

\- C'est là que ça se complique. Il y a de tout, et pourtant des fois, il n'y a rien... Ou je ne vois que des silhouettes. Si c'en est... ? Trop de détails, j'essaye de garder ça en mémoire à chaque réveil, mais... à chaque fois, ça change...

Si Emil ne connaissait pas Viktor et observait seulement son apprenti mettre en œuvre son don acquis, Yuuri guettait chaque cil tremblant, chaque dent qui mordillait la lèvre, chaque doigt qui se crispait sur la chaise, afin de déceler le malaise lié à ces rêves. Loin d'être psychanalyste, il ne pouvait que se contenter de suppositions toutes aussi fictives les unes que les autres. Encore plus si le second rêve de son guide était aussi flou que bien rempli. Il était un peu frustré, là, de juste écouter des choses proches de divagations alors qu'au fond, il pouvait s'agir de réponses à ses interrogations. Comprendre Viktor, il ne demandait que ça. Soulager sa douleur, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait; quand bien même ils n'étaient qu'étrangers, comme voyageurs, comme amis... peut-être pas de façon définitive. Même s'il avait avoué ce genre de craintes, une fois de plus, rien ne disait que leur relation actuelle allait durer. Que Yuuri réussisse ou non, que Viktor échoue ou non... Ils n'avaient rien en commun, pas de moyen de communication à s'échanger, pas même de réel attachement auquel se fier... Il était assez sentimental, et peut-être légèrement romantique sur les bords, alors il fallait que Yuuri cesse de se faire des films avant qu'ils ne soient trop proche de leur but.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette maison, Viktor ? questionna doucement Minami. Qu'est ce que tu y vois ?

Yuuri haussa un sourcil, puis remarqua Emil sourire silencieusement en coin. Ce dernier glissa alors le regard vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil, lui intimant de ne pas interrompre quoi que ce soit sans même lui chuchoter des choses avec la plus grande des discrétions. Frustration de plus, Yuuri avait comme l'impression que son camarade japonais avait déjà commencé à employer son... « talent ». Alors qu'il n'était qu'en phase d'analyse, s'il avait bien compris. Non, Viktor n'était pas encore sous hypnose. En revanche, celui-ci fronça un sourcil, comme s'il assistait à son rêve. Mais ce qui le gênait, ça devait être de ne pas avoir d'image précise grâce à (ou à cause de) ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vois de l'agitation... Mais ce n'est pas de la bagarre. On dirait que ça s'amuse. Ou que ça... ? Aucune idée...

\- Bon... Rien de plus ? Alors tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Le slave les cligna. Minami acheva de noter une phrase, puis fouilla à nouveau son sac.

\- Bon, maintenant Viktor, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais te plonger dans un état de transe si léger que tu entendras encore tout ce qui se passe. Tu auras conscience d'être avec nous, mais tu verras autre chose. D'accord ?

Il hocha seulement la tête. Apparemment, savoir comment allait se dérouler le programme était une étape primordiale, afin d'installer la confiance entre les deux. La suspicion du slave aurait sans doute été un obstacle assez gênant. Minami sortit alors un petit paquet d'encens neuf, ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Emil bougea enfin, installant de quoi poser le bâtonnet parfumé.

\- Pour des rêves basés sur des souvenirs d'un chez-soi, il faudrait une odeur qui te rappelle le côté « _cosy_ » de la chose… Tu as cité une cheminée, le feu de bois devrait faire l'affaire.

Il tira alors un encens qui ressemblait parfaitement aux autres, quoique légèrement plus foncé que le reste. Emil se chargea de l'allumer et de le placer tandis qu'il rangeait le reste pour revenir s'installer en face de son client du quart d'heure. Si l'odeur ne ressemblait au départ rien d'autre qu'à un début d'incendie, Yuuri renifla bien assez vite les senteurs d'un bois parfumé qui prenait feu, embaumant ainsi toute la pièce (qui était suffisamment petite pour être vite envahie). Même si chez lui il n'y avait pas de cheminée, il fallait avouer que ce parfum dégageait une sensation agréable, comme s'il était calmement posé sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Au Japon, il avait ce même sentiment. Celui de se sentir en sécurité, à sa place, là où l'avenir était encore parfaitement envisageable. Bien normal, c'était sa maison, après tout. C'était là où il aurait toujours dû vivre. Là où on se sentait le mieux. Hélas, les choses avaient changé, à tel point qu'il voulait fuir le cocon familial. À tel point qu'il quittait le pays. À tel point qu'il se rendait à l'autre bout de la Russie, à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Minami montra alors une pièce à Viktor. Loin d'être similaire à celle d'Emil, mais bourrée de détails. Viktor recula la tête afin de mieux la voir, mais le japonais insista pour qu'il y décèle toutes les petites inscriptions. Le slave plissa alors les yeux et, silencieusement, nota ce qu'il y trouva. Le but n'était pas tant de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus, mais plutôt de juste les regarder. Naturellement, Viktor y mit toute sa concentration, et ses yeux plissés furent presque agressés par la précision dont ils devaient faire preuve pour reconnaître chaque petit détail gravé sur la pièce. Comme prévu, évidemment, ça le fatigua. Et Minami le laissa fermer les yeux sans même qu'il n'ait à le lui demander.

Yuuri retint son souffle : ça avait commencé.

Minami rangea la pièce en s'assurant de faire le moins de bruit possible, laissant Viktor sombrer dans une transe semblable au sommeil, mais pourtant bien éveillé. _On dirait du somnambulisme_ , nota Yuuri en se rappelant les mots de son camarade nippon. Viktor avait le dos voûté, les bras un peu ballants posés sur les genoux, la tête pendant comme s'il piquait du nez et les jambes écartées et tendues malgré son état semi-endormi. Comme quoi il était plus proche de l'éveil que du sommeil. L'encens, bien que le même, sentait toujours aussi bon même si les narines s'y étaient habitués, et n'était pas agressif pour autant. Régnait désormais une atmosphère aussi douce qu'étrange – ce qui pouvait mettre légèrement à mal les spectateurs non habitués comme Yuuri.

\- Écoute bien ma voix, Viktor… C'est moi qui ait raison. Tout ce que je dis est vrai. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui...

Son ton était le même que d'habitude, et pourtant, une légère lassitude dans la voix indiquait qu'il se fiait aux dires de Minami.

\- Souviens-toi de ton rêve, Viktor. Tu es devant chez toi, mais la porte est fermée. Les fenêtres aussi. En revanche, il y a du monde, à l'intérieur. Tu les vois ? Il y a des gens, et ils s'amusent. Tu les reconnais ?

\- Oui…

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il y a Nikolaï…

 _Nikolaï_ , se répéta intérieurement Yuuri en se rappelant du vieil homme qui avait grondé Viktor en allant récupérer sa voiture. Il lui laissa un temps de répit pour mieux s'engouffrer dans sa vision, lorsque Viktor fronça légèrement les sourcils. Voyait-il quelque chose de contrariant ? Plongé dans un faux rêve plus précis et commandé, il devait maintenant pouvoir distinguer les visages qui lui étaient habituellement flous dans son sommeil.

\- Et si tu entrais, Viktor ? Frappe à la porte, pour voir ?

Bien sûr, le slave ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Sa respiration était régulière et son dos vacillait très légèrement, mais son corps resta détendu – sauf sur ses jambes. Yuuri remarqua le poing de son guide à peine bouger comme s'il cognait ses phalanges contre quelque chose. Un ange passa.

\- Personne n'ouvre…

\- Réessaye ?

\- Non, personne n'ouvre…

Avait-il… _peur_ ?

\- Il faut quand même tenter, insista Minami avec une voix plus douce. Demande à Nikolaï.

\- Non… Non, lui, il m'en veut… Elle aussi, elle m'en veut… Et lui aussi…

\- Qui ça ? Qui t'en veut ?

Il ne répondit pas, visiblement encore trop fermé. Viktor marmonna un mot dans sa langue natale et agita un peu plus le poing, insistant dans son illusion.

\- Ils ne veulent pas, je ne peux pas rentrer…

\- D'accord, d'accord… On va passer à autre chose. Laisse-les, Viktor.

\- Mais je ne veux pas…

\- Tu y reviendras, c'est promis. Éloigne-toi, Viktor… et assieds-toi parterre.

Le slave lâcha un soupir, et dans son rêve reconstitué, s'exécuta. Tout était blanc, autour de lui. Le sol, comme le ciel (y en avait-il seulement un ?) comme ces murs invisibles. La maison disparut et une boule au ventre lui noua l'estomac. Son cœur le serrait, ses poumons se comprimaient, et il avait l'impression de frôler la crise d'angoisse. Si la disparition n'avait duré que trois mois, sa douleur était là depuis bien plus longtemps. Pour lui, ce rêve était clair dans son interprétation : le refus du pardon, de l'acceptation, et l'éloignement volontaire. Si Nikolaï était encore là, ce n'était pas tant pour le soutenir, mais bien parce qu'il attendait également que le problème se résout. Et c'était à Viktor de le faire, pas à lui. Depuis le temps qu'il avait essuyé toutes ces occasions à être aussi lâche, il n'allait sûrement pas faire le boulot à sa place. Et le slave en payait le fardeau.

Il voulait faire des efforts et y parvenir, mais il se plongeait tout autant dans un drame moral qu'il se construisait tout seul.

L'image changea. Selon Minami, il était désormais dans son salon. La même maison, maintenant vide avec le feu de cheminée et son chien entre les jambes. Oui, exactement comme dans son premier rêve. Les émotions de celui-ci lui revinrent et consolèrent ses tristes pensées : l'animal aboyait joyeusement tout en remuant la queue, quémandant le jeu à son maître. Et, poussé par cet ordre venu de nulle part à rester dans cette position, Viktor en profita.

Le tapis était confortable, bien en face de la cheminée dont les crépitements semblaient si réels que même la voix de Minami lui échappa pendant quelques instants. C'était agréable, la sensation d'être chez-soi, à l'abri de tout les tracas. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé, là où tout allait bien encore, où sa maison lui semblait chaleureuse, et pas froide à cause d'une absence. D'ailleurs, ce détail lui fit relever la tête vers la porte. Et comme il s'y attendait – conscient cette fois de revivre un rêve – personne n'entra. Pourtant, ses yeux ne dérivèrent pas. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ce rêve, il pouvait très bien profiter encore un peu de son chien, lui qui était en fait entre les mains de Nikolaï, à Moscou. Au diable un peu, les soucis. Qu'on le laisse prendre du repos en s'illusionnant de bons souvenirs loin de la tristesse et de la rancœur.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, interrompit Minami comme une voix off.

Le cœur de Viktor sauta, et en effet, il put voir et entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Minami insista avec un ton qui lui ordonnait une réponse immédiate, et pas de « je ne sais pas » ou « je ne suis pas sûr ». Non, il _devait_ voir maintenant ce qu'il se passait. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, aveuglant un instant le slave au sol à cause du vide des limites de son agréable rêve qui s'imageaient par un blanc étincelant, et le visage qui apparut lui fit oublier tout le reste, chaud et doux de son illusion.

Sur sa chaise, Viktor sursauta. Légèrement. Ses yeux forcèrent et ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre elle.

\- Qui est-ce, Viktor ? Qui vient d'entrer ?

\- C-C'est… Elle ne devrait pas…

Yuuri retint son souffle. C'était bien une femme.

Les lèvres de Viktor tremblaient, comme s'il hésitait à parler – à eux, ou à « elle » - et Minami préféra le laisser patauger un moment dans son illusion, afin de, peut-être, tirer d'autres révélations qu'il n'avouerait pas en temps normal – c'était sans doute un peu de l'abus, mais si ça pouvait soulager Viktor... Ne dit-on pas qu'il suffit parfois d'avouer le mal qui nous pèse pour s'en libérer ? Même à moitié ? Dans ses illusions, le slave avait le souffle coupé, et pourtant son corps était secoué de spasmes comme s'il venait de participer à la plus haute et longue course de toute sa vie. Le visage d'une femme bien trop connue de sa personne lui souriait, veste pendant sur un bras et clés de maison en main. Elle venait de rentrer comme on rentrait du travail. Viktor aurait dû se réjouir. Être content de sa venue, voire même la prendre dans ses bras en la découvrant enfin, là, au seuil de la maison ! Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps et que cette porte ne s'ouvrait jamais ! Il devrait et il pourrait ! Mais... pas là. Là, plutôt, Viktor sentait une pression énorme l'écraser. L'anéantir. Elle lui souriait comme pour se réjouir d'impossibles retrouvailles, et ça lui transperçait le cœur. Il voyait clairement un visage aussi merveilleux qu'horrible à regarder. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit elle.

C'était encore trop tôt.

Ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Sur sa chaise, Viktor serrait les dents, baissant un peu plus la tête en laissant tomber une perle de sueur qui longeait la tempe. Tout les trois le remarquèrent, et Emil envoya même un regard à son apprenti pour qu'il cesse ce manège. Le but de la séance était de le soulager, pas de l'enfoncer dans son malheur. Minami, désolé, regarda à nouveau son « patient ».

\- Bien, Viktor... Maintenant relève-toi. Sors de la mai-

\- Elle s'en va, elle s'en va encore... !

Le slave grinça des dents. Dans son rêve constitué, il se levait bien, mais courrait après la jeune femme. Comme dans un cauchemar, il faisait du surplace, tandis que les lignes de son salon s'étiraient, jusqu'à déformer l'entrée. La femme s'en allait sans paraître dérangée par le paysage qui se tordait, et Viktor, qui ne sentait aucune force dans ses bras ou ses jambes, voulait crier son nom, mais n'en émit qu'un faible murmure qui ne dépassait pas la capacité de ses cordes vocales. Sur la chaise, il tremblait, secoué par sa transe.

\- Anya...

Visiblement, Minami avait perdu le contrôle, et Viktor refusait de se réveiller de lui-même. Emil secoua la tête. Il s'approcha de lui et lui remua doucement l'épaule, pas trop brusquement afin de ne pas le faire sursauter – l'éveil d'une hypnose pouvait s'avérer compliquée, et tout aussi risquée, comme celle d'un somnambule. Toutefois, le slave ouvrit les yeux, manquant de tomber de la chaise, et focalisant immédiatement son regard sur Emil – dont le bras était soudainement devenu une gêne, vu la grimace qu'il faisait ensuite. L'hypnotiseur ôta alors sa main en même temps que l'autre se leva, réveillé comme si on l'avait tiré du lit et qui peinait tout juste à tenir sur ses jambes. Minami en fit de même, joignant ses mains en guise d'excuse. Le ton sérieux qu'il employait pour sa séance avait disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à celle plus fluette, se fondant en confusions.

\- Pardon ! Désolé ! Normalement je- j'aurais dû pouvoir limiter ta liberté dans ton état, mais je... Ah, Viktor, attend !

Emil retint son apprenti, qui tendait une main vers un slave affecté au point de sortir de la pièce. Yuuri l'appela, descendant de son lit et emboîtant le pas pour le suivre, mais l'aîné des hypnotiseurs l'interpella.

\- Laisse-le. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

Les pas du russe s'éloignant dans le couloir, Yuuri regarda la porte ouverte sur celui-ci, inquiet et se demandant mille fois dans la même seconde s'il ne devrait pas justement l'accompagner. Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes légèrement tremblantes, et s'appuya de nouveau sur le lit duquel il s'était levé trop vite.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant, dans lequel Minami se triturait les doigts, honteux de ne pas avoir su maîtriser la situation. Il rentra d'ailleurs la tête dans les épaules lorsque son modèle se tourna vers lui, main sur les hanches, l'air d'un professeur qui s'apprêtait à le gronder. Yuuri essaya de comprendre. Quel était le problème, en fait ? Les rêves de Viktor, ou l'incompétence de Minami ? D'après l'aîné dans la pièce, il s'était pressé, posant alors des questions trop directes, sans transitions, qui bousculaient le sujet (Viktor) dans ses souvenirs et dans des rêves intimement liés à ces derniers... Qu'il n'essaye pas de résoudre un problème aussi gros – c'est à dire, bien voyant sur le visage – s'il n'en sera que capable de l'aggraver. L'hypnose, c'était inévitablement influant, et mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque en rendant fou de rage ou plus dépendant encore le russe.

Nouveau silence embarrassant; personne ne s'attendait à ce résultat. Yuuri surveilla tout de même la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il ne partait pas, par crainte de ne pouvoir le retrouver ensuite, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne quittait pas l'établissement. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et en même temps, Emil n'avait pas tort : mieux valait le laisser tranquille. Il allait sans doute revenir de lui-même. Le plus grand lui fit alors signe de prendre place sur la chaise où le slave était, avant d'ajouter un « Je vais m'occuper de ta séance ».

Ah, c'est vrai.

Témoin de la scène, le japonais se sentit moins en confiance. Peut-être pouvait-il moins craindre d'être hypnotisé par Emil plutôt que par Minami – qui avait décidé de se terrer dans un coin de la pièce, honteux – mais si l'état de Viktor dépendait en fait des souvenirs qu'il avait revisité ? Si on lui demandait à lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se détendre complètement. Cependant, une promesse était une promesse, et il ne voulait pas laisser Viktor dans sa solitude en esquivant la séance. Son guide avait remplit sa part du contrat; à son tour ! En déglutissant, le nippon approcha donc et s'installa en face d'Emil, qui avait prit la place de Minami – vers lequel Yuuri jeta un dernier regard, désolé, avant de tourner la tête vers l'aîné. Ce dernier avait éteint l'encens, puis sortit son propre paquet en demandant à son apprenti d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer et ainsi chasser l'odeur liée aux souvenirs de Viktor.

Emil lui demanda alors quels rêves il avait fait récemment. Mais Yuuri répondit :

\- Je n'en fais pas.

\- Ah ? Tu n'es pas secoué dans ton sommeil ? Il est paisible ?

\- Paisible… répéta-t-il.

Il y en avait bien un, qu'il n'avait pas refait depuis son bout de chemin en voiture avec Viktor. Il se sentit gêné à l'idée de le raconter. Quelque part, c'était tout aussi embarrassant de n'avoir que si peu de détails. Contrairement au slave, lui, n'en retenait presque rien.

\- Je me souviens, une fois… j'étais au milieu de l'océan…

Emil baissa les yeux, ouvrant son propre carnet.

\- Seul, reprit-il. Sur une barque. L'eau et le ciel sont gris, on aurait dit un jour de tempête, sans la tempête… Puis, je rame. Je rame, mais je ne sais pas où je vais. Nulle part, peut-être… Je ne vois pas la terre, il n'y a… que de l'eau.

Emil nota sans rien dire, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Mais face au silence, il haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on y peut rien si ton rêve est court ! Je peux faire avec !

Ça sonnait comme un encouragement de loser, à dire « tu as fais de ton mieux, même si ça aurait pu être mieux ». Emil choisit un nouveau bâton d'encens dans son paquet, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer. À l'avance, Yuuri ferma les yeux (il ne l'avait pas fait avant, mais la précipitation…) et se racla à nouveau la gorge, comme si il avait le trac de se présenter à une éventuelle personne dans son rêve reconstitué. Mais qui croiserait-il, au beau milieu de l'océan ?

L'odeur du bâtonnet lui chatouilla les narines… De l'eau. Salée. L'eau de la mer. Dans son rêve, elle n'était pas là, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous le nez – blague non comprise dans l'assurance de la lecture – il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà plus réel.

Preuve qu'Emil était bien plus expert que son apprenti, Yuuri plongea plus rapidement – ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était plus réceptif, bien que sceptique au départ ?

Une chose que Minami n'avait pas fait à Viktor, mais qu'Emil se permit de faire avec lui, c'était de poser ses mains sur les siennes, bien à plat sur les genoux. Yuuri sursauta, ayant pour convention de ne jamais avoir de contact pareil avec des gens à peine rencontrés, mais l'autre l'empêcha de se déconcentrer tout de suite ou d'ouvrir les yeux en lui chuchotant que c'était une question de mettre à l'aise. Un quasi-contraire de ce qu'il ressentait, là, à l'instant.

Le rêve se matérialisa comme si ses cinq sens pouvaient le découvrir. Il voyait les vagues paisibles onduler sous la barque, entendait le bruit d'un vent très discret, sentait l'odeur salée provoquée par l'encens, pouvait presque avoir le goût du dit sel sur les lèvres, et si ce n'était pas des rames mais les mains d'Emil qu'il prit inconsciemment dans ses mains, il avait l'impression de toucher celles-ci. La voix d'Emil lui donna un ordre, auquel il obéit sans discuter, comme s'il était replongé dans ce rêve qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois.

« Rame, Yuuri. »

Et il rama. Ce rêve avait été unique, mais le nippon se rappela de tout ce qu'il voyait. Le ciel menacé d'orages sans éclairs, la mer calme et infinie, et lui-même, fatigué et paniqué tant il était perdu avec confusion sans savoir où aller – s'il pouvait aller où que ce soit ! Yuuri rama. Comme lorsqu'il était dans la voiture, il rama. Il serrait les doigts de l'hypnotiseur en les prenant vraiment pour du bois, qu'il écrasait presque avec nervosité, grimaçant déjà à l'idée de s'éloigner plutôt que de se rapprocher de la terre. Mais aucune idée, ici, de savoir laquelle des deux choses il faisait. Face à lui, mais comme si elle venait de tout les côtés dans son illusion, la voix d'Emil lui demanda d'un ton doux – pour ne pas le brusquer ou même le réveiller :

\- Il n'y a rien, donc... N'est-ce pas ? Juste toi et la mer, Yuuri. Tu rames, et tu es perdu. Peut-être que tu te perds davantage, ou qu'au contraire, tu te rapproches de quelque chose. Impossible de savoir, et cette idée de te retrouver encore plus loin de la terre t'effraie...

Il put sentir les mains de Yuuri légèrement trembler entre les siennes.

\- Mais il y a une terre, au loin, Yuuri... Tu la vois ?

Comme indiqué par le narrateur de son illusion contrôlée, le japonais aperçut en effet _enfin_ ce bout de terre qu'il cherchait avec tant de conviction. Il venait d'apparaître comme par magie, alors qu'il avait beau balayer l'horizon du regard, il était certain qu'il n'était pas là il y a encore quelques secondes. Comme dans un rêve ordinaire, il était quasiment persuadé de la réalité factice dans laquelle il était en train de s'aventurer. Il retint sa respiration en regardant la rive qui est située si loin, et se leva même dans sa barque qui tangua légèrement – mais il ne tomba pas. Oui, c'était la terre. La terre d'on ne savait où, d'on ne savait quoi, mais au moins il était certain de pouvoir quitter définitivement la mer s'il la rejoignait. Yuuri se sentit comblé, rien qu'en y pensant. Enfin un sentiment d'accomplissement ! Il n'avait pas ressentit un tel soulagement depuis son train pour Saint-Pétersbourg (en pensant pouvoir atteindre sa destination, évidemment) ! La liberté, le bonheur, les perspectives d'avenir qu'il attendait tant ! Sans attendre les conseils d'Emil, il rame, vers cette terre, qui _oh mon Dieu_ se rapprochait. Et bien plus vite que la physique ne devrait le permettre !

Il souriait. Comme il n'avait sans doute jamais sourit. Il était dans un rêve, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le moment comme si tout était réel. Il imaginait déjà Saint-Pétersbourg sur ce bout de terre. Il en avait l'intuition, le sentiment. Il était tellement heureux que ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Emil le voyait sourire, et décida de le laisser naviguer sans indication. Il sentait bien qu'il se dirigeait de lui-même jusqu'à la terre, ce bout d'espoir. Et enfin, Yuuri l'atteignit.

Sa barque heurta enfin autre chose qu'une vague. Ni le ciel, ni la mer ne l'avaient empêché de rejoindre cette terre promise, tant attendue. Une fois de plus, il sentit quelque chose : ses pieds se posant sur de la roche, de la terre... Il ne voyait rien d'autre, pour l'instant, mais s'imaginait déjà des choses. La ville, le foyer, tout ce dont il rêvait, avec l'avenir qu'il voulait, sans doute ? Yuuri avança, ralentit par la limite de l'hypnose imposée par Emil. Ce dernier ajouta alors une péripétie à son voyage. Car le but n'était pas de l'illusionner de bonheur.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le vois ?

Il _les_ voit. Des personnes, quelques-unes, il les reconnaît. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elles sont loin, et pourtant il sait de qui il s'agit. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq personnes qu'il connaît, et qui sont loin... comme elles devraient l'être. Mais qui ne le sont pas assez.

Ses parents.

Pourquoi voyait-il ses parents ? Avec... _eux_ ? Yuuri recula, prit de panique, et toutes les belles idées et autres perspectives s'effacèrent soudainement. Le ciel lui semblait plus froid, le vent plus fort, et le bruit de la mer se déchaînait pour se transformer en torrent inquiétant. Effrayant. Yuuri avait peur. Il voulut rebrousser chemin, mais resta figé sur place. Les silhouettes, dont celles de ses parents, s'approchèrent. Il voulait s'en aller. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en aller. Ses parents souriaient, affectueusement, comme si jamais le nippon n'avait entreprit de fugue. Comme si c'était tout à fait évident qu'il échouerait et qu'il reviendrait au bercail. Ça faisait peur. L'assurance faisait peur. « Tu vois, tu ne partiras pas », voilà ce qu'il entendait, alors que personne ne parlait. Les idées de Yuuri dépassaient les limites imposées par Emil, et ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi il passa soudainement d'une joie certaine à une angoisse aussi visible. Que voyait-il ? Pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas ?

\- Yuuri... ?

\- Pas par-là...

Ce n'était pas la bonne direction ! Non seulement il ne s'était pas rapproché de son but, mais il était rentré chez lui ! Ses parents, _ces_ gens, ils l'attendaient ! Ils l'attendaient comme si, maintenant, il ne lui était plus possible de fuir. Que devait-il faire, alors ? Courir ? Vers où, hormis la mer ? Cette mer qu'il a cherché à quitter avec tant d'efforts, qui ne le menait et ne le mènera sans doute nulle part ailleurs... Où, alors ? Il ne pouvait pas avancer sur cette terre, elle était son chez-lui. Le Japon. Il devait fuir, en faisant comme la première fois : à l'opposé.

Terrifié, Yuuri tourna alors le dos à ces silhouettes et se hâta de tremper les pieds et vite les jambes. Son cerveau s'emballa et il ne pensa même pas à reprendre la barque. Tant pis. Il voulait s'éloigner. Maintenant, et rapidement. Alors il marcha, pataugea dans l'eau. Elle était froide, voire glacée, et malgré son état de transe, il pouvait presque sentir ses muscles s'affaiblirent à cause de ça. Peu importe, du moment qu'il pouvait repartir, fuir le plus vite possible et ne plus les voir... Ses parents... Oh, il les aimait, ses parents. Il les aimait même sincèrement, comme un enfant aimerait les siens de façon naturelle. Ils étaient adorables, un peu surprotecteurs et même gâteux. Yuuri n'avait absolument rien à leur reprocher, hormis _ça_. Et s'il voulait le fuir, il devait les fuir eux.

Emil appelait Yuuri en voyant ce dernier s'agiter, mais rien à faire : il était trop paniqué pour l'entendre. À se demander si le nippon n'aurait pas oublié que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, une extension de son rêve. À côté, Minami s'approchait en demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, et son aîné lui ordonna d'aller éteindre l'encens, ce que le plus jeune se hâta de faire. Dans son rêve factive, Yuuri s'enfonçait dans l'eau; peut-être allait-il finir par ne plus avoir pieds et se noyer. Serait-il alors persuadé de s'étouffer avec l'eau ?

Minami voulut intervenir en entendant l'hypnotisé marmonner des mots dans leur langue natale. Et là, Emil comprit qu'il fallait forcer la chose. Plutôt que de lui secouer les épaules, il claqua des doigts juste sous son nez, pour que le bruit lui parvienne.

Yuuri ouvrit alors les yeux, sursautant et suffoquant.

Les yeux du duo braqués sur lui l'effrayaient à la seconde où il émergea, reculant avec la chaise. Ils se redressèrent alors, gênés.

Yuuri avait les mains moites, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes. Il avait le fort sentiment d'avoir échappé à la Mort, comme si on l'avait vraiment tiré d'un risque à se noyer bêtement dans la mer. Comme avec Viktor, il y eut un silence embarrassant, sauf que cette fois, Yuuri ne s'enfuyait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Si Viktor était en colère, Yuuri, lui, était apeuré. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et en même temps, ne voulait pas sortir. Il entendit Emil s'excuser, le rassurer et lui faire reprendre conscience que tout ce qu'il a vu était faux – décidément, tu parles de professionnels. Le japonais n'en fit rien – ou l'ignora ? - et s'avança vers la porte, pantelant comme s'il avait fait la course. Minami voulut le rattraper, mais Emil le retint.

Yuuri sortit, et aperçut Viktor assis dans le couloir. Couloir qui était vide, les interrogatoires étant finis et les « soins » donnés aux autres passagers du bus terminés. L'endroit était quasiment désert, ce pourquoi le russe a dû pouvoir se contenter de s'installer sur ce banc, bras croisés et yeux fixant le vide à ses pieds. Il se demanda cinq secondes s'il pouvait aller le voir, puis sans trop s'embourber dans ses manières, avança en traînant les pieds pour le rejoindre. Juste avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté, le slave leva le nez et le fixa, la colère évaporée de ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander comment ça s'était passé, en voyant ce voile de tristesse sur le regard.

Dans le silence, il y eut un échange. Un échange non pas de regards, ni de mots, mais d'émotions. L'un sentait que l'autre était mal, mis à l'épreuve à cause de ces stupides séances d'hypnose. Tout les deux abattus, bien que pour des raisons différentes, ils se comprenaient.

Viktor amorça alors un geste auquel Yuuri fut tout de suite réceptif : il levait un bras pour libérer ses genoux, l'invitant à s'y reposer. D'habitude plus farouche que ça, le japonais balaya sa barrière stricte et son espace vital, puis se laissa tomber sur le côté afin d'y poser la tête. Puisqu'il faisait dos au slave dans cette position, à moitié allongé sur le côté, l'autre ne se gêna pas pour glisser ses doigts dans la courte chevelure noire de l'asiatique.

La douleur partagée rapprochait considérablement l'humain, et c'était comme ça qu'il pouvait tisser des liens.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas... ça leur convenait.

Yuuri se sentait à l'aise, posé sur ses genoux. Peut-être parce que, par chance, il avait trouvé une bonne position, ou bien parce qu'il ignorait jusque-là que lui caresser à peine les cheveux lui faisait autant de bien. Ce n'était pas tant une caresse, mais plutôt un jeu. Les doigts de Viktor s'aventuraient, frôlaient, ressortaient avec lenteur de ses mèches noires propres – il l'aurait fait il y a quelques jours, ça aurait été moins agréable pour lui.

Heureusement que Viktor était là. Et sans doute pour lui, heureusement que Yuuri était là. Plus le voyage se prolongeait, plus l'un avait besoin de l'autre. Ils étaient leurs soutiens, et pas seulement une compagnie. Pas juste un camarade qui rendait les trajets moins ennuyants. Il se poussaient mutuellement à avancer, et auraient peut-être abandonné s'ils ne s'enlaçaient pas de cette façon aujourd'hui. Le japonais pensait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, dans ce voyage. Que tout seul, avec le stress et la peur pour seuls compagnons, il pouvait parvenir à son but. Non seulement, c'était faux, mais en plus, c'était agréable à vivre. Il s'était trouvé un ami. Pas juste un « copain de passage » comme ça se passait régulièrement dans les écoles; on jouait avec une année, et à la suivante, en changeant de classe, on les oubliait. Viktor était vraiment là pour lui. Peut-être était-ce le pourquoi du comment Yuuri pouvait, au final, se sentir plus fort et utile envers quelqu'un.

Il avait besoin d'aide, mais pouvait aider les autres. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et ne s'en serait pas rendu compte sans le slave.

\- Tu ne me demandes rien ? parla soudainement Viktor.

Le nippon ouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte – mais ne répondit pas. Il comprit où il voulait en venir une seconde avant que l'autre ne poursuive :

\- Les réponses que tu voulais, elles étaient peut-être là...

\- Et toi, tu ne me demandes rien non plus ?

\- Non, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Pareil...

Le russe était donc curieux, lui aussi. Bien normal qu'après avoir voyagé avec quelques jours, il voulait en savoir plus sur son nouvel ami – leur but ne pouvait pas être commun pour rien ! Mais par respect pour l'autre, leurs sentiments et ce quart d'heure horrible, ils ne se questionnèrent pas. Même si le russe n'avait pas assisté à la séance de Yuuri, alors que ce dernier, oui, évidemment. _Anya..._ répéta-t-il dans son esprit. C'était bien une femme. Il en était déjà presque sûre, mais maintenant il en est certain. S'il avait bien tout noté, le russe attendait le retour de cette femme dans sa vie, alors que... ? Le reste, il n'en savait rien. Qui est Anya ? Quelle importance a-t-elle dans la vie de Viktor ?

Il referma les yeux, marmonnant pour réponse à tout ce que lui slave lui disait. Il fallait doucement reprendre la route. Bientôt, la voiture allait être remise à neuf, et enfin ils pourraient repartir. Yuuri espéra au moins que cette hypnose lui aura coûté ce rêve étrange, et qu'il n'aura plus jamais à le faire.

* * *

 **ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ) Je mets lui, car il est bizarre. Mdr, regardez, sérieux.**

Premier (et sans doute unique) chapitre sans ellipse. Sans coupe. Sans rien. Sans âme dans la lecture aussi -sobbing- Que le chapitre ne soit qu'un instant, c'était prévu. Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait accélérer le rythme inutilement. Bien à vous de m'en parler, je survis aux critiques -range son couteau. Le Viktuuri qui pointe son nez ! Enfin, sa bonneuh mèreuh ! C'était putain de pas trop tôt ! Y'avait un "romance, Yuuri K., Viktor N." dans la barre de recherche, c'était pas pour rien, sainte-merde ! J'ai étrangement moins de mal à diriger ce ship-ci plutôt que mon OTP (qui n'est pas le Viktuuri, certains reconnaîtront) je sais pas, c'est peut-être l'absence de rating M dans les détails ? Un peu de fluff plutôt que du sport de chambre (souvent pas fait dans la chambre) ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Je pars me cacher, j'ai des idées solides et concrètes pour le chapitre 6 à trouver.


	6. Ce que nous sommes

**Yo ╭( ･ㅂ･)و**

Il est tard. Et quand il est tard, je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur les reviews et autres retours que j'ai eu - pourtant, vous êtes adorables, si si j'vous jure ~ Donc, il est temps de profiter de l'été pour reprendre un rythme à peu près normal. J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette très courte intro (comment, vous avez l'habitude, vous dites ?) ainsi que de ce chapitre un chouia moins long que le reste- Je vous aime, n'empêche. Bnone lteucre.

 **( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧**

* * *

Un matin arriva où la voiture de Viktor était réparée. Renseigné par le mécanicien qui l'avait accueilli à leur venue au garage, il avait lancé un regard à Yuuri en le questionnant silencieusement : « Tu veux partir maintenant, ou pas ? ». Pas que le message était hésitant ou flou, mais le nippon se sentait moins pressé d'arriver à destination – ou bien était-il encore trop tôt à l'heure-là pour pleinement réaliser dans quelle situation il était. Il s'était retenu de répondre, même par un haussement d'épaules, tant il était à la fois gêné de ne rien dire et de demander indirectement de ne pas partir tout de suite. Ce n'est pas comme si les jours précédents, il était obsédé à l'idée d'arriver à destination, c'est vrai... Mais Viktor n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, il était même plutôt conciliant. Il lui avait sourit. Toujours comme ça, là, avec une gentillesse beaucoup trop grande pour un type qu'il avait presque ramassé dans la rue.

Il avait regardé le mécanicien et l'avait payé un peu plus pour garder sa voiture plus longtemps. Cependant, comme la route promettait d'être encore longue, il souffla à Yuuri qu'ils partiraient en début de soirée, et pas plus tard; à moins que son protégé ne veuille reprendre la route plus tôt. En quittant le garage, le japonais ne put retenir sa politesse et salua à sa manière le russe professionnel qui ne comprit pas trop au début où il voulait en venir. Puis l'asiatique rejoignit son Gentilhomme.

C'était la même rengaine : Viktor payait, et Yuuri se laissait invité. Certes, il avait beau s'excuser et exprimer sa gêne, mais que pouvait-il faire si, de toutes évidences, lui-même était sans le sou ? Même Viktor insistait sur ce point : qu'il ne profitait pas de son argent, mais que le russe l'invitait. S'il voulait rester plus longtemps, très bien, il suffisait d'allonger la monnaie. Pour le garage. Pour l'hôtel. Pour le bus, pour les grandes distances. Et Yuuri ne se sentait pas non plus capable de refuser, tant il préférait accepter pour être poli. À croire que ça ne gênait pas Viktor de se ruiner petit à petit.

« J'ai de l'argent, ne t'en fais pas », lui répétait-il à chaque moue inquiète. « Ça n'est pas la question », lui répondait toujours Yuuri – ou à côté, presque, souvent. Bref, toujours avec de l'embarras dans la voix. Mais encore, Viktor s'en fichait, et riait même à gorge déployée. Et encore, ça agaçait autant que ça inquiétait Yuuri.

Viktor n'avait-il pas ses propres problèmes à résoudre ? Ses recherches ? Anya à trouver ? Il ignorait où elle se trouvait, depuis trois mois, et sûrement jusqu'à combien il allait dépenser pour parvenir à son but. Yuuri se souvint qu'il travaillait dans un hôtel de Moscou, ce qui faisait peut-être de lui quelqu'un de suffisamment aisé – voire riche – pour se permettre autant de folies ? Embarquer un inconnu, aider celui-ci, mettre plus que de côté ses propres craintes et son but... Yuuri ne le ralentissait-il pas ?

Sûrement que oui.

Mais Viktor était trop bon pour l'abandonner.

Non, en fait, c'était pire que ça : il était trop bon pour l'abandonner _maintenant_. Où irait Yuuri si le russe le laissait tomber ? Perdu, au milieu de nulle part, sans personne d'autre et avec si peu de vocabulaire du pays ? C'est bien simple : si Viktor arrêtait tout maintenant, Yuuri était fichu. _Si je lui en parle, il va encore m'engueuler... Il va soupirer, geindre mon nom, et me tapoter la tête en prétendant que ça ne le dérange pas... Mais j'ai horreur de ça._ Cette gentillesse et cet altruisme étaient trop bons pour être agréables. Ça en devenait même plutôt vexant. Si le japonais prenait les devants et lui disait clairement que cette situation, aussi bénéfique était-elle pour lui que pour l'auto-satisfaction du russe, restait gênante dans tout les cas, y avait-il moyen à trouver meilleure façon de faire là-dessus ? Peut-être pas. _Parce que je suis fauché._

S'il avait prit plus d'argent à son départ, il n'en serait pas là, et Viktor non plus... Mais c'était là toutes ses économies. Aurait-il dû voler dans l'argent de ses parents ? Aurait-il dû voler chez les passants pour survivre ?

Devrait-il voler Viktor ?

 _Je m'égare, là. L'essentiel, c'est de le soulager, pas de le gêner !_ En même temps, s'il avait autant d'argent, il suffisait qu'il en donne à Yuuri. Ainsi, tout les deux pourraient repartir chacun de leur côté. Yuuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi le russe n'avait pas fait les choses de cette façon. Il aurait suffit qu'il lui donne l'argent nécessaire après l'épisode de la gare, et Yuuri serait déjà à Saint-Pétersbourg. Peut-être que Viktor aurait même trouvé Anya. _Alors, au final, Viktor a tort depuis le début ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce type puait la bonté et la générosité ! Il n'avait pas l'air embarrassé de dépenser autant son argent, et en plus il était altruiste comme un pape ! Il ne savait plus si c'était la meilleure chose ou pas de voyager avec lui. _De toutes façons, on est trop différents... On aurait jamais dû se rencontrer._

Yuuri fit rire Viktor en éternuant, l'extrayant par la même occasion de ses pensées qui commençaient à lui brûler les neurones. Il en avait assez de se poser tant de questions à la fois sur le Bien, le Mal, la morale, le bon sens et l'altruisme. Toujours l'altruisme.

En fait, Yuuri se suffisait bien à lui-même. C'était déjà une catastrophe sur pattes. _Maman, papa, c'est à se demander pourquoi vous vouliez absolument que je..._

\- Puisqu'on a rien à faire jusqu'à ce soir, un petit verre te tente ? proposa le russe.

Yuuri se savait loin d'être résistant à l'alcool. En même temps, il avait bien besoin de noyer certaines idées fatigantes dans un bon jus. Un petit hochement de tête indiqua tout de même qu'il sentait mal cette fin d'après-midi, mais qu'elle ne sera sûrement pas pire que le débouché d'une de ses pensées paranoïaques.

Yuuri était déjà mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de boire et manger avec le trio d'hommes qu'ils avaient rencontré à l'hôtel, mais l'espace du bar dans lequel ils entrèrent lui donnait l'impression d'avoir meilleur espace pour respirer – car il se sentait étouffé dans l'autre. L'endroit n'était pas complet, ce qui devait être le détail qui le soulageait. Ça ne sentait pas autant le tabac et l'alcool qu'ailleurs, là où le nippon n'avait cesse de se couvrir le nez et la bouche et de se retenir de respirer, par peur de mal supporter la chose. Il connaissait encore mal son asthme et ne voulait plus revivre cette insupportable douleur à la poitrine. Viktor, bien évidemment, était aussi à l'aise que s'il venait de rentrer chez lui, et guida son ami jusqu'à une table assez isolée comparée à celles déjà occupées. Encore une fois, il pensait vraiment à tout.

L'endroit était propre, rafraîchissant, et il n'inspirait pas que la descente d'alcool à flots. Il était temps pour les aises de Yuuri de trouver un coin pareil – pas comme si c'était si rare, après tout. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils eurent le même réflexe et joignirent leurs mains entre elles comme pour les réchauffer. De même pour leurs regards, l'un regardait l'autre, mais le japonais dévia bien évidemment le sien plus tôt. À voir celui que lui lançait son homologue, il distinguait clairement le malaise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose qui te fatigue...

\- Désolé, hein... ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Et sinon, quel est le problème ?

Mais comment faisait-il pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Yuuri était expressif et mentait mal, certes, mais cette fois-ci, ça passait, non ? Alors comment éviter la conversation, cette fois ? Jusqu'ici, sauf s'il le disait clairement, Yuuri n'avait jamais pu dévier la conversation lorsque ça le dérangeait. De plus, le fait que Viktor soit autant secret de son côté lui donnait un sentiment d'injustice. Certes, en contre-partie, il l'aidait dans son périple à lui, le pauvre touriste asiatique perdu au fin fond de la Russie sans argent, mais avait-il donc tant besoin de fouiller dans la tête de son « protégé » en retour ? Coincé et avec l'évidence sur le visage, il cherchait la solution miracle en pensant à mille choses à la fois, le regard perdu dans un vide incertain. Évidemment, l'autre le démasquait tout de suite dans ses tentatives de fuite.

\- J'ai soif.

\- J'ignorais que la soif te mettait dans un tel état.

\- Ben... si. On boit ? On est là pour ça, non ?

Viktor sentait la supercherie de ses intentions, mais visiblement, ce dernier se voulut clément sur le moment, et accepta sa demande. Le malaise disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, et il interpella la serveuse avec les mêmes mots de politesse qu'il avait enseigné à Yuuri. Même lui parvint à commander dans cette langue – écorchée par son accent, comme toujours. Lorsqu'elle repartit, il remarqua le sourire et le regard amusé de son guide, qui pétillaient quasiment d'un invisible mais lumineux :

« Je suis fier de toi ».

Y avait-il de quoi, seulement ?

Yuuri se sentait aussi coupable qu'énervé d'être dans cette relation partagée entre l'inconnu et le « j'en sais trop » avec Viktor. _Pourtant, je pensais qu'on était amis..._ Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de se confier comme des amis le feraient ? _En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en dirais autant sur moi, si lui, se tait..._ Yuuri eut alors une... « idée »... qui normalement, n'aurait jamais traversé son esprit. _C'est à cause de ce foutu pays... !_

\- Viktor... Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

####

Les règles étaient plus que simples : le temps d'une (grande) bouteille (d'alcool fort), l'un devait affirmer qu'il n'avait « jamais fait quelque chose ». Si l'autre avait, au contraire, connu l'expérience, il devait boire son verre cul-sec. Une idée romancée et originale de la bête technique de « faire boire pour savoir ». Mais il sentait que s'il n'y ajoutait pas sa touche personnelle, Viktor n'y participerait pas. _Et encore, quelle idée à la con : je tiens moins bien que lui ! Si je suis mort avant, ça n'aura servi à rien !_ Mais maintenant que le russe était là, le verre plein à la main et un grand sourire de vainqueur au visage, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il lui il fit tout de même une fleur : il laissa Yuuri commencer. Alors, le japonais se racla la gorge et amorça le jeu avec une chose bateau, de quoi le mettre en confiance petit à petit.

\- Je n'ai jamais... volé de l'argent à quelqu'un.

Il y eut un silence, où Viktor ne bu pas son verre, mais éclata de rire. Gêné, Yuuri pensait déjà s'être fait démasqué.

\- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?!

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà volé ? Pour quel genre de personne tu me prends ?

\- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, 'me juge pas !

Viktor s'étouffa une dernière fois dans un rire chafouin, puis bu la totalité de son verre en trois gorgées. L'autre cligna des yeux, même lorsqu'il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main. Alors, avec le plus grand des calmes – et un amusement nostalgique ? - il avoua :

\- Dernière année de lycée. Je n'ai pas à proprement « volé », mais je n'ai jamais remboursé un camarade de classe qui m'a prêté de l'argent. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu me prenais pour un saint ?

\- Je... ben oui !

Pour lui, depuis le début, c'est clairement ce qu'il était ! Il se fichait de lui, ou quoi ?

\- Bien, à mon tour ! Je n'ai jamais, hmm... trompé ma petite copine.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, où Yuuri ne fit d'abord rien... puis regarda son verre avec hésitation. La « question » était simple, et pourtant, c'était comme si lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il resserra un peu ses doigts autour du verre, le souleva, mais le reposa aussitôt, les yeux baissés.

\- Je, hm...

Viktor haussa un sourcil.

\- Et si... je n'ai jamais eu de copine... ?

\- Oh. Eh bien...

\- Ou non, attends ! Par « tromper », tu veux forcément dire « aller voir quelqu'un d'autre » ? Ou bien... ça peut être un abandon, ou même... ?

\- Euh, si tu veux...

Yuuri bu alors sans hésitation, puis il grimaça, ayant oublié qu'il avalait là quelque chose de fort. Puis, comme s'il venait de se brûler, il reposa le verre, dans lequel il y avait encore un fond.

\- On a dit : cul-sec !

\- C'est que... je ne suis plus très sûr...

Viktor observa longuement le japonais. Cette fois, c'était à lui de se poser des questions. L'un comme l'autre, au final, semblait avoir des choses à peu près similaires à cacher. En fait, il n'avait rien dit, mais Viktor avait _clairement_ comprit le petit jeu que manigançait son homologue japonais – quelle idée, un jeu d'alcool alors que lui-même n'était pas très étanche ! Mais il devait s'avouer assez injuste : il jouait les Homme mystère auprès de lui, et rien que durant leur voyage, ça devait l'énerver. Il était cependant sincère : il ne voulait pas perdre Yuuri, qui s'était révélé être un précieux ami. Précieux, peut-être un peu craintif, mais également faible dans son genre. À cause de sa constitution physique, certes, mais s'il n'avait pas le soutien moral, il n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin. Même avec de l'argent. C'est pourquoi Viktor avait jeté cette idée de se débarrasser de cette tâche en lui donnant la moitié de son porte-feuille : même avec le sou, Yuuri n'aurait rien pu accomplir sans personne. Il ne le disait simplement pas, c'est tout.

Ils remplirent de nouveau leurs verres, puis le japonais chercha une nouvelle affirmation à mettre à l'épreuve. Ils étaient visiblement partit dans le registre de l'amour, alors que Yuuri se risquait aussi bien à répondre à des « questions » qu'il ne voulait absolument pas déterré... mais si ça pouvait l'aider à démasquer certaines facettes de Viktor... Il arbora un visage titillé à la fois par la tristesse et la nostalgie.

\- Je n'ai jamais... été marié.

Il leva les yeux un peu trop tard, mais les écarquilla ensuite : Viktor _bu_.

Au contraire, il regardait l'asiatique dans les yeux avec un sérieux implacable. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai jamais... reprit le russe sans faire de remarques. Embrassé d'hommes.

Avec honte et le rose aux joues, Yuuri bu son verre. Cette fois, il parvint à le boire sans trop rechigner. Viktor était marié ? À Anya, c'est ça ? Il venait de trouver trésor sous roche sans le moindre effort, et il a joué le jeu ! Ou bien, avait-il mentit ? Non, il le regardait avec tant de sérieux, ça ne pouvait que être vrai. En même temps, ça se tenait : pour qui d'autre parcourrait-il la Russie si ce n'était pour sa femme ? _J'aurais dû me douter... Quel con, mais quel con... ?!_ Et voilà qu'il enchaînait sur quelque chose qui touchait sa sensibilité. Voilà une excellente occasion pour oublier cet embarrassant détail à son sujet. Ce que ses parents n'auraient pas aimé découvrir, et ce qui l'aurait hanté s'il avait laissé _leur_ décision prendre possession de son avenir...

Il bu si vite qu'il avala de travers et toussa, crachotant sur le bord de la table. Viktor amorça un geste, inquiet. Lorsqu'il comprit que tout allait bien, il lui demanda s'il voulait continuer le jeu. « Oui, ça va aller ». En vérité, il avait plutôt besoin d'effacer les souvenirs les plus clairs de cette soirée. Et il était vraiment sous le choc : si jeune, Viktor était marié. Il faisait le chemin avec un homme engagé, à la recherche de sa femme qui était partit pour on ne sait quelle raison. Lui qui voulait en savoir plus, surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu ce nom, voilà que la nouvelle le rendait... grognon, quelque part.

Yuuri se sentait dérangé rien qu'à savoir que Viktor était dans un couple au lien sacré. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait un écart gigantesque entre eux. Déjà qu'ils étaient opposés en tout points, cette fois-ci, il avait le sentiment d'être... un microbe.

Une gêne. Encore.

Qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait au milieu d'un mariage ?

Il toussa de nouveau, la brûlure de l'alcool lui remontant à la gorge.

Il projeta de ne pas se soucier des questions suivantes, puisqu'il ne pensait plus qu'à boire pour faire comme si cette soirée n'existait pas.

####

La soirée pointait sa noirceur et englobait doucement la faible lumière des derniers rayons de soleil. Le ciel était orangé d'un côté, et décalait avec poésie vers le bleu marine de l'autre. Bientôt, dans moins d'une heure, il allait être noir et parsemé d'étoiles et de constellations. Viktor jugea bon qu'il était temps d'aller chercher la voiture au garage, et pour ça, acheva de boire le verre d'eau qu'il avait commandé à la serveuse. Yuuri, en face de lui (et au grand dam de ce dernier), était encore lucide, mais légèrement embrouillé par tout ce qu'il avait bu, précédemment. Il tenait son verre d'eau contre son front, la joue sur la table, et luttait pour se redresser afin de le boire. Le russe était bien réveillé, mais lui, il sentait qu'il allait dormir dans la voiture comme un bébé. Il n'était finalement pas parvenu à boire au point de se faire oublier jusqu'au lendemain, car son estomac lui avait fait signe trop tôt, comme quoi un verre de plus lui aurait secoué les intestins. Raisonnable, il s'était donc arrêté, et avoué vaincu aussi bien dans leur jeu qu'à son estime. Il se souviendra de ces embarras, tant pis. Au moins, le reste des questions était d'un tout autre registre. Passant de l'animal favori à la dernière bourde de jeunesse (et ils ne sont pas si vieux ! Ce n'est pas ce que disait Viktor, en tout cas).

Yuuri le laissa allé payer, le temps d'avoir la foi de boire ce fichu verre d'eau – tout juste suffisant pour lui assurer une marche correcte sans vaciller. Pourquoi avoir proposé ce jeu stupide ? Non seulement il avait apprit quelque chose d'embarrassant, mais en plus il lui avait également fait part d'un détail personnel... L'homosexualité dans le monde était mal admise, pour ne pas dire considérée comme nocive. Au Japon, pays de la droiture et des traditions, il lui était tout simplement impossible de s'épanouir sentimentalement là-bas. Ses parents, eux, crèmes qu'ils étaient, auraient certainement été assez indulgents. Mais il n'allait pas y passer le reste de sa vie, non plus... _Je me demande lequel aurait été le pire..._

Lorsque Viktor revint, ce dernier posa rapidement son porte-feuille sur la table, prétextant qu'il doit aller aux toilettes avant de partir. Il vit en effet le russe s'éclipser derrière un mur au fond de la pièce, faisant ainsi encore patienter son protégé – ou poids lourd.

Fatigué, le temps lui semblait plus long. Le brouhaha des autres clients s'était changé en paisible murmure, et Yuuri, avec son petit peu d'alcool dans le sang, se sentait reposé – demain, certainement un peu malade, mais reposé pour le moment. Bien que le voyage est devenu plus corsé que prévu, il devait admettre que Viktor était une sacrée bonne étoile. Autant de soucis que de bénédictions leur changeaient le séjour, et ce n'était pas spécialement de la faute de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont voulu se faire contrôlé par la police. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont attiré cet homme armé dans le bus. Mais Yuuri, aussi empêtré dans l'embarras qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter le blâme sur lui-même. « Si seulement je n'avais pas rencontré Viktor, si seulement je ne lui causais pas tant de problèmes », voilà ce qu'il se répétait à chaque bêtise.

Et peu importe ce que disait Viktor, Yuuri en était persuadé.

Ses yeux louchèrent sur le porte-feuille que le russe avait abandonné sur la table. Là-dedans s'y trouvaient toutes ses économies, celles qu'il a dû dépensé pour retrouver Anya, qui ont servi à sauver Yuuri, et qui les aident actuellement... Comment pouvait-il ne pas se considérer comme « profiteur » de ces biens ? Il n'en manquait pas, peut-être, mais ça allait bien finir par arriver ! _Mais je ne peux pas partir sans le sou..._ Sinon, c'était fichu. Alors que devait-il faire ?

Viktor ne revenait pas. Il pouvait prendre son temps aux toilettes, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Le garage n'était pas très loin, après tout. Il allait le voir. D'ici une minute ou deux. Quelques secondes, peut-être. _Ça me laisserait tout juste le temps..._ de voler.

Non, il ne le volera pas.

Enfin, il n'aimerait pas. Mais quelque part, ça soulagerait plus que ça n'alourdirait sa conscience. Il prendrait de l'argent à Viktor, certes, mais au moins, ce dernier n'entendrait plus parler de lui. Plus de poids lourd, plus de dépenses. Ça reviendrait peut-être au même si Yuuri partait en emportant une partie de son argent, mais ça serait beaucoup moins que s'il restait collé à lui et à ses économies durement gagnées au travail.

Là, il songeait sérieusement, et honteusement, à agir. Voler ? Un mal pour un bien ? Qu'est ce qui était le moins gênant ? Partir avec une petite somme dérobée, ou profiter encore de tout son argent jusqu'à on ignore quand ? Si ça se trouve, le voyage allait encore s'allonger, et c'est de nouvelles dépenses qui allaient alléger injustement le porte-feuille de Viktor... _Je ne devrais pas, mais..._

Il tendit la main, et avant même qu'il ne puisse penser un peu plus à la morale, fouilla avec empressement à l'intérieur. Yuuri fut surprit par l'étonnante liasse de billets qui s'y trouvait. Le Mal en lui se réveilla, heureux même de découvrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dire qu'il pensait le conduire trop tôt à la faillite, il y avait de quoi faire ! Il pouvait aller jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg facilement, et seul ! Alors, peut-être que le vol était plus « sage » que de continuer ensemble... _Qu'est ce que je fais ?_ se répéta-t-il en pensant au visage bienveillant de son guide. L'occasion était unique, et à saisir maintenant, ou jamais. Viktor ne revenait pas encore, à croire que le destin l'encourageait à retourner sa veste et à partir. Il tira une plus petite liasse...

Cette dernière finit dans sa poche, alors qu'il se levait.

Viktor revint à ce moment-là. Sa silhouette s'extirpa de la pièce dans laquelle il l'avait vu partir, et le sang du japonais se glaça. Le russe lui sourit – en plus – avant d'approcher.

\- On y va ? fit-il sans se douter de rien.

Yuuri hésita à hocher la tête, ce qu'il fit ensuite avec une gêne évidente sur le visage. Viktor semblait ne rien voir, puisqu'il s'occupait de fermer son porte-feuille... puis haussa un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir laissé ouvert, même s'il ne craignait rien, puisqu'à la portée de Yuuri. Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier, qui, se sentant comme prit sur le fait, regarda ailleurs comme si le crime était inscrit sur ses lunettes.

Viktor garda le porte-feuille ainsi en mains, et remarqua aussitôt que Yuuri avait la bougeotte. Que sa main était dans sa poche. Et qu'un billet en sortait négligemment.

Il lorgna sur ce détail sans rien dire.

Quand Yuuri faisait une bêtise – généralement involontaire – il ne rétorquait jamais rien. Car ce n'était pas de sa faute, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Ou juste quand ça le gênait. Mais cette fois-ci, Yuuri serait bien naïf de croire qu'il aura une fois de plus droit à la clémence de son « protecteur ». Il devint livide lorsque Viktor fouilla son porte-feuille.

Le silence devint lourd et prémices de mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Yuuri... Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Le ton bienveillant n'était pas là. Il ne semblait pas colérique non plus, mais Viktor n'appréciait _clairement_ pas le geste. Bien évidemment. Si seulement il avait hésité moins longtemps; il aurait pu partir avec sans qu'il ne le sermonne ensuite !

\- Je...

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait deviné, et pourtant, il n'osa pas ressortir la liasse volée. Au contraire, son poing se serrait comme s'il priait que cet argent disparaisse de sa poche, et ainsi efface l'accusation. Il sursauta lorsque c'est Viktor qui lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à sortir l'argent, mais le japonais s'enfonça un peu plus en résistant. Le poing resta dans la poche, et les billets avec. Surpris de cette résistance, Viktor ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Yuuri avait décidé de mal agir, et se disait qu'au point où il en était, autant assumer cet acte jusqu'au bout. Mais Viktor resta tout de même discret dans ses gestes, ainsi que le ton de sa voix, pour ne pas alerter les clients autours ou le barman.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Tu as décidé de voler, maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas, Yuuri... Je pensais qu'on s'entraidait !

\- Non, fit-il sèchement et les yeux baissés. Moi, je ne fais rien. Toi, tu fais tout. Alors je...

\- Alors, tu fais ta part du marché ? En me volant ? Arrête, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais ne fait pas... cette bêtise... Yuuri !

Il avait beau forcé, Yuuri résistait. C'était bien la première fois. Il avait honte de son propre comportement, mais décida d'enterrer cette culpabilité sous une tonne de pensées telle que « Je m'en fiche, j'assume ». Ça allait décevoir Viktor, tant pis. Ce dernier commença à grimacer, confus devant cet asiatique qui avait subitement changé d'avis et d'attitude. Finalement, son visage angélique devint un peu plus sévère lorsqu'il serra les dents pour moins ménager le japonais qui, dès qu'il réussit finalement à lui extraire le poing de la poche, montra à son tour des signes de mécontentement. L'un comme l'autre s'étonnait de ce petit jeu, mais le russe voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Yuuri avait changé d'avis.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sévèrement. Tu veux laisser tomber, maintenant ?

\- Je ne laisse pas tomber ! Je veux juste... partir ! avoua-t-il en cherchant à se défaire de son emprise.

\- Avec de l'argent volé ? Désolé, Yuuri, mais aussi fort que je t'adore, tu ne vas nulle part avec le _mien_.

\- Lâche-moi !

Yuuri haussa courageusement le ton avant de le pousser brusquement contre la table, lui faisant lâcher prise tout en alertant le monde autour. Il y eut un silence de plomb lorsqu'on entendit les verres tomber et se briser, puis Viktor pousser un petit cri de surprise – heureusement, pas de blessures.

Une dizaine de regards était braquée sur eux, cherchant à comprendre si besoin d'intervenir il y avait. Yuuri se contenta de faire deux pas en reculant, la liasse toujours dans les mains, en regardant le russe se redresser. Celui-ci avait une expression grave, et regarda les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol avant de croiser à nouveau les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il inspira comme pour contenir sa colère, mais crispa les mains sur le bord de la table avant de lâcher sèchement :

\- Bien. Si tu veux partir, alors part. Et prend l'argent avec toi, si c'est tout ce qui t'a motivé à me fréquenter.

Il avait tort, mais Yuuri était trop énervé pour remettre cette remarque en cause. De toutes façons, après une telle altercation, il ne semblait pas prévu qu'ils se revoient. Aveuglé par son égoïsme, Yuuri ne s'avoua pas que la pique de sa réponse lui faisait mal, et tourna les talons pour chasser l'image du russe de son champ de vision, avant de sortir – le tout en refourguant l'argent dans sa poche.

Sans se retourner, sans jeter le moindre regard au bar, Yuuri traça vers une direction au hasard, qui lui parlait ou qui lui semblait assez proche du centre-ville. Il ne voulait pas se perdre après avoir abandonné son guide, sans lequel il se serait perdu dans Tver en quelques heures. Il avait l'argent, il n'avait plus besoin de personne. « Pas besoin de lui ». « Besoin de personne ». « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ». Yuuri sentait peu à un peu ce poids lui alourdir le cœur : il avait quitté à regret un ami, mais d'un autre côté, lui ficherait enfin la paix. Il l'avait volé – et encore, était-ce considéré comme un vol quand la personne vous a dit de filer avec ? - et voilà comment il le remerciait pour ce service, maintenant. _De toutes façons, on ne faisait qu'avoir des problèmes._ Il n'avait pas besoin de sa tête d'ange et de sa bonté.

Il allait dépenser cet argent pour dormir à l'hôtel, mettre en règle son passeport et acheter un billet de train pour Saint-Pétersbourg. C'était aussi simple que cela. Ça a toujours été simple.

Le soucis, cependant, était qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans la voiture au garage. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recroiser Viktor tout de suite, mais s'il y allait maintenant, il avait plus de chances de pouvoir récupérer sa valise sans l'y retrouver. C'est donc avec le pas pressé qu'il se rendit au garage, se forçant au fil de ses pas à ne pas trop regretter sa séparation avec l'unique ami qu'il se sera fait sur le territoire russe. _Ce n'est plus ton ami. Oublie-le._ De toutes façons, tout ce qu'ils se sont dit ne pouvait qu'être des paroles en l'air. Communiquer ? Prendre des nouvelles ? Viktor avait une chose à accomplir, et lui aussi. Elles étaient radicalement opposées, et de toutes façons, Yuuri avait beaucoup moins envie de s'immiscer dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait comprit que Viktor était marié. _Il aurait pu me le dire, aussi... De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?_ Ridicule. Petit. Jeune, trop jeune et vide de responsabilités pour côtoyer normalement un homme engagé, déjà bien avancé dans la vie.

Avec une maison, un chien, de la famille, et peut-être bientôt des enfants. Si ça se trouve, il en avait déjà. Peut-être que Viktor était père de famille – de très jeunes enfants vu son âge – et que Yuuri, à côté, faisait pâle figure.

C'était mieux ainsi. Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de se séparer.

Sa vie à lui, elle consistait pour l'instant à vivre dépendamment, accroché à d'autres vies, pour reconstruire la sienne. Viktor n'avait pas à s'immiscer tout de suite dedans. Se faire des amis alors qu'on n'a pas encore les bases pour en profiter, c'était à éviter. C'était trop tôt. Il ne devait pas s'attacher.

Il aimait bien Viktor, mais maintenant, il fallait l'oublier.

Yuuri remua doucement les doigts dans sa poche, écoutant le froissement de la liasse qu'il avait dérobé, puis finalement prise sur l'accord de son propriétaire. Le russe s'était peut-être senti trahi, mais il a tout de même eu la bonté de le laisser partir avec son argent. Il était bon. Si bon que Yuuri finirait par regretter. Et bien sûr, il regrette. Voler était mal, un geste réducteur pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. En quittant sa maison, Yuuri s'était promit de ne pas tomber aussi bas. Hélas, il avait craqué. Et avec l'accord de sa « victime », en plus. Il faisait tellement pitié que celui qu'il avait volé avait accepté.

Il se sentait bien minable.

####

De retour au garage, Yuuri sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Là-bas, il s'attendait à trouver Viktor si vraiment il tardait. Mais pire que ça, il reconnut la voiture de police qu'ils avaient croisé sur le bord de la route, et à laquelle Viktor avait échappé en bravant à la fois la loi et le code. Les deux policiers interrogeaient le garagiste qui semblait prit au dépourvu, sûrement décontenancé de savoir qu'il avait réparé le véhicule d'un « hors-la-loi ». Les policiers ne savaient pas ce que Viktor avait à cacher, pour les fuir comme ça. Donc, sans rien savoir, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer mille et une choses. Yuuri pensa à faire demi-tour, mais le garagiste croisa son regard, et il le pointa du doigt en prévenant les policiers.

Yuuri prit peur. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, et se sentait incapable de prendre la fuite. L'un d'eux l'appela et l'invita à les rejoindre d'un grand geste de la main, et il se voyait mal faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Alors, le pas tremblant, il s'avoua avec frayeur qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et avança avec la panique pour seule compagnie. Lorsqu'il fut à leur portée, le même policier lui parla avec cette langue, cet accent, et cette rapidité de la facilité par le langage maternel qu'il ne comprenait pas. Face à son silence plus que gêné, l'autre sembla se souvenir que Viktor lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas parler russe. Mais à contrario de tout ceux qu'il avait croisé jusque-là, le policier se répéta en parlant plus lentement.

Malgré la peur, Yuuri comprit quelques mots. Les leçons de son guide, finalement, allaient énormément servir – enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer. Ils essayèrent de communiquer, mais plus ça allait, moins ils se comprenaient. En fait, le policier semblait se faire sa propre petite histoire avec le peu de choses que savait dire Yuuri. Ce dernier n'espérait qu'une suite : pouvoir récupérer sa valise et partir. Mais s'il se faisait trop pressant, il allait éveiller les soupçons. Ses jambes tremblèrent au souvenir de sa fuite dans le train lorsque était venu l'heure du contrôle. Il pria pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Puis une voix derrière lui le sauva :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe... ?

En se retournant, Yuuri découvrit plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait crû le visage de Viktor. Ce dernier était bien revenu chercher sa voiture, et à son regard écarquillé par la stupeur, lui non plus ne s'attendait définitivement pas à retrouver les policiers auxquels il avait échappé ici. L'autre agent, qui ne faisait que tourner autour du véhicule, s'avança avec un air sévère.

\- _Monsieur Viktor Nikiforov, vous allez nous suivre._

La respiration de Yuuri se coupa un instant.

\- _Délit de fuite. C'est ce qui vous rend suffisamment suspect pour être emmené au poste._

- _M-Mais..._ bredouilla Viktor, prit au piège. _Attendez, je peux vous expliquer..._

\- _Vous ferez ça là-bas._

Et tandis que l'un empoignait avec force le bras de Viktor, l'autre poussa gentiment Yuuri pour l'inviter à les suivre – visiblement, à lui, on ne lui reprochait rien. Son rôle dans l'affaire n'était pas clair, et le regard que lui lançait le policier disait clairement que pour lui, ça pourrait éventuellement bien se terminer.

Le duo d'hommes de loi à l'avant et celui arrêté derrière, l'ambiance était morose. Yuuri remarqua avec embarras qu'on avait passé les menottes à Viktor (par précaution, bien entendu). Si le japonais n'avait rien, c'est qu'on n'avait encore aucun soupçon sur lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui était au volant de la voiture. Mais c'est le seul regard que l'asiatique accorda au russe, n'osant pas échanger un nouveau croisement des yeux avec celui qu'il venait de voler et abandonner. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça de se retrouver assis ensemble sur la même banquette arrière.

Durant le trajet, il entendit le duo de policiers devant eux discuter sur un ton de conversation tout à fait banale, comme s'ils revenaient de la cueillette. Viktor semblait concentré sur la vitrine qui les séparait d'eux, lui au moins pouvant comprendre ce que ça se disait. Au bout d'un moment, il se mordit la lèvre et cogna une fois contre cette même vitre pour protester quelque chose dans sa langue, ce à quoi celui qui ne conduisait pas lui rétorqua autre chose en frappant à son tour. Viktor se calma, puis ragea en silence.

Yuuri ne lui demanda rien.

Cependant, il se sentit plus léger que lorsqu'il était partit. Il était content de le retrouver, malgré les circonstances.

Il lui aurait manqué.

* * *

 **TIN TIN TIN ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)**

Roh là là, Viktor il était marié, vous saviez, vous ?! Mouahaha. Ce chapitre fut court (cmb) en révélations, mais je compte bien me rapprocher de la vérité plus vite que prévu, car il s'avère que le nombre d'obstacles pour nos deux futurs tourtereaux commence à se faire petit. Et puis, j'ai suffisamment laissé d'indices pour déterminer le pourquoi du comment de la fuite de Yuuri, je crois xD Si ça, c'est pas vous mâcher l'boulot !

Allez, bonne nuit, les petits.


	7. Aveu de l'un

**Zoom zoom ! (ง ´͈౪`͈)ว**

Comment a été votre été ? Moi ? Pleine de flemme, mdr.

Je vois d'ici la fin de La belle étoile. Peut-être 10 chapitres. Ou 9, au grand minimum, mais rien n'est sûr. On passe aux choses sérieuses - car je vous le dis, je n'ai plus d'idées d'obstacles pour les empêcher d'arriver à bon port - et je dois vous avouer que j'ai peur. Je suis bien du genre à précipiter les choses, et surtout les fins, alors soyez stricts, mais moelleux, messieurs-dames ! Car on est pleins d'amour.

Bonne lecture !

 **ヽ(๑╹ڡ╹๑)ﾉ**

* * *

Les choses tournaient plutôt mal. Pas pour Yuuri, en tout cas. Mais Viktor, ce pauvre – ah oui ! « Pauvre », « pauvre » ! - Viktor...

Bientôt trois quarts d'heure que le Japonais attendait avec nervosité dans le hall, assis en face d'un mur qui lui donnait l'impression de s'avancer pour l'écraser, tant le couloir était petit. Il était stressé à l'idée d'être interrogé par des policiers avec lesquels l'anglais était une option inenvisageable, et le russe, encore moins. Yuuri avait paniqué, la première fois, et l'échange en devenait de plus en plus embarrassant et catastrophique. Le pire, c'est que ces messieurs semblaient avoir compris quelque chose, mais peut-être pas ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer. Alors, il se tournait les pouces, littéralement.

Ils avaient emmené Viktor dans une autre pièce, et demandé à l'Asiatique d'attendre ici. La différence de traitement était énorme – alors que, vu ses origines, Yuuri s'attendait à l'inverse. Ils avaient traité le Russe comme un malpropre, comme si c'était Yuuri qui l'avait emmené et qu'on le faisait maintenant patienter pour un verdict. Il cligna des yeux en songeant à une idée : Viktor cachait-il autre chose ? Un casier judiciaire connu des services de police ? Il secoua la tête. _N'importe quoi... Il n'est pas comme ça._ Pourtant, il ne le connaissait pas tellement. Il en savait bien des choses, sur sa personnalités, mais le reste ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a apprit que son guide était marié à cette Anya – enfin, il ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais c'est jusque-là la théorie la plus plausible. Et c'était sans aucun doute la raison de son voyage à travers le pays : il la cherchait, et lui, il était en travers de sa route.

Il se rappela des nombreuses fois où Viktor lui avait assuré que ça ne le gênait pas de profiter de son argent... de manière modeste, évidemment. Mais Yuuri ne voulait rien savoir : il se sentait coupable d'être un tel poids dans sa mission, de ne dépendre que de lui, et surtout, d'entraver ses recherches. Il ignorait les circonstances, le pourquoi du comment, mais chercher sa femme, ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas comme chercher un chien égaré. Et n'a-t-il pas également le poids et la confiance d'autres sur les épaules ? Ce Nikolaï qui restait chez lui, qui était-ce réellement ? Il y avait encore les mêmes questions, toujours, depuis tout ce temps, qui le hantaient. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à les lui poser, et qu'en plus, le Russe ne voulait de toutes façons pas y répondre. Alors qu'est-il censé faire ?

Que faire une fois qu'il se retrouvera en face de Viktor ?

Yuuri songeait à partir. Il ne voyait pas ce que les policiers lui voulaient et encore moins à son guide. Pourquoi garder les deux ensemble, c'est la question qui le titillait et l'énervait le plus, à l'heure actuelle. Il bougea enfin un peu de sa position assise et plongea la main dans la poche, sortant la liasse de billets qu'il avait « volé » - guillemets. Parce que Viktor l'avait laissé faire... Il avait désormais l'impression de ne tenir que des petits bouts de papier sans intérêt. Qui ne l'amèneraient pas bien loin. Dire que c'est avec ces machins-là que le monde tourne. Alors que lui, il voulait seulement une vie simple. Et Viktor, retrouver sa femme.

Il sentit un goût amer sur la langue en songeant à cette dernière idée. Qui était Anya ? Voulait-elle divorcer ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait plutôt dû se montrer suffisamment courageuse pour le faire, plutôt que de fuir... _Ne fais pas comme moi..._ Que se passera-t-il entre eux, lorsque Viktor l'aura retrouvé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont se dire ? « Je t'aime », « reste avec moi », « ne me quitte plus jamais » ? _Merde..._ Imaginer de telles choses dégoûtait Yuuri, et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Se savoir au milieu d'un mariage, ça le dérangeait... Ou alors, c'était de savoir que son guide s'occupait autant de l'un que de l'autre. Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien, et pour l'instant, le fait d'être ici le préoccupait davantage.

Il rangea l'argent dans sa poche, oubliant ce qu'il voulait en faire. Un peu plus, et il l'aurait peut-être mit à la poubelle... si messieurs les policiers ne lui rendaient pas le Russe. Qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient tout les trois, bon sang ?

Il se releva brusquement, comme tiré de sa chaise par une corde invisible, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il vu les deux policiers sortir, mais pas de Viktor. Alors, Yuuri amorça un pas vers eux, mais les deux autres lui firent signe de la main en parlant sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre exactement – toutefois, il aperçut un effort de communication en voyant l'homme articuler.

\- _Il veut vous voir. Mais cinq minutes, pas longtemps._

Yuuri, cette fois, ne fit pas des pieds et des mains pour bien traduire le geste. Il les contourna et entra, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui – même s'ils n'allaient peut-être rien comprendre, il ne voulait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. Viktor était assis à une table assez déprimante, grise et un peu sale, sur laquelle il avait posé ses bras et regardait ses mains. Il avait l'air abattu, d'une certaine façon. En même temps, ce n'est jamais marrant de se faire arrêté par la police – et pour quelle raison, bon sang ! Le Japonais n'osa pas rentrer dans son champ de vision tout de suite, mais de toutes évidences, il savait qu'il était là. Sans attendre le moindre mot de sa part, le Japonais s'installa donc en face de lui, là où l'un des deux hommes avait sûrement prit place durant tout l'interrogatoire.

Yuuri eut le courage d'essayer de le regarder dans les yeux, mais pas Viktor. La situation était étrange, alors que c'est l'Asiatique qui avait fauté et était partit avec honte – mais assumée. Un court silence suivit l'instant où il s'était assis, puis il parla sans trop savoir quoi dire ou demander :

\- Alors ?

Sans doute le mot à éviter, car Viktor glissa le regard sur le côté, soit pour annoncer quelque chose de long, soit pour montrer qu'il avait surtout envie de se taire. Mais il répondit tout de même d'un ton un peu salé :

\- Je vais être honnête... Quand on se fait interrogé pendant près d'une heure, on n'a plus très envie de se répéter ensuite.

Yuuri ignorait s'il devait le prendre mal, ou si c'était juste la lassitude qui répondait.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire, alors... ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre, Yuuri ? Ils cherchaient à me faire dire des bêtises, ils se sont totalement trompé sur la situation. Ils pensent que je t'ai kidnappé.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Viktor soupira.

\- Que je fais un genre de trafic, ou autre connerie du genre... Ils ont cru que tu étais une sorte de marchandise, puisque tu ne comprends pas le russe, que tu n'avais ni papiers, ni argent... Si je n'avais pas fuis sous leur nez, l'autre jour, c'est toi qui aurait été en tort et encore, même sans ça, j'aurais été considéré comme complice.

\- Je rêve...

\- C'est à moi de dire ça, fit-il en s'arrachant un « hin » moqueur. Mon fameux kidnappé m'a volé de l'argent.

Yuuri baissa la tête. Il n'osait pas lui dire que, de toutes façons, volé ou pas volé, ils seraient tombé sur la police tout les deux. Le fait que le Japonais soit d'abord arrivé seul avait sans doute renforcé un peu plus leurs soupçons. Il releva les yeux et trouva un Viktor visiblement dépassé par les événements : il avait attrapé sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés, et il ne voyait plus que son cuir chevelu. Pour une fois, son guide ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, et l'Asiatique s'en sentit un peu... impuissant. C'est vrai, jusqu'ici, c'est Viktor qui faisait tout. C'est lui qui choisissait les destinations, comment procéder, et comment se sortir des situations délicates. C'est lui qui le protégeait, qui le rassurait, et qui respectait la ligne à ne pas franchir. Les rôles inversés, tout semblait s'effriter. Viktor était dans une sale position, et Yuuri, visiblement sortit d'affaires – en quelque sorte. Dans un rôle où il ne parlait pas la langue du coin et n'avait pas d'argent, serait-il capable de lui rendre la pareille ?

Cherchant une solution, le Japonais regardait alternativement la table et la tête russe, s'avouant que merde, il pouvait bien trouver un moyen de l'aider, non ? Bien sûr, dire la « vérité » à la police, ou juste mentir en disant que Viktor n'avait rien de dangereux, était à éviter. Non seulement Yuuri ne parlait pas suffisamment russe pour cela, mais en plus il n'avait aucune preuve pour les convaincre. Tout était en faveur de la fameuse histoire de kidnapping. Il chercha une horloge murale des yeux, mais dans cette pièce, il n'y en avait pas on allait bientôt le mettre dehors, non ? Et ensuite, que feront-ils ? _Trouve un truc, trouve un truc !_ pensa-t-il rageusement en faisant les cent pas autour de la table. Plus ça allait, plus il se forçait à trouver quelque chose. Mais la voix abattue du Russe l'interrompit.

\- Laisse tomber. On ne s'en sortira pas, cette fois. Même si tu parlais bien russe, tu n'as rien à leur mettre sous la dent pour qu'ils me laissent partir.

\- On va trouver !

\- Non, Yuuri. Arrête. Prends l'argent que je t'ai donné et va à Saint-Pétersbourg. C'est ce que tu avais prévu, de toutes façons, non ?

\- Je te l'ai _volé_ !

\- Et moi, j'ai accepté. Alors vas-y.

Yuuri le redressa en lui attrapant le col, agacé.

\- Je ne m'en irai pas sans toi, Viktor !

Un peu secoué par le ton employé, l'interlocuteur ne répondit rien. Il put lire sur son visage confus qu'il était touché, mais tout de même, ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Maintenant, le Russe le regardait marcher autour de la table. Il ne rajouta rien. C'est vrai, que dire, après tout ? S'il avait osé fuir la voiture de police sur la route, c'est bien parce qu'une fois au poste, il est quasiment impossible de s'en sortir sans dommage. Le Japonais désespéra de le voir ainsi : muet, sans plus aucune idée à l'esprit pour les tirer de là.

Pour Yuuri, c'était clair : pas question de l'abandonner. Pour lui, et pour Anya. Pour Viktor également, bien sûr. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas deviné qu'il ruminait ses idées noires, à remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver ? Yuuri ne voulait pas le savoir dans un tribunal ou bien croupir dans une cellule, en train de regretter son voyage et le retard qu'il met pour accomplir sa mission. Ses fautes qu'il doit sûrement racheter. Sa chance de retrouver une vie normale. Tout les deux étaient dans la même situation. Ils faisaient dans l'illégalité, et ce uniquement pour vivre comme il se doit, comme n'importe qui. Alors si Viktor a été son complice jusque-là, Yuuri sera le sien.

Un des policiers ouvrit la porte sans toquer, invitant l'Asiatique à sortir. Celui-ci lança un dernier regard au Russe, à qui il hocha brièvement la tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien – et encore, l'avait-il remarqué ?

En passant à côté des hommes – dont l'autre referma la porte – il se rappela de leur profil. Pas fichus d'apprendre l'anglais, soupçonneux pour un rien, et rustres avec les soi-disant hors-la-loi quand tout ne reposait que sur des suppositions. Et bien sûr, quand la personne portait un badge – et une arme – on ne faisait pas souvent fière allure face à cela. Ce qu'allait tenter Yuuri était risqué, autant pour lui que pour Viktor. Mais sinon, c'était quoi ? Partir à Saint-Pétersbourg sans lui, et le laisser à son triste sort ? S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver à Kolomno, et il n'aurait eu l'argent nulle part. Il serait repartit au Japon après sa fraude involontaire à Moscou, et son histoire aurait prit fin. Le Russe méritait cent fois plus que lui de retrouver Anya et de rentrer chez lui – contrairement au fugueur qu'il était. Après quelques pas dans le hall, il se tourna donc vers les hommes, et inspira en fouillant sa poche. _Faites qu'ils me comprennent, par pitié..._

\- _Prenez ça._

Yuuri, qui essayait de ne pas trembler et d'articuler, leur tendit la liasse de billets. Les deux policiers écarquillèrent les yeux avant de les lever vers lui. Lancé, il alla jusqu'au bout.

\- _Laissez... Sortir... S'il vous plaît._

Il pria en son for intérieur qu'ils avait comprit où il voulait en venir. Soudoyer la police était énorme, autant en terme de risque que de panache. Mais en voyant ces hommes qui ne comptaient que sur la bonne impression qu'ils imposaient, encore plus que sur la façon légitime de faire, ça pouvait éventuellement marcher. C'était bien là tout les billets qu'il avait prit, il n'en avait gardé pas un seul dans sa veste. À voir les regards dangereux qu'ils lui lançaient, Yuuri se sentit blêmir. Il fallait que ça marche. Il essaya de prendre un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- _Tout ce que j'ai. S'il vous plaît._

L'un des d'eux s'empara de l'argent comme un vol à l'arraché, et Yuuri ne sut s'il l'acceptait ou bien si c'était clairement un refus. Ses yeux avaient tout l'air de lui demander avec colère s'il se fichait d'eux, mais il pria encore en voyant les policiers parler entre eux alors qu'ils feuilletaient les billets. Vérifiaient-ils s'ils étaient faux ?

Après un court – mais qui lui semblait long, si long – silence, les deux policier se tournèrent vers lui... avant que celui qui tenait l'argent donna la moitié à son collègue, et que tout les deux fourrèrent ainsi leur nouveau butin dans les poches. _Oh, bon sang !_ L'un d'eux alla chercher Viktor, d'où il l'extirpa de la pièce, avant de le jeter presque contre Yuuri.

\- _Ne revenez plus_ , leur dit-il.

Viktor regarda Yuuri sans comprendre, mais ce dernier, craignant que les messieurs ne changent d'avis, lui prit la main pour sortir en vitesse du poste de police.

Au moins, « aux yeux de la loi », ils ne seraient plus dans l'illégalité.

####

Plus loin dans la rue, Yuuri ignorait jusqu'où courir. Il entendait le Russe l'appeler, lui dire de ralentir, ou de tourner ailleurs, mais rien à faire, l'Asiatique était trop perdu dans son plan d'évasion mal fichu pour ça. Les policiers changeaient-ils d'avis, pendant ce temps-là ? Allaient-ils les rattraper ? Cette sensation de fuite alors qu'il lui écrasait les phalanges entre ses doigts, était-ce la même qu'avait ressentit Viktor en fuyant la voiture ? Il avait l'impression de... le sauver. De lui être enfin utile. Et le pire, c'est que malgré sa panique, il en était content. Il avait tiré du pétrin sa personne et celle de Viktor. Et celui-ci tira justement son bras en parvenant enfin à l'arrêter.

\- Yuuri !

L'interpellé, stoppé dans son élan, le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait arrêté. Tout les deux restèrent ainsi, essoufflés, à échanger leur regards ou bien à observer la buée qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres. _Tiens, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt son anniversaire..._ Yuuri songea soudainement à cela, rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Viktor était de nouveau avec lui. Et cette fois, il se jura de ne pas s'en séparer. S'il n'avait pas cessé de courir, c'est parce qu'il avait ce sentiment ô combien satisfaisant de l'avoir enfin. Le Russe sentit la pression sur sa main se relâcher un peu, mais aucun des deux ne reprit la sienne.

\- Comment as-tu fait... ?

Avec un peu d'hésitation, mais bien parce qu'il lui devait une réponse, il tira l'intérieur de la poche qui accueillait l'argent volé. En ne voyant rien d'autre que du tissu, Viktor cligna des yeux, puis le regarda de nouveau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commenter quoi que ce soit, le Japonais prit les devants :

\- Je sais, je sais, c'était... c'était ton argent... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais pas d'autre solution, je... Excuse-moi, Viktor...

Enfin, leurs mains se délièrent. Viktor avait retrouvé son souffle, et il en profita pour regarder Yuuri avec une certaine – mais petite – animosité dans le regard. L'Asiatique sentit bien la rancune à travers celui-ci, et le remord que devait rendre le sien. Il baissa les yeux, comme le profiteur qu'il était toujours. Non seulement il l'avait volé, mais en plus il avait tout dépensé – et pas d'une manière tout à fait intelligente. Il n'osa plus lever le regard, conscient de sa bêtise, et craignant nouvelle représailles. Certes, il l'avait aidé, mais maintenant... c'était sans aucun doute fichu. Il lui avait dérobé plus de la moitié du porte-feuille, et avec le reste que possédait encore le Russe, ça ne faisait vraiment plus grand chose. Il s'inquiéta même du voyage : sera-t-il encore possible de prendre la voiture ?

Et même : voudra-t-il encore de lui, dans la sienne ? Finalement, Yuuri n'aurait jamais pu aller à Saint-Pétersbourg tout seul. Pas si ça impliquait de laisser Viktor entre les mains de la police pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Mais si ce dernier en avait suffisamment vu, et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais au point d'arrêter leur petite aventure... alors il comprendrait. Le Japonais amorça un pas en arrière, lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras, avant de se retrouver serré contre un corps un peu plus grand que lui, puis entouré de deux autres bras. La tempe de Viktor était maintenant contre la sienne, car en effet, il l'enlaçait.

D'abord surpris, Yuuri se mit à rosir, perdu. Lui qui pensait que le Russe lui en voulait, apparemment, celui-ci faisait plutôt attention à ne pas paraître trop brusque. Plutôt doux, ou conciliant. Dans tout les cas, le Japonais ne se sentit pas menacé par la moindre animosité. Il lui rendit même le geste, sans trop comprendre en quel honneur. La chaleur que dégageait son guide était rassurante, et il le prit comme un signe comme quoi il fallait faire table rase. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas rester sur cette erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quel pétrin tu nous as sortit... souffla enfin Viktor.

\- Moi-même, je ne le réalise pas... Mais ton argent...

\- Oublie l'argent. On se débrouillera avec ce qu'il nous reste.

Craintif du futur proche, l'Asiatique ne put tout de même se retenir de presser un peu plus les mains contre son dos. Il s'en voulut la seconde d'après : Yuuri devait apprendre à avancer sans son aide. Il avait pu le tirer d'un poste de police sans incident pour les suivre après, mais maintenant, voilà qu'il se sentit à nouveau minable. Que peut-être, ça n'allait pas se reproduire. Il lui restait encore ce poids sur le cœur, et il espérait qu'après avoir parlé, celui-ci s'en irait enfin.

\- Je suis désolé... J'ai été stupide. Excuse-moi, pardon...

\- Tu sais, rit-il avant de le regarder. Un seul des trois suffit.

\- J'ai juste tellement peur que ma bêtise nous empêche d'y arriver...

\- Hé... La police ne nous coursera plus. On aura sans doute besoin d'essence une fois, et... je pense bien qu'on a ce qu'il nous faut.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Mais... vraiment, vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, vraiment.

\- Pas d'entourloupe, hein ?

\- Aucune.

L'excitation sur le visage de Yuuri, emportée par une certaine impatience mêlée au soulagement, trahit les traits de son visage. Et Viktor sourit en coin en voyant clairement qu'il se retenait de sauter de joie.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Disons demain, en début de soirée ?

Et là, il s'éloigna. Yuuri, heureux de savoir qu'enfin plus rien n'allait les arrêter – supposément – se détourna de son guide et se massa le visage comme s'il venait d'apprendre avoir gagné une somme colossale d'argent. Le Russe le laissa faire, amusé par sa réaction, et tout aussi content de le voir exprimer son sentiment positif tout en faisant de son mieux pour être calme. Il était temps, mon Dieu, qu'il était temps ! Enfin, Saint-Pétersbourg ! Ils n'y étaient pas encore, mais c'est comme s'ils avaient déjà passé l'entrée de la ville. Yuuri avait hâte, tellement hâte ! Et pourtant, jusqu'ici, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour tout les obstacles possibles. Mais là, il en était sûr, convaincu, persuadé : cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il allait trouver son refuge, et atteindre son but. Avec Viktor ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'allait être laissé derrière !

Il revint vers lui et l'enlaça de nouveau, décollant un bref instant les pieds du sol. Qu'il était content ! Et soulagé ! Rien ne présageait directement qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir de nouveau soucis, mais après tout, qu'est ce qui les avait arrêté, la première fois ? Une panne ? Puis il a fallu qu'ils fuient la police ? Maintenant que c'était réglé, qu'il n'y avait plus de regrets derrière, pas le moindre qui puisse se coller sous leurs chaussures, tout était parfait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à grimper dans la voiture ! Yuuri se décolla à nouveau de ses bras, et fit quelques pas autour en inspirant pour ne pas perdre un peu trop la face.

Et il était tellement heureux d'être avec Viktor. Qu'il l'emmène jusqu'au bout.

Le garagiste prit peur en les voyant revenir, et dut croire sur parole les deux hommes lorsqu'ils jurèrent – avec quelle preuve ? Aucune – que la police les avait bien laissé partir. Ils retrouvèrent alors le cuir de la voiture, en plus d'un moteur qui fonctionne sans le moindre couac.

Onze heures de route les séparaient de Saint-Pétersbourg.

####

Cependant, dans le véhicule, l'adrénaline d'un voyage assuré retomba vite, car Viktor se gara dans une rue un peu déserte. Il prétextait qu'il ne voulait personne pour les déranger, et qu'inversement, il valait mieux ne déranger personne. Le Russe lui confia qu'il préférait commencer le voyage de jour, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'Asiatique s'autorisa tout de même à s'en plaindre, car il se voyait déjà veiller une bonne partie de la route sous le clair de lune. Mais il n'y eut pas de mal puisque, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre d'autres risques. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'argent à tel point qu'il était conseillé de dormir dans la voiture, plutôt que de passer la nuit dans un hôtel ou ailleurs. Ils l'avaient déjà fait, et espéraient n'attirer l'attention trop curieuse de personne plus tard.

La dite rue devait être uniquement habitable, puisque plus personne ne traînait dehors, et il n'y avait donc rien à visiter. Pas de bar, ni de magasin, et encore moins de joli parc dont on pouvait admirer la vue. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'était les lampadaires qui longeaient les trottoirs. La voiture était garée entre deux d'entre eux, afin que la lumière ne perturbe pas leur sommeil – il allait falloir déjà trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Pour l'instant, le sommeil ne guettait personne. Alors il parlèrent, de tout et de rien, et surtout de rien. Ils apprenaient d'autres anecdotes sur eux, des plus stupides aux plus drôles. C'est vrai, on apprenait beaucoup de détails sur quelques aussi en partageant ce genre de bêtises. C'était d'autant plus comique quand on savait que Viktor était quelqu'un de très posé, sérieux, et tout aussi malin. Contrairement à Yuuri qui était bien souvent timide, discret, et qui n'aimait pas spécialement attirer l'attention.

C'était tout ce qu'ils savaient, « en gros », entre eux et sur eux. Bien sûr, le Japonais voulait poser la question. Les questions. Les reposer, encore, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais les réponses. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si Viktor s'en était totalement caché. Certes, durant l'hypnose, il avait été plus ou moins forcé à révéler un peu de ses tracas, mais qu'il n'aille pas faire croire qu'il était le plus secret possible en jouant au jeu au bar ? Il y avait forcément un fond de vérité, voire peut-être toute la vérité ? _En même temps, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?_ Ça n'allait l'aider en rien, dans son objectif, mais à force, Yuuri voulait savoir. Il avait honte de chercher, mais sa curiosité frustrée le poussait à prendre toute occasion qui lui permettait de mieux connaître Viktor – peu importe si ce dernier voulait bien céder ou non. L'hypnose, c'était bien pour ça. Ce n'était pas pour soigner son mal, que l'Asiatique avait insisté à ce qu'il le fasse. C'était pour le faire parler.

 _Je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir et comprendre Viktor. Pourquoi il fait tout ça._ C'était là ce qui traînait dans sa tête depuis des jours. Parallèlement, il se doutait bien que Viktor devait certainement se questionner sur les motivations de Yuuri. C'est ce dernier qui voulait aller à Saint-Pétersbourg. Lui, il a juste prit l'occasion. Et le Japonais devrait plutôt se montrer reconnaissant de l'aider sans rien demander, en s'abstenant également... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et là encore, avant leur destination atteinte, il aurait souhaité trouvé un autre moyen. Savoir ce qu'il en était. Percer le secret de Viktor, et pas forcément l'aider à pleinement se soulager. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'a aidé, pardonné, serré dans ses bras... et là encore, il l'emmène. Jusqu'au bout.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'attacher à ce sauveur ?

Yuuri s'était tourné sur le côté afin de trouver une position pour dormir. Ainsi, il pouvait voir le reflet du profil de Viktor dans la vitre. Il semblait aussi pensif que serein, et Yuuri espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas en train de ruminer sur ses objectifs. _J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses, Viktor..._

\- Yuuri ?

\- Euh, oui ?

Pendant un instant, il crut avoir parlé à voix haute, mais le Russe garda la tête posée, les yeux à moitié levés vers le plafond de sa voiture. Sa voix était calme, et loin d'être agressive, ou même pressante. On aurait même dit qu'il parlait dans son sommeil, mais éveillé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Japon ?

Finalement, lui aussi avait répété sa question. Quelle patience de fer ayant atteint sa limite avait-il pour, finalement, craquer et devenir trop curieux ? S'il lui répondait, lui aussi allait-il avoir ce qu'il désirait ?

Yuuri se repositionna dans son siège pour s'asseoir, puis se tritura les mains... Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, mais il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins régulier que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé la question. Tant de patience, aucun acharnement, alors que lui, il faisait presque tout pour savoir et satisfaire sa curiosité mal placée. Yuuri joua nerveusement avec son annulaire, comme si la vérité était écrite dessus. En même temps... elle aurait pu l'être.

\- J'allais me marier.

Viktor ne baissa les yeux que quelques secondes après la fameuse révélation. Sans le presser, il le regarda indirectement dans les yeux, en fixant le reflet de l'Asiatique dans le pare-brise. Yuuri avait l'impression d'avoir fait craquelé un bout de la planète en avouant, et même d'avoir jeté un silence dans toute la ville. Il n'attendait pas spécialement une réponse de Viktor, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il le regarderait aussi vite, même si ce n'était pas déjà dans les prunelles. Toutefois, cet échange-là fut suffisant pour qu'il continue, et pas pour le bloquer.

\- Mes parents se sont toujours inquiétés de me voir aussi... seul, par moment. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Je ne leur parlais de personne, et ils ont eu peur pour moi.

Oui, les parents de Yuuri étaient adorables. De vrais guimauves, parfois. Rien de plus normal, pour eux, de prendre les devants pour leur fils, si ce dernier ne faisait rien pour assurer son propre bonheur. Que pouvait-on reprocher à des gens aussi bien quand ils voulaient faire le Bien ? Il regarda à nouveau son annulaire. Depuis sa fugue, il avait prit l'habitude de le masser, de temps en temps, comme s'il craignait qu'une quelconque bague de fiançailles n'y surgisse et s'y colle, impossible à enlever.

\- Lorsque j'ai été hypnotisé... je les ai vu. La fille, et ses parents qui attendaient que je devienne leur gendre. Ils avaient organisé avec les miens notre union. Mais je n'ai pas pu... me résoudre à...

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Le reste était facile à deviner.

\- Ils ne savaient pas, commenta Viktor.

\- Non, personne ne savait que j'étais homosexuel, avoua-t-il. Comment aurais-je pu leur dire... Mon père, ma mère, ils... étaient très heureux pour moi. Eux, je les connaissais à peine, c'était encore plus difficile.

Il amorça une nouvelle phrase avec un « Et... » mais celui-ci resta en suspension. Il avait finalement avoué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et le reste des détails était inutile. Certainement, que Viktor devait se questionner sur encore toutes ces choses : pourquoi la fugue, pourquoi un autre pays, pourquoi la Russie ? Elles allaient sans doute restées des interrogations sans réponses. Et à lui, ça lui suffisait. En tout cas, c'était suffisant pour savoir. Yuuri avait enfin parlé de ce qui l'amenait ici, et le reste, Viktor allait le laisser tranquille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, une fois là-bas ?

\- Je voudrais... reprendre ma vie en mains. Je les contacterai un peu après mon arrivé, mais pour l'instant, je veux juste...

\- « Être tranquille. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Yuuri hocha la tête après un nouveau silence.

\- Toi aussi, non ?

\- … Oui.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

Il attendit la réponse, et observa durant ce temps-là Viktor poser une main sur le volant comme s'il s'accrochait à sa fierté pour enfin s'ouvrir complètement. Patient, cette fois, le Japonais promena son regard vers l'extérieur, sur la boîte à gants, sur la vitre et tout ses reflets, puis revint au bout d'une ou deux minutes sur Viktor. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Cette main crispée, ces pieds qui tâtonnaient le plancher du véhicule, ces hanches qui s'agitaient une seconde pour trouver une position plus confortable... et ces lèvres qui se mordillaient. Viktor n'était, cette fois-ci, pas discret du tout. Il savait que Yuuri attendait ses révélations en retour, et qu'il était bien plus impatient que lui. Qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû avouer pour son mariage, et qu'il aurait dû refuser cette séance d'hypnose. Tout s'est produit pour que l'Asiatique, petit à petit, soit encore plus curieux qu'au départ. Mais est ce que ça le coinçait pour autant ?

\- Je suis fatigué... Dormons.

L'Asiatique s'étonna presque de le voir lâcher le volant et tourner le côté, lui faisant dos, pour dormir.

\- Viktor !

\- Pardonne-moi, Yuuri. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

À ce point ? Qu'avait commit le Russe pour qu'il s'en veuille autant ? Pour cacher à son protégé ce qui l'avait poussé à parcourir le pays ? Yuuri pouvait comprendre ce mutisme, ce refus catégorique et cette fois-ci bien clair à tout avouer, mais tout de même, il s'avoua qu'il était particulièrement déçu. Le Japonais non plus ne voulait rien dire, et même lui aurait pu craindre de se faire détesté et mal voir en disant sans trop de honte qu'il préférait les hommes et jamais les femmes – qui, à l'heure actuelle, dirait que c'est plus que normal comme partout ailleurs ? C'était son secret à lui, l'intimité, et en plus Viktor s'est avéré très patient et pas très joueur avec lui pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Yuuri pouvait-il se plaindre, maintenant, qu'il ne dise rien ?

Il voulut voir son reflet dans la vitre à laquelle le Russe faisait face, mais ce dernier cachait si bien sa tête entre les épaules et sa veste qu'il ne put rien voir. Le ton qu'il avait employé était aussi inquiet que nerveux, et même, l'aurait presque supplié de le laisser tranquille. Ce à quoi, sans rien dire, Yuuri ne répondit rien. Hormis, peut-être...

\- Bonne nuit, Viktor...

Et lui aussi, comme il y a quelques instants, roula sur le côté pour retrouver sa position. Elle lui sembla tout à coup beaucoup moins confortable. Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir s'endormir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, Yuuri s'en trouva au contraire incapable.

Il regardait la façade qui se présentait à lui, ainsi que la fenêtre et son rideau fermé, derrière. La maison de quelqu'un qui vit normalement. Peut-être une famille, comme il le faisait, il y a bientôt un mois. _Un mois... Comme ça passe vite._ Il avait l'impression d'avoir fugué il y a des années. Son mode de vie avait radicalement changé en très peu de temps, et la compagnie de Viktor y était pour beaucoup également. Alors qu'il pensait voyager seul, au moins jusqu'au bout, car il n'avait bien parlé à personne au début de son voyage. Juste rapidement, une ou deux fois, pour prendre les taxis et passer divers contrôleurs. Mais sinon, de la compagnie ? Il ne s'imaginait pas en avoir, et ne réfléchissait presque pas à celle qu'il aura une fois au refuge. Viktor avait tout fait basculé. Surtout qu'en plus, il était bien plus que cela.

C'était un ange gardien. Son sauveur.

Qui l'a secouru, aidé, par tout les moyens. De ses yeux beaux, de son argent, de son sourire illuminé, de ses moyens, de sa douce voix, de sa voiture, de... absolument tout ce qu'il possédait. Matériellement et... autrement. Pourtant, il avait toute sa vie. Une femme. Une famille. Même une belle maison avec encore de la famille, et un chien. Cette belle voiture... un bon travail, des parents qui le laissaient faire, tout ce que Yuuri aimerait posséder, là, maintenant.

S'il perdait Viktor, s'il disait ne serait-ce qu' _au revoir_ à Viktor, tout ça disparaîtrait. Et ça arrivera, de toutes façons. Il le savait depuis le début.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il le craignait. Bien sûr, il était heureux de se savoir bientôt à Saint-Pétersbourg... mais après ? Viktor avait bien parlé de garder le contact... mais le fera-t-il ? Comment, s'il compte encore voyager ? S'il ne trouve pas là-bas ce qu'il cherche ? Ce sont des paroles en l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuri ne voulait pas y penser, mais il ne voulait pas non plus omettre de s'y préparer ou retarder l'échéance qu'il se prendra, de toutes façons en plein visage et sans prévenir.

Quitter Viktor ? Jamais. Pourtant, il n'y aura pas d'autres dénouements possibles.

« Amis », tu parles.

* * *

 **Chip chip (*´-｀*)**

Background de Yuuri, check ! Le plus gros reste à venir ! (le smiley, oui, il ne veut rien dire, c'est à titre décoratif, car noix de coco) Le chapitre est encore court, oui, car je ne pouvais définitivement pas continuer, et je n'avais plus de munitions pour broder, oh oh. J'ai très hâte de révéler la suite, oh que oui. Ecrire les spoils, ça me plaît comme pas possible - comme à peu près à tout le monde, peut-être ? Sur ce, soyez sages etbonnerentréemdr.


	8. Vérité de l'autre

C'est l'hiver, c'est l'époque de YOI, je réécoute les OST, les chansons, et je dois l'avouer : cette période me met dans un état d'enjoie qui m'aide plutôt bien à l'écriture. Du coup : joyeux Nowel en avance. Je me suis empêtré dans d'autres projets d'écritures, mais en même temps, qui ça étonne ?

 **Kurea-chan :**  
Mes titres sont très bien d'abord, vilaine.  
Yuuri n'allait pas rester comme il a toujours été jusqu'au bout, fallait bien un semblant d'évolution lel. Du coup... c'est un bad boi. Il soudoie les flics, bouuuh. J'ai vraiment trouvé le simple du simple pour le background, bcs, euh, c'est un gars tellement ordinaire dans cet UA ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse xD Du coup NAh, je m'en fous, je le mets homo tout plein, dans les dents ! (et petit avantage scénaristique, faut pas s'le cacher) M'enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira, i mean, surtout en cette période ;; Que la magie de FF te fasse du bien, petit poulet ! -keur-

 **Lea Baskerville :**  
WOOT WOOT ASSASSIN DE LA POLIIICE !  
Ce Yuuri qui fait une pirouette c'était quand même un sacré coup de Deus Ex Machina. Je promets qu'aux prochaines fics, ce sera plus réaliste, parce qu'en vrai, là normalement ça aurait pas dû marcher xD (ou alors c'est juste vraiment parce que ces deux policiers sont des gros cons) Donc voilà ! Niveau sentiment, je patauge, tant je veux faire ça en douceur, et pourtant on approche de la fin ! Tiens, poulet numéro 2 : DU BACKGROUND.

* * *

Très franchement, Viktor était heureux de connaître Yuuri. Déjà, parce qu'il n'aimait pas voyager seul : c'est ennuyant, le temps passe à une vitesse calculable à celle de la tortue, et surtout, la solitude est palpable. À quoi bon faire de si longs trajets si ce n'est que pour regarder des paysages splendides et en profiter sans avoir quiconque à qui crier « Hé, regarde, regarde comme c'est beau ! ». Ce serait mentir, de prétendre qu'il pouvait le faire avec le Japonais, mais au moins il n'était pas seul. Certes, tout les deux étaient diamétralement opposés, aussi bien en qualité de vie qu'en personnalité, mais à aucun moment il n'a cru que sa compagnie était mauvaise ou néfaste de quelque façon. Yuuri était un bon compagnon. Maladroit au début, peut-être, mais en si peu de temps, leur relation avait évolué parfois pour devenir embarrassante, souvent pour s'enterrer temporairement dans un malaise, mais au final, ils étaient devenu bons amis. Même si, de fait, ils ne restaient que des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. C'est vrai, quoi, Viktor était bien du genre à faire des promesses... mais les tenir ?

Il l'avait déjà avoué, il faisait toujours n'importe quoi. Beau parleur, mais pour ce qui est de ses actions, elles laissaient bien souvent à désirer. Il aimait agir non pas sur un coup de tête tout simplement, mais selon la voie que prenaient ses sentiments. Il savait réfléchir, mais c'était hélas bien souvent en fonction de son cœur. Oh, il n'y a pas de mal à le choisir à la raison, évidemment, et on vous dira même souvent que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! Mais dans leur situation, la raison n'était-elle pas une décision plus sage ? Lui, il avait finit par s'en vouloir d'autant se détendre avec un Yuuri aussi malade que pressé d'arriver à destination.. Certes il avait pu fuir ses parents et son mariage une fois les pieds sur le sol russe, mais dans sa qualité de vie... ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait prit à Viktor de retarder autant son arrivée, et son bien-être ? Pas que Yuuri détestait sa compagnie, lui-même l'avait dit au point d'être inquiet de n'être ni un proche, ni un ami. Mais le voyage ? Pourquoi le Russe n'a-t-il pas au moins fait l'effort d'accélérer les choses ?

Pour de multiples raisons. La première étant qu'il craignait de ne rien trouver, une fois à bon port. Qu'il n'avait pas juste fait le chemin pour rien, mais qu'aussi il n'ait plus le moindre indice, une seule idée d'où ce qu'il cherche pourrait se trouver. Qu'il serait repartit pour des jours de panique et d'inquiétude. Sans savoir ni où aller, ni quoi faire. La seconde, c'est qu'une fois là-bas, il allait devoir reprendre la route seul, sans Yuuri. Que ce dernier allait pouvoir reprendre là où il l'a toujours voulu, recommencer sa vie et sans doute se faire un entourage nouveau. Viktor n'était que de passage, et malgré la promesse qu'il a lui-même faite, il est persuadé qu'au final, rien ne tiendra. Alors que l'Asiatique semblait soulagé d'entendre qu'ils garderont le contact, le Russe se sentait hautement coupable d'avoir mentit. Lui non plus ne voulait pas couper les ponts, mais ce mensonge, ce n'était que pour les rassurer tout les deux.

La troisième et dernière, c'est de trouver ce qu'il cherche, et de se faire rejeter.

Il aurait certes atteint son but, mais à quel prix ? Il était sans doute trop tard pour se racheter. Il n'avait pourtant plus que ça à accomplir. Sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas pu vivre décemment. Avec la honte, la culpabilité et la rancoeur de Nikolaï sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il puisse se faire pardonner et ramener cette personne, sinon... _Si en plus, on m'enlève Yuuri..._

Viktor devenait encore plus égoïste qu'avant le début de ses recherches. Yuuri ? Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Pourtant, Viktor se l'était additionné à sa propre vie. Quand bien même le Japonais serait content de savoir qu'ils sont proches, le Russe se sentait coupable de se l'approprier autant sans rien lui dire. C'était lui tout craché, ça : une fois attaché à quelqu'un – ce qui lui arrivait facilement – il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que les gens n'appartenaient à personne. Et encore moins à lui. Un homme pourtant si raisonnable et juste... mais égoïste et égocentrique, dans le fond. Il se faisait violence en imaginant sa séparation avec Yuuri, qui n'allait sûrement laisser aucune suite à leur relation. Le plus dur, c'était d'en plus se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas qu'un ami. Mais c'était ridicule, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis le début du voyage. Et l'Asiatique n'était peut-être pas du genre à croire au destin.

La dernière ligne droite de leur voyage s'avéra en plus embarrassante et terriblement enterrée dans un malaise profond. Une journée de route les séparait de Saint-Pétersbourg, et alors qu'ils avaient croisé bon nombres de personnes et d'obstacles durant un petit bout de chemin, le reste était aussi facile que gênant. Viktor était heureux de voyager avec Yuuri, d'avoir quelqu'un sur le siège passager, à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul ?

La neige se faisait plus épaisse, dans les rues suivantes et la campagne russe. On ne voyait que la route, noire comme un chemin tout tracé au milieu de tant de douceur blanche. La poudreuse donnait envie de se jeter directement de la voiture pour retomber sans mal au hasard quelque part. Elle semblait si épaisse qu'on pourrait facilement le faire sans revenir avec la moindre égratignure. C'était sans doute une bonne échappatoire pour fuir cet embarras constant et ce lourd silence qui alourdissait la voiture, mais cette fois-ci, le Russe allait réellement se montrer réaliste et ne pas fuir ses responsabilités. Du moins, pas en s'éjectant du siège. Ses responsabilités, il les aurait réellement assumé s'il avouait enfin à Yuuri la raison de son voyage.

Ce dernier a été franc et, craintif, a fini par tout avouer. Il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais fait s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Viktor. Pas que Viktor ne faisait pas confiance à Yuuri, au contraire, c'était tout à fait le cas. Mais s'il paraît être un Saint face à l'Asiatique, à quoi penserait ce dernier s'il savait ? Pire : à quoi pense-t-il en ce moment ? Viktor avait terriblement envie de reprendre leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé hier soir, mais pour dire quoi ? Il voulait être sincère tout en fermant la bouche, et ne plus jamais aborder le sujet. Mais maintenant, il avait peur que ce ne soit que tout ce que Yuuri voulait savoir qu'il refuse de l'écouter tant qu'il n'a pas craché le morceau. Et s'il ne veut pas, hein ?! S'il ne veut pas... Il avait perdu suffisamment de gens qu'il aime, il ne voulait plus faire de bêtises. Pourtant, Yuuri allait le quitter à cause de ce silence ? Quel était le bon comportement à adopter, alors ? Plus de sept foutues heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans un véhicule qui roule (sans compter le seul arrêt qu'ils se sont permit pour dépenser les derniers billets dans de l'essence) sans rien dire, pétrifiés par un silence mortel, et là il fallait dire quelque chose ? Lui, en plus ? Yuuri avait tout balancé, il n'avait rien à ajouter...

La crainte. La crainte de ne rien dire, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, d'être écouté d'une oreille sceptique, de ne pas être écouté, d'être rejeté. Était-il trop tard pour y remédier ? Ou bien avait-il déjà commit une nouvelle erreur... ? Comme prit d'un courage à deux mains – ces dernières se crispant sur le volant – le Russe inspira avec lenteur tout en préparant une phrase d'accroche ni trop familière, ni trop froide, afin de renouer tout doucement avec son compagnon de voyage. Yuuri avait la tête tournée vers la vitre de sa portière. Parlera-t-il assez fort ?

\- On est arrivés.

Mais l'échec, le plus lâche et le plus ridicule. Un panneau souhaitant la bienvenue dans sa langue originelle se rapprocha d'eux, et Viktor ralentit la vitesse afin de ne pas rentrer dans le véhicule qui était plus loin.

Saint-Pétersbourg était là.

Aussitôt, le Japonais se redressa sur son siège, et observa. Comme un enfant émerveillé un matin de Noël, il colla presque son nez à la fenêtre afin de voir le plus près possible l'aspect de la ville. La nuit tombée et sous une soirée enneigée. Si Viktor connaissait déjà le coin et a dû y aller une ou deux fois par le passé, Yuuri devait être scotché devant la beauté des rues et des bâtiments. La circulation s'avéra plus lente, pas désastreuse, juste assez pour lui permettre d'admirer les coins et recoins devant lesquelles ils passèrent. La voiture n'allant qu'au rythme semblable à celui de la marche à pieds, Viktor put profiter sans incident de voir le Japonais s'extasier du coin de l'oeil. Et avec un petit sourire qu'il n'osait élargir au risque de le dévoiler. Il voulait le laisser profiter sans s'interposer, lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte que non seulement ils étaient arrivés, mais qu'en plus, c'était fini pour lui.

La fin de l'aventure pour Yuuri.

En plus de la beauté quotidienne des lieux ainsi que de la neige, des décorations lumineuses ornaient plusieurs coins de la ville, rappelant les fêtes de Noël et bientôt de fin d'année. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre, et pourtant Viktor avait l'impression qu'à peine quelques petits jours à courtes heures ne s'étaient écoulé. Qu'ils avaient apprit à partiellement se connaître en si peu de temps, et que finalement, Saint-Pétersbourg n'était pas si loin. Que c'était fini, et que... et que rien du tout. Il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer la suite, tant il s'était fait au trajet et à sa présence. Bientôt, ils allaient se séparer.

Bientôt, il voyagera seul.

####

Yuuri frissonna. Il était sûrement en train de vivre les minutes les plus gênantes et longues de sa vie. Peu après leur arrivé, celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, Viktor avait garé le véhicule entre deux autres, dans une rue bien calme du quartier, et coupé le moteur en laissant celui-ci refroidir dans un silence embarrassant. C'était déjà gênant de le vivre sur la route, mais à l'arrêt, au milieu des flocons, c'était encore plus désagréable. Ils ne s'étaient mit d'accord ni sur cette pause, ni sur ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Ils s'étaient d'abord toujours unis tout les deux pour savoir quel était la suite du plan, mais là, durant ce froid qu'il y avait – et pas celui de la température – c'était difficile de poser un mot ou juste une directive afin de se sortir de cette position tout simplement glacée. Sans compter que Viktor ne s'était pas garé n'importe où.

Cette rue-ci était adjacente à celle où se trouvait le refuge que Yuuri avait repéré, et dans lequel il avait toujours hâte de se faufiler afin de considérer son voyage terminé. Mais tant qu'il était là, aux côtés de son guide...

Yuuri n'osait pas le regarder. Il se contentait de fixer ses mains posées sur les genoux. D'habitude, ces dernières avaient tout le temps froid, et se crispaient afin de lutter contre l'engourdissement. Mais depuis l'apparition de Viktor et des gants neufs qu'il lui avait acheté, cette sensation avait disparu. Beaucoup de choses avaient pu être remplacées, grâce à lui. Le froid par la chaleur, la solitude par la compagnie, et ce sentiment qui le poussait à se croire inférieur à l'affection. Car, s'il s'était tut durant toutes ces heures qui les séparaient encore de leur destination, Yuuri devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait trop Viktor pour avoir envie de lui faire éternellement la tête. Alors, ce silence n'était-il pas le moment parfait pour renouer ? Pour parler avant de se séparer ? Viktor l'avait promit, après tout : ils étaient amis, certainement pas destinés à ne plus se voir... n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il voulait vivre seul et tout recommencer ici, Yuuri comprit qu'en fait, Viktor était finalement une étape de son voyage qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Pour son argent ? Ses cadeaux ? Sa sainte-personnalité ? Non, il l'aimait. Par simple amitié, bien entendu. Il y avait pourtant cette timidité, un étrange malaise personnel qui l'empêchait de pouvoir être plus franc, sincère, alors qu'il admirait Viktor justement pour cette qualité.

Ses secrets, son but ? Certes, il avait terriblement envie de savoir, mais qui était-il pour le forcer ? Tant pis si le Russe n'avouait rien, cachait tout, du moment que la promesse était tenue... Mais elle l'était, de toutes façons, non ? Le Japonais regarda par la fenêtre les flocons tomber, les deux-trois personnes passer devant, la rue déserte avec une petite bande d'enfants qui jouent au loin... Lorsqu'il n'eut ensuite plus rien à observer, l'Asiatique glissa doucement son regard vers le reflet de Viktor, qui lui, l'imitait de l'autre côté. _À quoi est ce qu'il pense..._ Yuuri voulut bouger, dire quelque chose, ou amorcer un geste qui ne les embarrasserait pas plus... mais rien ne lui vint. Lorsque l'un regardait l'autre, celui-ci tournait la tête pour faire mine d'être distrait par quelque chose dehors. Viktor crut donc avoir rêvé lorsqu'il regarda Yuri à nouveau. Non... peut-être qu'en fait, c'était bien fini.

Dans ce silence, le Russe ouvrit sa portière et mit un pied dehors sur la neige, bientôt imité par l'Asiatique qui espérait pouvoir le prendre comme une initiative à bouger intelligemment. Plutôt bonne pioche, car quand son guide porta la valise du Japonais et le retrouva sur le trottoir, il tendit son bras libre vers la rue du refuge avec une légère pointe d'ironie qu'il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru :

\- À toi l'honneur.

Rassuré, Yuuri lui sourit en retour. Alors, ils étaient réconciliés ou pas ?

La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui répondre ressemblait à « ma valise », car le laisser transporter son bagage l'embarrassait beaucoup trop. Mais l'autre refusait en riant, ayant miraculeusement retrouvé son entrain d'ange peut-être parce que l'autre balbutiait à nouveau comme avant ?

Marchant sans se presser – car c'était bien lourd, quand même – Viktor reprit la parole afin de balayer le silence qui revenait dangereusement.

\- Je suis désolé, Yuuri... Je suis un bien rustre guide.

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça...

\- C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer, mais toi comme moi savons que j'ai raison. J'ai été culotté de te poser la question alors que c'était difficile pour toi de tout me dire, sans que je ne te rende la pareille.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose... si c'est une histoire si compliquée avec ta petite-amie...

Ou femme. Ou quelconque fiancée.

Viktor regarda devant lui, et bien qu'il eut la soudaine envie de se taire à nouveau, décida de rester décoincé. Il devait cesser de fuir injustement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment je pourrais...

\- Tu es mignon, fit-il en riant, attendri. Mais je suis sérieux. Si je ne parviens pas à me pardonner moi-même, je doute que d'autres le puisse.

Yuuri regarda Viktor du coin de l'oeil. Sa curiosité était toujours aussi sensible, rongée par l'interrogation de sa situation, mais à force, il prenait l'habitude. Bientôt, le passé de Viktor ne lui sera plus qu'une anecdote mystère à laquelle il ne s'intéressera plus autant. On en était pas encore là, mais maintenant, Yuuri se forçait à ne plus vouloir lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Même s'il faut en effet le reconnaître... c'est culotté.

Les deux hommes atteignirent les grilles qui donnaient sur le court sentier lié à l'entrée du refuge. Yuuri leva les yeux.

C'était une grande bâtisse semblable à une vielle maison d'hôtes, avec des murs somptueusement sculptés dans une vieille pierre qui avait déjà bien fait son temps. Un « petit boui-boui » modeste, qui n'était impressionnant que d'impression : s'il était aussi grand, c'est bien parce qu'il fallait accueillir ceux qui s'y rendaient. Viktor remarqua l'écriteau un peu abîmé en plaqué métal, avec un sous-titre légèrement effacé. En toutes lettres russes, il put y lire le nom de l'établissement.

« Krasivaya zvezda ».

« La belle étoile ».

Il pensait que le Japonais accélérerait le pas, pressé comme il était... Mais au contraire, celui-ci restait de marbre, comme si la simple vision de cette demeure immense le tétanisait. Sans doute n'osait-il pas, ou bien avait-il peur... Ne voulant pas le surprendre, Viktor lui prit doucement la main sans brusquer, entremêlant leurs doigts avec tendresse. Yuuri le regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Ceux bleutés du Russe l'encourageaient à avancer, pas le moins du monde effrayé par ce qui les attend derrière la double-porte.

\- Je reste avec toi.

C'était idiot, mais ces simples mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Yuuri et, sans doute par une explication affectueuse qui avait trouvé sens quelque part, il se sentit doté d'un certain courage. Ou alors c'était la main de Viktor qui avait pu libérer la sienne du froid qui traversait peu à peu son gant. Le nez levé, il affronta du regard la façade et, inspirant le froid et la détermination, fit le premier pas Viktor suivit. Finalement, il sentit rapidement la main du Japonais le tirer avec une légère impatience qui se dévoilait au fil des pas. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall qui s'avérait aussi chaleureux que lumineux, tout sembla soudainement plus facile.

C'était plutôt petit, mais c'était suffisant pour l'accueil composé d'un grand bureau en rotin, large et rond, où une dame d'un certain âge vérifiait un registre éclairé à l'aide d'une lampe aux couleurs vives. Contrairement au paysage enneigé dehors, ici régnait une atmosphère familière et accueillante. D'ailleurs, on entendait des rires d'enfants éclater dans une pièce lointaine. Bien qu'il n'y avait que cette dame et eux dans le hall, le léger bruit ambiant provenant de l'étage et des salles voisines donnait cette agréable impression d'être entouré d'une foule à la fois agitée et calme. Une vraie ambiance de petite école, avec cependant autant d'enfants que d'adolescents et d'hommes et femmes à la même tranche d'âge que Yuuri.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne savait comment aborder la vieille femme : piégé entre timidité et enthousiasme, il voulait absolument prendre la parole, mais son très maigre vocabulaire en russe le gênait. Il ne put sortir que des « Ah » et autres « Euh » dans sa langue natale, attirant toutefois le regard de la dame. Celle-ci lui sourit chaleureusement, brillant de la même couleur que la pièce.

\- _Bonsoir ! Puis-je vous aider ?_

\- J-Je... Je suis... … Viktor, aide-moi...

\- C'est ton petit problème, Yuuri, ricana-t-il. À toi de te débrouiller !

\- Oh, tu es Yuuri Katsuki ? Ne t'en fais pas, l'Anglais est d'usage tout à fait opportun !

Le Japonais cligna des yeux, mais qu'est ce que ça le rassurait ! Ce que Viktor ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est qu'il était visiblement attendu. Sans doute Yuuri avait déjà rempli quelconque formulaire.

\- Nous t'attendions ! Le voyage a dû être éprouvant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pensions te voir arriver il y a quelques semaines...

\- Oui, j'ai eu... des complications.

\- Mais ça ne fait rien, tu es arrivé, c'est l'essentiel ! Pose tes affaires un instant, je vais devoir vérifier les papiers !

Le sourire mi-gêné mi-rassuré de Yuuri laissait sous-entendre à Viktor que son ami Asiatique n'avait au moins pas perdu des papiers qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et pendant que celui-ci remplissait les dernières formalités, le Russe fit quelques pas vers des casiers posés contre un mur, tous portant des noms différents sans doute là qu'étaient rangées certaines vestes et autres affaires d'extérieurs des pensionnaires. D'abord curieux de l'endroit, il se souvint tout à coup en quoi le but de Yuuri se joignait au sien. L'impatience d'interroger la dame le prit si fort qu'il en bondit presque sur place, revenant aux côtés de Yuuri afin d'observer celui-ci terminer ses modalités. Des tas de suppositions et de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, et bien qu'il était heureux pour le Japonais qui avait atteint son but, lui en revanche se sentait encore tout proche d'accomplir le sien.

Ainsi, Yuuri pouvait sentir son anxiété. Il se détendait à peine qu'il voyait gros comme une maison l'inquiétude de Viktor, brûlé par la curiosité et la forte envie de savoir si ce qu'il cherchait était ici. Chaque chose en son temps, certes... Mais n'était-ce pas tout aussi important ? Quand Yuuri pouvait-il poser la question ? À moins que ça ne soit à Viktor de le faire ?

La dame retourna le papier avant de le ranger. Il avait fini.

Tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer deux-trois grands enfants et une jeune femme qui semblait faire partie du service, Viktor demanda avant de savoir s'il avait au moins le droit...

\- _Qu'est c'que tu fous là ?!_

Mais à la seconde où sa question allait enfin franchir ses lèvres, Viktor se redressa brusquement, puis se pencha pour regarder d'où provenait cette voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Surpris et confus, Yuuri suivit des yeux ce qui étonnait autant le Russe.

Derrière le bureau, à tout juste deux mètres d'eux, un jeune garçon à la blondeur pâle fixait Viktor avec une surprise si forte qu'il avait l'air d'en perdre tout mouvement. Ses poings étaient serrés, et son nez retroussé traduisait la rage qui semblait gronder au fond de lui. Rage qui s'entendait dans le ton qu'il avait prit, mais qui n'empêcha pas Viktor de lui rendre un regard plutôt surpris et surtout, très ému.

La jeune femme de service ne le connaissait pas, mais elle sembla le reconnaître comme si elle l'avait vu sur une photo. Un russe « C'est vous... » lui échappa des lèvres, et la chaleur du hall sembla se refroidir sans que beaucoup ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Le garçon fit un unique pas devant lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire à la présence pourtant réelle du jeune homme. Yuuri était frustré de la situation en constatant que les échanges n'étaient pas en anglais. Cependant, il put comprendre quelques mots.

\- _Mais qu'est c'que tu fous là, putain ?! Pourquoi t'es ici ?!_

- _Bon sang, c'est là que tu étais..._ souffla Viktor, libéré d'un poids qui le dévastait.

\- _T'approche pas ! J'veux pas te voir ! J'veux plus JAMAIS te voir ! Putain mais j'y crois pas, tu m'as suivi ! Comment t'as fais ?! Tu m'files la gerbe, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?!_

Le garçon parlait si vite qu'il fut le seul à ne pas paraître clair pour le Japonais. Mais les autres articulaient mieux que ça.

\- _Dégage, fous l'camp ! Putain, j'le crois pas qu'tu sois ici..._

\- _Yuri..._ supplia Viktor en s'approchant.

Le cœur de l'Asiatique fit un douloureux bond dans sa poitrine.

\- _Non, dégage, j'veux pas t'voir ! T'es qu'un con, t'es qu'un GROS con ! Va t'faire foutre !_

\- _Yuri !_ s'écria la jeune femme qui le suivit lorsqu'il s'enfuit dans l'autre pièce. _Parle mieux que ça à ton père !_

Yuuri se sentit fissurer de l'intérieur. La chaleur avait disparu. La confiance aussi.

Il ne connaissait pas bien le russe, mais il était sûr et certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quel ironie... Sans doute que Viktor n'aurait pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon – ou l'apprenne tout court – et pourtant ce sont ses leçons privées qui lui auront permit de découvrir ce qu'il voulait cacher depuis tout ce temps. Mais c'était une blague, ça devait forcément être une blague... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi probable ? Et pourquoi ces histoires qu'il s'était imaginé, mêlées aux mots – mensonges ? - de Viktor lui étaient maintenant plus agréables à croire que la vérité ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait préféré ? Que Viktor était à la recherche de sa fiancée, ou bien...

Ou bien qu'en fait, il était un père à la recherche de son fils fugueur ?

Abasourdi, Yuuri fixa le Russe d'un regard qui en disait long. Sottises, mensonges, cachettes. Viktor ne lui avait rien dit, pas même exactement qui il cherchait. Juste que c'était une personne importante sans doute bien plus importante qu'une femme avec qui il ne partageait ni sang ni chair. Mais de là à apprendre aussi brusquement qu'il avait en fait un adolescent déjà si grand pour fils... Même ça, ça ne semblait pas tenir debout. Quel âge avait ce gamin ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? Il était bien trop âgé pour être son fils. Ou alors, à ce garçon aussi, Viktor avait mentit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il lui en veut comme ça...

Mais qu'avait donc fait Viktor, pour en arriver là ?

Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à accepter le fait que le jeune Yuri se soit enfuit en courant à la minute où il l'a vu, alors lorsqu'il se tourna avec peine vers Yuuri pour finalement constater que de ce côté-là, c'est du dégoût et de la déception qui le regardent, il ne sut comment gérer cette lourde culpabilité qui revint le poignarder. Il se faisait haïr. Par son fils et celui qu'il...

Yuuri ressortit dehors. Il voulait être ailleurs que dans la même pièce que lui – et le jardin enneigé était tout ce qu'il connaissait pour l'instant. Le froid ne lui faisait plus rien, il s'en fichait, même. Sa tête était brouillonne, pleine de doutes, de souvenirs heureux qui se teintaient de colère, de sentiments inacceptables lorsqu'il passa en revue toutes les fois où Viktor lui avait sourit ou parlé de lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il savait, en fait ? Rien. Rien, autrement il ne serait pas tant surpris.

Il n'avait _rien_ dit. Et Yuuri pensait pouvoir le supporter.

La porte se rouvrit, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que le Russe l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier était désemparé à s'en rendre malade, impuissant, et savait pertinemment que même s'il s'expliquait maintenant, il n'allait pas pouvoir être facilement pardonné. Si toutefois, c'était encore possible.

Tout les deux savaient très bien que le silence pesant était trop gênant pour engager une conversation un minimum agréable. Ainsi, Yuuri eut plus de courage à commencer il savait que Viktor se sentait misérable, et il avait bien raison.

\- Tu as un fils.

Viktor baissa les yeux, regardant les chaussures du Japonais.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer.

\- Il serait temps, hypocrite.

Yuuri sentit une pointe d'amertume en trop le gagner. Il n'avait pas envie de l'insulter. Mais il lui en voulait trop...

\- Je vais tout te dire, cette fois. C'est promis...

À quoi bon nier, de toutes façons ? Tout était là.

\- Anya, c'est... c'était ma femme. Je l'ai connu pendant des années, c'était une femme enjouée, brillante et aimante, bien trop gentille pour s'occuper plus d'elle que des autres. Elle a connu un amour qu'elle pensait très sérieux, et par bêtise, est tombé enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini ses études... Son amant de l'époque l'a quitté, c'était trop de responsabilités pour lui. Ne lui restaient plus que son père...

\- Nikolaï, compléta Yuuri en se souvenant du vieil homme qui criait après Viktor.

\- … et moi.

Yuuri comprit tout. Absolument tout. Mais résolu à se laisser tombé au fond du trou, le Russe poursuivit.

\- Je n'ai fais que la soutenir, elle voulait absolument garder l'enfant. Elle a abandonné ses études et a élevé son fils comme le plus beau des trésors... Elle avait raison. Yuri était un petit garçon formidable.

Rien que pour satisfaire son envie à autant lui en vouloir, il avait hâte d'entendre pourquoi le jeune Yuri en voulait autant à son « père ».

\- J'aimais Anya, sincèrement. Je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle... Je l'ai épousé. Mais je connaissais à peine Yuri, il me voyait encore comme une sorte d'étranger, une connaissance de la famille. Il a voulu conserver le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, et je n'ai pas voulu le forcer à se faire reconnaître comme mon fils. Mais pour moi, c'était tout comme...

Viktor serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, se remémorant des souvenirs tendres, mais qui devenaient froids et tristes au fur et à mesure qu'il les racontait. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir tout gâché...

\- Tout avait si bien commencé... Il suffisait que je me fasse accepté de Yuri, on aurait formé une vraie famille... Mais Anya est partie. Elle est morte de maladie, et de nature altruiste, nous l'avait caché afin de ne pas nous inquiéter. Elle a eu tort... C'était la première que je lui en voulais d'avoir mentit... Elle nous a laissé, Yuri et moi. Et moi, j'ai laissé Yuri.

Son cœur se serra, et Yuuri put cerner une amertume différente des jours précédents dans sa voix. Cette amertume, elle était pour lui-même. Oh, comme il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché ce qui lui restait de la femme qu'il aimait...

\- La mort d'Anya m'a détruit, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Je me suis terré, j'ai ignoré mes amis et mes parents. J'avais un garçon à ma charge, et je l'ai totalement délaissé. Yuri n'avait que dix ans, mais il était déjà fort de caractère et courageux... Tout comme sa mère.

Il se rappela du poids qui lui alourdissait petit à petit les épaules, de la rancoeur de Nikolaï qui s'occupait de Yuri comme un vrai grand-père le faisait à la perfection. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Viktor le savait, mais à l'époque, il avait volontairement tout foutu en l'air, juste parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil.

\- J'ai détruit ma propre famille. Celle que je devais façonner avec elle. Yuri avait besoin de moi. Je l'ai abandonné parce que je ne voulais plus me rappeler de sa mère en regardant son visage... Il lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais ? Il a les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux, il partageait même beaucoup de ses goûts... Anya était tellement accrochée à lui, à l'époque, que je ne pouvais plus voir l'un sans l'autre. J'ai consacré les années qui ont suivit à mon travail et à mon égoïsme exacerbé alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et je n'ai rien fais. Je n'ai rien dis. Je l'ai laissé tomber, et maintenant, il me hait pour avoir autant fuit la mort de sa mère. Il l'a vécu mieux que moi... Tu te rends compte ? Il a mieux gérer son deuil tout seul, avec son grand-père qui n'était pas son père, alors qu'il était si jeune... Trop jeune pour ne pas avoir mon soutien...

Yuuri l'avait attentivement écouté, alors qu'il faisait surtout mine de trop lui en vouloir pour répondre. Viktor s'attendait certainement à être comprit un minimum pour ne pas recevoir trop de haine gratuite de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi important pour son cœur, mais d'un autre côté, il avait cessé d'être gourmand du pardon. Nikolaï lui en voulait, Yuri ne l'acceptait plus au point de le fuir, et Yuuri allait certainement faire table rase de leur voyage, jetant dans une poubelle imaginaire l'affection qu'ils s'échangeaient l'un envers l'autre.

Mais Yuuri l'appréciait bien trop pour faire tout ça. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Tout comme il en voulait à ses parents d'avoir organisé ce mariage. Les haïssait-il pour autant ? Loin de là. Il était même soucieux de l'état dans lequel ils devaient être, là, tout de suite. C'était la même chose pour Viktor : seul, désespéré, dévoré par la culpabilité qu'il ne cesse de nourrir tant il s'en veut... Un jour, si vraiment personne ne reste à ses côtés, il finira par faire plus que de s'en mordre les doigts. Le Russe était rongé par une succession de fautes et de sentiments négatifs, et il savait comme de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas. Mais si vraiment personne ne lui pardonne, si Yuri le rejetait et Yuuri l'oubliait... qui lui restera-t-il ?

\- Pardonne-moi, Yuuri... Je sais que c'est bien trop demander... mais pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme tel. Que tu saches trop tôt comme je suis une personne horrible. Tu me vois comme un protecteur, un sauveur... Mais je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un homme égoïste qui saisit la moindre occasion pour se pardonner à lui-même d'abord. Je... suis pathétique.

\- Oui.

Il l'avait dit, finalement. Et refroidi par cette animosité, Viktor se laissa écrasé par la rancoeur du Japonais.

\- Tu es un lâche.

\- Je suis un lâche...

\- Tu es pathétique.

\- Je suis pathétique...

Quand cette torture allait-elle s'arrêter ? Quand, enfin, tout ses désirs allaient cesser de le hanter ? Quand pourra-t-il enfin réparer ses erreurs et reprendre une vie normale ?

Yuuri avait atteint son but, il pouvait rentrer et laisser Viktor là, régler son soucis avec le jeune Yuri, puis repartir avec ou sans. Leur histoire prendrait alors fin à ce moment-là. Rassasié de vérités, l'Asiatique lui fit face, lui lança un regard des plus intrigants (partagé entre la rancoeur et le pardon), mais aucun signe ne laissait présagé qu'il acceptait pleinement la situation. À la place, Yuuri marcha jusqu'à lui, et lui passa à côté pour retourner à l'intérieur. Prit de court, Viktor ne savait comment le prendre.

Il l'acceptait ? Le rejetait ?

Était-ce des adieux ? C'était fini ?

Viktor sentit comme l'envie de pleurer, mais bien trop terrassé pour en être certain. Peu de personnes avaient envie de continuer à le soutenir, après ses fautes, après tant de lâcheté. Il était bon, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de bien agir, il y avait toujours un temps donné... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Viktor se laissa tombé pour s'asseoir sur les marches du refuge, nichant son visage dans les mains gantées. Au final, il pleurait. Il en avait assez. Assez de tant attendre, de protéger son cœur avec une si fine protection, de s'inquiéter pour d'autres en échange d'être constamment abandonné et délaissé... Est-ce cela, que Yuri a ressentit ? Cherchait-il le réconfort auprès de son beau-père, alors que celui-ci était aveuglé par la désolation ? Devait-il ressentir ce que ceux qu'il aimait avaient ressentit d'abord, pour être enfin en paix ?

La neige continuait de tomber, et les flocons devinrent plus gros... Fragiles comme le cœur froid et fissuré du Russe qui s'avoua avoir lamentablement échoué.

* * *

woot woot.

Bientôt la fin. Dans...

Deux chapitres.

Je crois qu'c'est ça, oui.

Bye.


End file.
